Carry On Wayward Son
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Alunos estão sendo atacados em Hogwarts e boatos são de uma nova Câmara Secreta. Auror Harry Potter não acredita que seja um Basilisco, mas sim algo mais sobrenatural. E quando o assunto é caçar criaturas sobrenaturais, precisa-se de especialistas. A questão é que o especialista é Benjamin Campbell que nunca imaginou que teria James Potter II o distraindo do seu trabalho. (SLASH)
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **Esta fanfiction é a continuação da fic "A Canção Permanece a Mesma". Para compreendê-la será necessário ler a sua predecessora.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter x Supernatural

**Shipper:** Scorpius Malfoy x James Potter II

**Classificação: 16+**

**Gênero: **Supernatural, Romance, Aventura, Drama, Crossover, SLASH.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Supernatural e seus personagens pertencem a CW e Eric Kripke. Esta história visa apenas ao entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

O barulho fez os dois jovens rapidamente descolarem os lábios e olharem a sua volta a procura da origem do som.

- Provavelmente é aquela gata estúpida. - James murmurou quando os seus olhos terminaram de varrer o corredor e voltaram para a adolescente com ele na alcova.

Apesar da teoria proclamada por James, Josie não estava cem por cento segura de que aquela havia sido a gata do zelador. Aliás, qual era o problema dos zeladores com gatos? O antecessor do sr. Bloomburg, Filch, também teve uma gata demoníaca dedo duro que os alunos suspeitavam ser a mãe da Madame Bovari, porque ambas eram igualmente sombrias com aqueles terríveis olhos vermelhos que pareciam estar julgando a todos.

- Eu não sei... - murmurou a corvinal com um tom de incerteza. Nos últimos tempos ela andava com uma sensação estranha, como se alguém estivesse a observando em todos os minutos do seu dia. Algo que fazia calafrios descerem pela sua espinha a todo o momento. - Acho melhor voltarmos aos nossos dormitórios. - sugeriu, afastando James de si quando ele tentou investir em outro beijo.

Se fosse inteligente como a sua casa sugeria ser, esqueceria essa paranoia tola e continuaria com o que estava fazendo. Afinal, James Potter era o garoto mais popular da escola e ter um relacionamento com ele, mesmo que breve, ajudava na popularidade e autoestima de qualquer garota. Até porque, ele era um colírio para os olhos com o seu corpo atlético por causa do Quadribol, seus profundos olhos chocolates e os cabelos negros sempre rebeldes e que lhe davam ainda mais charme.

- Não! - insistiu. O calafrio na espinha não a deixava e algo lhe dizia que era melhor partir antes que alguma coisa ainda mais grave acontecesse. Algo além de ser pega no flagra pelo zelador, perder pontos para a sua casa e ganhar uma detenção. - Tomamos café amanhã juntos? - perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

Conhecia as regras melhor do que ninguém. Nos sete anos desde que entrou em Hogwarts, quatro desde que percebeu que garotas existiam, James jamais esteve em um relacionamento sério e ele fazia questão de enfatizar isto quando convidava uma menina para sair. Sempre dizia que era diversão, era passageiro e que elas não esperassem nada dele além disto. Explicava tudo claramente como se estivesse explicando as cláusulas de um contrato. Dizia que não queria dar esperanças à ninguém ou depois ouvir das garotas que foram iludidas por ele.

Mas é claro que cada menina que "namorou" James viveu na breve ilusão de que seria aquela que tiraria Potter da sua vida de conquistador. E Josie não seria exceção.

- Claro. - James sorriu lindamente para ela. Um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Este era outro problema em se relacionar com James de maneira frívola: mesmo que o namoro não fosse sério, ainda sim o grifinório fazia questão de tratar todas as meninas com respeito e carinho, o que tornava ainda mais difícil para elas se desapegarem.

Com mais um sorriso e um beijo, Josie se despediu e saiu da alcova, caminhando a passos leves pelos corredores para não atrair a atenção de Madame Bovari ou algum professor em patrulha.

Alcançou as escadas moventes e quando foi pisar no primeiro degrau, novamente o barulho ecoou pelas paredes de pedra.

Parecia com algo arranhando o piso, como um objeto pesado e pontudo ou garras.

O coração de Josie começou a bater fortemente no peito e ela viu de rabo de olho algo se mexer nas sombras. Com um ofego, Josie retirou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça, a segurando firmemente entre os dedos, e apressou os passos escada acima.

Xingou sob a respiração quando no meio do caminho a escada resolveu mudar de lugar e quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ouvir o barulho de garras arranhando a pedra muito próximo dela.

Pôs-se a correr, pulando de uma escada para a outra antes mesmo que essas terminassem de se alinhar, e continuou correndo até chegar ao corredor onde ficava a entrada da Corvinal.

Suspirou de alívio, inclinando-se sobre o corpo e apoiando-se nos joelhos dobrados. Com passos mais vagarosos foi se aproximando da estátua de entrada até parar em frente a mesma e esperou a usual charada que essa oferecia.

Quando a estátua abriu a boca de mármore para falar, Josie sentiu-se mais calma, somente para apavorar-se mais uma vez ao ouvir o barulho de garras arranhando a pedra soar bem atrás de dela ao mesmo tempo em que a estátua arregalava os olhos sem íris.

Com o coração vindo à boca, Josie congelou ao sentir um bafo quente e de odor fétido bater em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos com força por um momento e apertou os dedos entorno da varinha. Dezenas de feitiços pipocavam em sua cabeça mas sabia que se não virasse para ver o que enfrentava, não teria nem certeza se metade deles iria funcionar.

Resoluta, virou-se vagarosamente, já erguendo a varinha para o combate, mas não conseguiu proferir nada além de um grito de pavor que ecoou por todo o corredor.

Meia hora depois alunos e professores se aglomeravam em frente a entrada da sala comunal da Corvinal para ver o corpo estripado de Josie caído aos pés da estátua de entrada, com o seu rosto congelado em puro terror para toda a eternidade.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Harry largou o lençol, deixando que este cobrisse novamente o corpo de Josie estendido no corredor da Corvinal. Com um aceno de cabeça ele deu sinal para que os paramédicos se aproximassem para recolher o corpo. O laudo preliminar do legista havia sido mais do que óbvio. Afinal, havia lacerações que iam desde o pescoço da jovem até o seu quadril. Cinco cortes tão profundos que atravessaram músculos e atingiram órgãos, os perfurando.

Se Josie não morrera no primeiro golpe, com certeza morrera pela perda de sangue, pois este formava um enorme poça no chão.

- Testemunhas? - Ron perguntou ao se aproximar de Harry.

- A estátua da entrada e alguns quadros. - Harry meneou com a cabeça, indicando um colega auror que conversava com um dos quadros. Perto da equipe de paramédicos e observando o corpo coberto ser levado sobre uma padiola, estavam os pais de Josie que eram amparados pela Diretora McGonagall e pela professora Maximilian, diretora da Corvinal.

- Os quadros disseram que as sombras não ajudaram na visualização - o auror disse ao aproximar-se de Ron e Harry. - mas que era uma criatura de ao menos uns dois metros de altura, bípede, tronco largo, braços longos com dedos esqueléticos e garras. Ah... e tinha um par de chifres. - completou e Harry e Ron arquearam as sobrancelhas diante da descrição. - É, eu também tive a mesma reação. - o auror deu de ombros, fechando o seu bloco de anotações e afastando-se da dupla.

- Isto não faz sentido. - Ron começou. - A descrição sugeriria uma criatura das trevas, mas desde a reforma da escola depois da guerra, as barreiras foram reforçadas para não permitir que elas entrassem na propriedade sem prévia aprovação do conselho escolar.

- A questão não é apenas o ataque, mas sim por que a Josie Hawthorn. Os pais são comerciantes em Hogsmeade, sem participação na guerra. Ela era aluna exemplar, boas notas, carismática, sem atitudes suspeitas ou algo parecido.

- Harry, você e eu sabemos que nem tudo é o que parece ser. - Harry mais do que sabia desde um certo caso envolvendo os Malfoy há alguns anos.

- Certo. Começamos pela criatura. - começou a especular.

- O que você quer saber? Como ela entrou na propriedade? Chamo o esquadrão de feitiços então?

- Isso e também saber que criatura é essa. Porque até onde vão os meus conhecimentos, eu nunca vi ou ouvir falar de uma parecida no mundo mágico.

Sem motivo aparente Ron soltou uma breve gargalhada.

- O que foi?

- Parece até que a magia previu que o grande Harry Potter viraria um burocrata ao ser promovido chefe dos aurores e decidiu lhe dar um último caso cabeludo antes dele virar um preguiçoso que só sabe dar ordens. - Harry rolou os olhos. Desde que soube de sua promoção, Ron gostava de brincar dizendo que Harry ficaria mole e perderia o ritmo depois de meses atrás de uma mesa de escritório assinando papéis.

Harry apenas respondia ao amigo de maneira infantil, ou seja, com uma careta, e fazia questão de lembrar a Ron que Shacklebolt foi chefe dos aurores e um grande soldado durante a guerra, mesmo dando ordens e assinando papéis.

- Harry. - Ron indicou com a cabeça para além da faixa de isolamento onde alguns alunos curiosos estavam, entre eles James Potter com uma expressão lívida.

- Hey Jim. - Harry o cumprimentou após passar sob a faixa e colocou um braço sobre os ombros do garoto que já estava maior do que ele. Os filhos haviam herdado o gene para o "gigantismo" dos Weasley.

- É verdade o que estão dizendo? Aquela era a Josie?

- A conhecia? - Harry perguntou, guiando o filho para longe do grupo de curiosos.

- Nós estávamos ficando. - respondeu e Harry nem ao menos reagiu a informação. Há tempos que ele parou de tentar acompanhar com quem James se relacionava ou não, apenas fazia questão de enfatizar que o garoto usasse proteção e fosse sincero em suas intenções com as suas companheiras. E enquanto não recebia nenhum berrador de algum pai ou menina reclamando de James, deixava passar. Com certeza era uma fase e o filho apenas não havia encontrado a pessoa certa para finalmente sossegar.

- Quando foi a última vez que você a viu? - perguntou, deixando um pouco de lado o pai preocupado e adotando a postura do auror em investigação.

- Ontem... - James hesitou um pouco. - Depois do toque de recolher nos encontramos naquela alcova do quarto andar.

- E? Ela falou alguma coisa? Que estava sendo perseguida, ameaçada ou algo igualmente estranho?

- Não... Mas nós ouvimos um barulho... Mas provavelmente era a Madame Bovari. Nos despedimos e ela foi para a Corvinal e eu para a Grifinória.

- Isso foi que horas?

- Umas 11:15 da noite?

- E que horas você chegou na torre? - James arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Eu sou suspeito?

- Não, mas eu preciso de todas as informações possíveis.

- Umas 11:25. Rose ainda estava acordada com uma amiga estudando para o simulado de Transfiguração, elas podem confirmar a hora. Mas pai... - James lançou um olhar para o casal Hawthorn que agora era levado por McGonagall corredor abaixo, com certeza para a sala dela para um chá calmante. - Estão comentando que ela foi estripada. - perguntou com os olhos largos.

Josie era uma menina sonhadora, cheia de planos para quando se formasse, e foi isso que chamou a atenção de James. Josie não era uma beleza estonteante, mas era carismática e possuía uma conversa legal. James não conseguia imaginar alguém lhe querendo mal.

- Não pense nisto, okay? Vá para a sua aula. - Harry o confortou com um abraço breve e um beijo na testa e James partiu.

- E então? - Ron perguntou ao amigo um minuto depois da partida de James.

- James e Josie estavam namorando e ele foi o último a vê-la viva. - Ron soltou um baixo assovio.

- Vocês Potter sempre no olho do furacão. - gracejou e Harry deu de ombros.

- O que eu posso fazer? É um dom.

**oOo**

Ron aproximou-se da mesa de Harry, encontrando a mesma atolada de livros e pergaminhos, enquanto o próprio Harry estava concentrado em um grosso volume em suas mãos.

- Relatório do legista. - declarou, jogando a pasta com os ditos documentos sobre uma pilha de livros velhos e que exalavam um forte cheiro de mofo. - O que você está fazendo? - perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira do lado oposto à Harry e sentava-se nela.

- Pesquisando. - respondeu e Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem nada dizer. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, com Harry folheando o livro em suas mãos, que ele finalmente falou alguma coisa. - Hermione vai ficar tão orgulhosa. - zombou e Harry rolou os olhos, fechando o volume com um estalo e o jogando sobre a mesa com um suspiro cansado.

- Eu revirei os pergaminhos, os livros, tudo que pude por as mãos nas últimas quatro horas, mas nada me diz o que poderia ter matado Josie Hawthorn. - resmungou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e estalando a coluna para livrar-se da tensão que horas debruçado sobre os livros lhe causou.

- Então veja isto. - Ron recolheu a pasta que havia jogado mais cedo sobre a mesa de Harry, a abrindo e começando a ler o seu conteúdo. - Cabelo foi encontrado no corpo de Josie, dentro dos ferimentos, e o exame de DNA não bate com o dela.

- Bate com o de quem então?

- Não sabemos. Não consta no banco de dados. O cabelo é humano, no entanto.

- Humano?

- Sim. Assim como foram encontrados fragmentos de queratina nas bordas dos cortes.

- Queratina?

- Principal elemento que forma as unhas dos nossos dedos.

- Ou seja, as garras do nosso atacante.

- O que nos deixa em uma encruzilhada. Nenhuma unha humana, por maior que seja, conseguiria causar o estrago que causou no corpo de Josie.

- Mesmo se forem reforçadas por magia?

- A magia deixaria rastros assim como o atacante deixou. Além do mais, se o assassino é usuário de magia, por que se daria ao trabalho de estripar a pobre menina?

- Fazê-la sofrer?

- Ainda sim a análise do legista não bate com a descrição das testemunhas oculares. Os quadros falaram em um monstro enorme com chifres e o que temos é unha e cabelo humano.

- Voltamos a estaca zero então. - Harry murmurou, esfregando os olhos cansados com as pontas dos dedos.

- Nem tanto. Ainda não temos a avaliação do esquadrão de feitiços. - Ron respondeu e viu o amigo começar a revirar os livros, procurando algo, até que puxou de entre dois volumes uma folha.

- As barreiras de Hogwarts estão intactas. Nada foi violado. Nada entrou ou saiu da propriedade sem autorização.

- Ou seja. O que quer que tenha sido já estava dentro de Hogwarts. Não faz sentido algum. Um monstro deste tipo acionaria o alarme. Especialistas de toda a Europa foram contratados pelo Ministério para implantar o melhor sistema de segurança no castelo...

- Espera! O que você disse?

- Especialistas de toda...

- Não. Antes disto.

- Um monstro deste tipo acionaria o alarme. - Harry arregalou os olhos.

- É isso! - exclamou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um pulo e recolhendo o seu casaco do encosto desta.

- O que foi?

- Eu tive uma ideia. - Ron franziu as sobrancelhas, mas seguiu Harry mesmo assim enquanto este saía desembestado do Departamento de Aurores a caminho dos pontos de desaparatação do Ministério.

- Tenho que dizer que em todos os anos que o conheço, ainda sinto um mau presságio cada vez que você diz isto.

- Deixa de ser dramático. As minhas ideias não são de todo ruim.

- Depende. Posso falar daquela vez que enfrentamos um cachorro de três cabeças?

- Ron... - Harry rolou os olhos.

- Ou aquela de "siga as aranhas"?

- Ron...

- Ou aquela de invadirmos o Ministério quando éramos Inimigos Público Número 1? Eu tenho a cicatriz daquele dia até hoje. - Harry rolou mais uma vez os olhos.

- E você sobreviveu, não sobreviveu? O que significa...

- Que eu tenho que agradecer muito por Hermione existir em minha vida. Porque sem ela, estaríamos ferrados. - Harry riu.

Nisto ele não tirava a razão de Ron.

**oOo**

Andrew retesou os ombros ao ouvir o galho seco quebrar sob o seu pé e fez uma careta diante da gafe. Prontamente sentiu a mão de Benjamin o estapeando na nuca e o viu rolar os olhos em sua direção enquanto fazia uma negativa com a cabeça e avançava pela trilha.

- Veja. - Ben falou baixinho, apontando para os respingos de sangue no chão. - Parece que você o acertou. - Drew deu um largo sorriso diante do elogio. - Acertou, não matou. - e rolou os olhos. Ben era tão difícil de agradar quanto o pai deles.

Um farfalhar nos arbustos à esquerda dos dois jovens os fez ficarem quietos e vagarosamente Ben engatilhou a sua espingarda enquanto Drew apertava com mais força o cabo do facão entre os seus dedos.

Ambos continuaram a passos silenciosos pela trilha, com os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento, até que um novo farfalhar de arbustos chamou a atenção deles para a criatura que surgiu de entre as folhas em um pulo.

Ben nem ao menos esperou que ela aterrissasse e logo disparou a espingarda, a acertando no peito e a fazendo recuar diante do impacto da bala.

- Drew! - Ben chamou enquanto engatilhava novamente a arma e a apontava na direção do vampiro. Com a atenção deste voltada para Benjamin que ainda atirava, ele nem ao menos viu Andrew aproximar-se o suficiente para girar o facão no ar e cortar-lhe a cabeça fora.

Sangue espirrou sobre Ben quando a cabeça se desprendeu do corpo e o rapaz fez uma careta de nojo.

- Era a minha camisa favorita. - resmungou enquanto via o sangue borrar o logo do AC/DC estampado em sua camisa.

- Quantas vezes o papai já falou...

- Para não usar roupas civis na caçada, apenas roupas de caçada? - Ben rolou os olhos. O problema era que as roupas de caçada eram flanelas e xadrez, algo que Astoria trazia do Exército da Salvação para serem usadas com esse único fim.

- Então não reclama. - Drew deu de ombros enquanto tirava da mochila que trouxera um pacote de sal, gasolina e fósforo. Ben deixou as reclamações um pouco de lado e após recolher a varinha do bolso interno da jaqueta, abriu um buraco no chão com um feitiço e levitou o corpo e a cabeça para dentro dele. Em seguida Drew derramou o sal, a gasolina e tacou fogo.

Ambos ficaram ali até as chamas consumirem por completo o cadáver e se apagarem. Com outro feitiço Ben fechou a cova e ambos recolheram as suas coisas e retornaram por onde vieram.

- E então? - Draco perguntou, sentado sobre o capô da picape parada na beira da estrada, enquanto os seus olhos e dedos estavam ocupados com um jogo no celular.

- Vampiro morto. - Ben declarou.

- E?

- Devidamente queimado e enterrado. - Ben completou.

- E quem deu o golpe final? - Draco salvou o jogo e voltou a atenção para os dois jovens. Drew sorriu largamente antes de responder:

- Eu! - Draco sorriu de volta. Afinal, era por isso que estavam ali. A primeira caçada de Drew sem o auxílio de Draco e Astoria.

- Então vamos para casa. - declarou, descendo do capô do carro em um pulo. Ben e Drew dirigiram-se para o Chevelle SS 396 parado na beira da estrada em frente a picape. Um presente de 16 anos para Ben que desde que foi apresentado ao Impala de Dean Winchester tomou paixão por carros clássicos e vivia dizendo aos pais que teria um.

Anos depois, vários trabalhos temporários depois e uma ajuda financeira de Narcisa e Daphne, ele conseguiu o seu tão sonhado carro.

A viagem de volta a Spinner's End foi regada por um tagarelar de Drew sobre a caçada, com Ben rolando os olhos vez ou outra diante do falatório do irmão. Era como se ele tivesse esquecido que Ben esteve lá, que ele presenciou tudo, portanto não precisava de um replay da história. Mas deixou estar, Drew estava excitado. Foi a primeira caçada dele sem a supervisão dos seus pais e ele estava esperado há anos por este dia.

Quarenta minutos depois com Drew falando sem interrupção, eles finalmente chegaram em Spinner's End e Ben trocou um olhar com o irmão ao ver que o pai havia estacionado a caminhonete em frente a casa de Daphne ao invés da casa deles.

- O que foi? - Ben perguntou ao sair do carro, indo de encontro a Draco. Drew seguiu o irmão.

- Reunião na casa da Daphne. - Draco respondeu.

Geralmente quando Daphne os chamava diretamente de uma caçada era porque já tinha outra em vista.

Drew rapidamente se animou. Dois trabalhos em uma só noite era extremamente emocionante e ele mal podia esperar para contar para a mãe sobre como ele decapitou o vampiro com um golpe só.

O trio seguiu para a casa de Daphne, entrando nesta sem pedir licença, e logo foram cumprimentados por vozes que não pertenciam a Astoria e Daphne e que vinham da sala.

- Mas olha só. - Draco disse em tom zombeteiro e Ben e Drew olharam por cima do ombro do pai para verem os visitantes. - Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Malfoy. - Harry rolou os olhos diante da zombaria do outro homem, mas mesmo assim estendeu uma mão em cumprimento para ele. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry prontamente se corrigiu. - Me desculpe, é Campbell agora, certo?

- E não se esqueça disto Potter. - Draco rebateu e recebeu a mão estendida em cumprimento. Para Ron ele deu apenas um aceno de cabeça reconhecendo a presença do outro auror. Poderia tolerar Potter, mas Weasley eram outros quinhentos. Questão de princípios.

- Potter e Weasley encontraram um caso para nós. - Daphne, prática como sempre, foi direto ao assunto.

- Não, espera aí. Nós viemos aqui para consulta, não passar o trabalho adiante. Este ainda é um caso do Ministério. - Ron protestou.

- Em minha experiência, todos que vem aqui procurando por consulta no fim sempre precisam da nossa ajuda. - Astoria deu de ombros. Era uma verdade. Sempre foi assim nos últimos anos e com certeza não iria mudar tão cedo.

- Por enquanto é só uma consulta. - Harry esclareceu. - Uma aluna de Hogwarts foi morta na... - pausou, lançando um olhar para Ben e Drew que ainda estavam na sala. Da última vez que os vira, Drew pedia que Draco lhe contasse uma história para dormir e era levado para o quarto no colo do pai. Hoje ambos eram rapazes, mas ainda sim muito novos na opinião de Harry para ouvirem este tipo de conversa.

- São caçadores Potter. Drew teve a sua iniciação hoje, acho que eles estão mais do que acostumados a ver e ouvir falar sobre corpos.

- Você leva os seus filhos para caçar? - Harry perguntou em um tom de repreensão. Eles eram apenas crianças. Como é que Astoria, Daphne e Draco tinham coragem de expor crianças ao mundo grotesco do sobrenatural?

- Não vou largar os meus filhos no mundo, indefesos, quando sei dos perigos que rondam cada esquina depois do anoitecer. - Astoria explicou. - Além do mais, caçar é uma opção que demos à eles. Os treinamos e quando chegarem a maioridade se eles quiserem continuar nesta vida que continuem, se não, ao menos eles não serão pegos desprevenidos. Ben já chegou aos dezoito e já tomou a sua decisão. Drew ainda tem mais três anos de treinamento. Um caçador pode deixar a caça, mas a mesma nunca o deixa.

E isto era verdade. Seus primos Dean e Sam eram um exemplo disto. Mesmo aposentados ainda havia um demônio ou monstro que sempre resolvia fazer nome com a morte dos irmãos Winchester. O problema era que mesmo quarentões os irmãos ainda estavam em plena forma e Dean tinha um super protetor Castiel ao seu lado. Sam tinha uma versão 2.0 do arcanjo Gabriel, que foi trazido de volta em uma nova casca (uma bela morena de longas pernas) mas com a mesma personalidade em com quem Sam vivia uma relação de amor e ódio que Dean, Astoria e Daphne concordavam ser um caso extremo de tensão sexual muito mal resolvida.

Mas ainda sim, quando alguma criatura causava um arranhão que fosse em Sam, ela descobria de maneira dolorosa o que era a verdadeira fúria de Gabriel.

- Josie Hawthorn foi encontrada morta em frente a entrada da Corvinal. - Harry continuou. Pelo visto toda a família iria participar da conversa.

Gina e ele criaram os filhos da melhor maneira que puderam, mas tinha que admitir que foi um pouco super protetor em relação aos perigos do mundo. Não queria que as suas crianças conhecessem a crueldade humana antes da hora. Não como Harry conheceu. James, Lily e Albus já viviam com o peso da responsabilidade de serem da família Potter, não precisavam de mais fardos em suas costas jovens.

- O legista encontrou unha e cabelo humano no corpo pertencentes ao assassino. Testemunhas disseram que o assassino era uma criatura enorme com garras e chifre.

- Obviamente não era humano e ao mesmo tempo era. Josie foi morta por cortes profundos no tórax causados por algo bem afiado. Cinco cortes paralelos. - completou Ron.

- Cinco dedos. - Daphne especulou, indo até a estante de livros que ficou ainda mais abarrotada com os anos. - Criatura enorme, com chifres, cabelo e garras. Me soa familiar. - ponderou enquanto percorria os olhos pelas espinhas dos livros até encontrar o que queria. - Semestre passado o meu planejamento de aula foi focado em criaturas da mitologia oriental. - Daphne colocou o livro sobre a mesa, o folheando até chegar na página desejada.

- Oni? - Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ler o título do capítulo. - Demônios da mitologia japonesa.

- Suas origens são das mais variadas. Uma delas é que são humanos pecadores, punidos por Enma-Daioh no Inferno. - Daphne explicou e prontamente a atenção de Ron e Harry foram para Astoria que suspirou.

- Vamos dizer que é uma questão de jurisdição. As criaturas e deuses mitológicos não deixaram de existir, apenas perderam a importância devido a propagação do cristianismo. No Japão o budismo é a filosofia espiritual predominante então lá o mundo sobrenatural funciona de maneira diferente. - explicou.

- Mas se os Onis são demônios. - Ben intrometeu-se na conversa. - O que eles poderiam querer com Josie? Algum pacto que ela fez e que a dívida foi cobrada? - Ben detestava lidar com demônios. Experiências ruins já que parte da sua infância ele foi órfão de mãe por causa de um pacto com um demônio. Claro que a escolha havia sido de Astoria, mas quando se é criança e pega desprezo por algo fica difícil largar essa mágoa mesmo depois de crescido.

- Impossível. Onis não são como os demônios que lidamos. Eles não se associam a humanos. - Daphne explicou. - Porque eles próprios perdem a humanidade. Eles existem apenas para causar destruição.

- Sou só eu ou você também fica arrepiado quando eles começam com esse assunto de Céu e Inferno? - Ron murmurou para Harry e Drew, que estava perto de ambos e o ouviu, soltou uma risadinha. Então era melhor eles nunca encontrarem Castiel e Gabriel. Principalmente Gabriel, se ficavam nervosos só de ouvir falar no assunto.

- Mas um Oni pode ser controlado. - Astoria apontou para uma passagem no velho livro. - Aprisionado em um contrato mágico.

- As barreiras de Hogwarts alertaram para a presença desse Oni? - Draco perguntou, com os olhos fixos na passagem do livro indicada por Astoria.

- Não. Nenhuma alteração, nada. - Harry respondeu.

- O que pode significar que alguém dentro de Howarts o convocou. - continuou Draco.

- Mas as barreiras teriam sido alertadas. - Ron argumentou.

- Não necessariamente. - falou Daphne. - O mundo mágico é meio limitado ao conhecimento de criaturas da noite desde que se isolou do mundo trouxa. Muitas dessas criaturas andam apenas entre os trouxas, muitas outras existem no mundo mágico mas possuem subespécies mais perigosas e que também só andam entre os trouxas. E muitas outras só existem em folclores, e que o mundo mágico dispensa como não reais. Portanto as barreiras não as incluiria como ameaça se quem as colocou achar que essas criaturas não existem. É por isso que nós, caçadores, existimos. Se o mundo mágico tivesse este conhecimento, estaríamos sem trabalho. Além de que muitas dessas criaturas se forem combatidas com magia ficam mais fortes ao invés de enfraquecidas, e nós sabemos como bruxos dependem da magia para tudo e ou menosprezam tecnologia trouxa ou não fazem ideia de como essa funciona.

- E o que você sugere? - Ron perguntou.

- Se for mesmo um Oni e este foi invocado por alguém dentro de Hogwarts, vocês terão que montar vigilância vinte e quatro horas.

- É uma ideia. - Harry interrompeu Daphne e aproximou-se do livro, vendo que neste havia a ilustração de um Oni horroroso com chifres, dentes grandes, pele macilenta e avermelhada e garras mortais. - O problema é que no momento em que colocarmos aurores dentro da escola, a pessoa por detrás do assassinato irá ficar alerta. - ou pior, colocar a culpa em outro como Tom Riddle fez com Hagrid décadas antes. A história se repetia, mas o monstro era outro, não havia avisos com sangue nas paredes e Josie era sangue puro há gerações.

- E magia poderá não matá-lo. - completou Astoria. - Não se ele for como os outros demônios que já enfrentamos.

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio por minutos, considerando as possibilidades do que poderia ser feito.

- Eu posso ir. - Ben quebrou a quietude e todos os olhares foram para ele.

- Como é? - Harry perguntou intrigado.

- Aurores alertariam o assassino, e mesmo que um entrasse em Hogwarts disfarçado não saberia derrotar esse Oni de maneira tradicional. Eu sim.

- Você só esqueceu um detalhe: - Harry o interrompeu. - Você é um civil, menor de idade, não treinado...

- Se eu bem me lembro auror Potter, este civil te rendeu quando tinha apenas oito anos. - Harry fez uma careta. Ben ainda se lembrava disso? Porque Harry jamais iria esquecer do garotinho apontando uma arma para ele dentro do quarto de um motel. - E eu sou devidamente treinado, provavelmente mais do que muitos de seus aurores. E sou maior de idade tanto dentro quanto fora do mundo mágico. Fiz dezoito anos no mês passado.

Harry ainda sim não gostava nada da ideia.

- A ideia dele é boa. - Ron cochichou para o amigo. - Se o assassino por detrás do monstro resolver investigar o passado dele tudo o que vai descobrir é um garoto que estudava em casa antes de ir para Hogwarts. Não sabemos com quem estamos lidando e quais recursos ele tem.

- Ainda sim é um civil...

- E quantas vezes já usamos um civil em missões?

- Hermione não conta. Ela sabia no que se metia e na maioria das vezes só nos serviu como consultora.

- O garoto tem razão, ele é treinado, sabe com o que esta lidando e terá Neville e Minerva de olho nele.

Harry suspirou. Os argumentos de Ron eram bons e válidos. Mas ainda sim quando ele olhava para Ben apenas via um menino assustado defendendo o irmão do perigo e nada mais.

- O que vocês acham? - perguntou à Astoria e Draco. Como pais com certeza eles não iriam querer envolver o filho em tamanho perigo.

Draco trocou um olhar com Astoria e deu de ombros.

- A decisão é do Benny. - respondeu e Harry grunhiu.

- Sério mesmo Malfoy?

- Potter, eu não sei como você criou os seus filhos, mas eu criei os meus para saberem lidar com o mundo e, infelizmente, este tem pesadelos que se tornam reais e que precisam de alguém para eliminá-los.

- Você realmente mudou Malfoy.

- Agora que você percebeu isto? E é Campbell, Potter. - corrigiu e Harry soltou outro grunhido.

- Certo, você será o nosso infiltrado. Mas irá fazer tudo o que eu mandar. - Ben prestou continência de maneira zombeteira para Harry.

- Sim senhor, tudo o que quiser senhor. - e Harry rolou os olhos.

- Não sei porque mas esta missão mal começou e eu já estou começando a me arrepender amargamente dela.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Benjamin sabia sobre Hogwarts por causa das histórias de sua família. Sua avó Narcisa gostava de lembrar os seus tempos áureos na escola, seus pais preferiam esquecer, e outros detalhes não contados ele aprendera em livros. Mas havia algo que não mudava nas histórias não importava quem a contasse: Hogwarts fascinava desde o primeiro olhar. E se a vista do castelo ao subir pela estrada de Hogsmeade em direção a este era espetacular, a visão que a torre da diretoria oferecia do terreno era mais deslumbrante ainda.

- Benjamin Campbell. - Ben virou-se para ver McGonagall entrar na sala com um punhado de pergaminhos nas mãos. - Harry me explicou a situação. - ela crispou os lábios e Ben percebeu que, como Potter, a diretora não gostava da ideia dele estar trabalhando naquele caso. - Mas assim como todos eu também quero saber quem é o responsável por tamanha atrocidade.

Minerva foi até a sua mesa, depositando os papéis sobre esta, e sentou-se na cadeira, indicando com um gesto de mão a cadeira oposta onde Ben se sentou.

Havia algo naquele rapaz que a intrigava. Algo familiar. Talvez o formato do rosto, ou os olhos, Minerva considerou ele ser filho de algum ex-aluno, mas Harry lhe dissera que os pais do menino eram trouxas. Mas a cisma não a deixava.

- Educado em casa, mas os seus testes de admissão foram muito bons. - só porque o garoto estava ali a trabalho não queria dizer que ele receberia privilégios. Benjamin teria que se passar por um aluno, sem levantar suspeitas, e portanto ele recebeu o mesmo teste que qualquer estudante transferido receberia para saber se o nível de conhecimento dele estava de acordo com o currículo escolar do ano que ele deveria pertencer. - Estou curiosa: se os seus pais são trouxas, quem o educou?

- Minha tia, irmã da minha mãe. Ela é uma bruxa nascida trouxa. - Minerva fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. A ficha dele dizia isto, mas algo faltava na história, podia sentir. Entretanto, deixaria isto para depois. Confiava em Harry e sabia que o homem não lhe mandaria mais problemas além dos que já tinha.

Por enquanto o Conselho da escola conseguiu abafar o escândalo que foi a morte de Josie, mas não levaria muito tempo para a notícia vazar e toda esta situação se tornar uma nova Câmara Secreta.

- Hogwarts, como bem sabe, é composta por casas e portanto terá que ser selecionado para uma. - Benjamin arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu Minerva recolher um chapéu pontudo e puído de sobre a estante e prontamente colocá-lo sobre a sua cabeça.

- Ah! - Ben deu um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir a voz ecoando dentro de sua cabeça. - Scorpius Malfoy.

- O quê? Não! Você deve estar...

- Quieto garoto. Eu existo desde antes dos seus antepassados virem do continente para a Bretanha. Não há como me enrolar. Parece que as histórias sobre a sua morte foram exageradas.

- Eu...

- Não o mandei ficar quieto? Hum, vamos ver. Inteligência, perspicácia, bravura, sagacidade, lealdade. Você tem qualidades que o faria apto a qualquer uma das casas.

- Ótimo! Então pare de tagarelar e me coloque em qualquer uma dessas casas...

- Mas o que eu vejo aqui? Caçar monstros, salvar pessoas, o negócio da família? Oras, oras, o que Draco tem aprontado nesses últimos anos?

- Você vai discutir a minha árvore genealógica ou escolher logo?

- Que impaciência. Pois bem então: GRIFINÓRIA!

Prontamente depois do anúncio, Minerva tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Ben com um discreto sorriso.

- Meus parabéns. A Grifinória foi a minha casa na minha época de estudante e eu fui a sua diretora quando ainda lecionava. A honre e a respeite e tenho certeza de que será muito bem vindo nela.

- Com todo o respeito diretora, mas eu não estou exatamente aqui para fazer amigos.

- Não, claro que não. - Minerva falou, depositando o chapéu sobre a mesa. - Venha, o café da manhã já começou, vou levá-lo até o salão onde você poderá se juntar aos seus novos colegas de casa. - declarou, saindo da sala e sendo seguida de perto por Ben, ainda pensando de onde, afinal, conhecia aquele garoto.

**oOo**

James ainda estava inconformado com o que tinha acontecido com Josie e mal podia acreditar. Os boatos não eram os melhores e diziam que ela havia sido despedaçada, que órgãos lhe faltavam e suspeitavam que ela tenha sido usada para algum ritual macabro de magia negra. James apenas tentava entender como alguém podia ser tão cruel com uma pessoa tão inocente.

- Quem é aquele? - James ergueu os olhos do seu mingau frio ao ouvir a pergunta de Lily e percebeu que um certo burburinho havia começado ao seu redor.

Seguiu com o olhar na direção em que a irmã apontava e viu que McGonagall havia acabado de entrar no salão acompanhada de um rapaz vestindo jeans, botas, camiseta e jaqueta de couro. A diretora falou algo para ele que a respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e depois seguiu para a mesa dos professores. O rapaz tomou o caminho inverso e foi na direção da mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se no único lugar vago nesta: ao lado de James.

- Rose Weasley. - Rose prontamente se apresentou ao novato antes mesmo que este terminasse de sentar, jogando por sobre o ombro uma mecha dos seus cabelos acobreados e cheios. Um gesto que Lily e James sabiam ser de flerte. Por isso que ambos rolaram os olhos diante da atitude da prima.

- Benjamin Campbell. - Ben estendeu à ela uma mão em cumprimento e Rose a recebeu com um largo sorriso no rosto que desapareceu quando recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Lily.

- Deixa de ser oferecida. - a menina sussurrou para a prima assim que ela recolheu a mão após o cumprimento.

- James Potter. - James se apresentou de maneira mais formal, totalmente diferente de Rose, sendo imitado por Lily.

- Lily Potter. - Ben apenas sorriu para os dois adolescentes, não podendo deixar de notar a ironia. Logo em seu primeiro dia ele foi sentar justamente com a prole dos aurores Potter e Weasley.

- Você foi transferido de onde? - Rose perguntou curiosa. Acreditava que ele seria do último ano e como já estavam em Novembro, as vestes casuais e o fato de nunca tê-lo visto na escola antes indicava claramente uma transferência.

- Eu estudava magia em casa antes de vir para cá. Minha tia nos ensinava. - Ben deu de ombros, lançando um olhar desconfiado para a comida exposta na mesa.

Era inglês de nascença, mas não de criação, pois passara mais tempo na América e no continente caçando criaturas sobrenaturais com a sua avó e primos maternos que não estava muito acostumado com os hábitos alimentares de sua terra natal. Nem mesmo o famoso sotaque britânico ele tinha. Sabia disto pois nas escolas trouxas em que estudara durante as suas viagens todos diziam que ele tinha um sotaque indefinido. Ele e Drew.

- Nós? - continuou Rose.

- Meu irmão e eu.

- E o seu irmão não veio para Hogwarts por quê?

- Porque não quis. - Drew poderia ter vindo para ajudá-lo, mas os seus pais ainda não o considerava preparado para uma caçada deste porte. Ben já tinha o treinamento completo em magia e caçada e com certeza não aprenderia nada de novo em Hogwarts, o que o ajudaria a focar na missão ao invés de se preocupar com deveres de casa e compreender a lição. Drew ainda estava estudando, por isso não era apto para este trabalho.

- E você veio por quê? Presumo que esteja no último ano, não seria mais fácil terminar os seus estudos em casa?

- Você sempre interroga todas as pessoas que acaba de conhecer ou eu sou um caso especial? - Rose corou diante da reprimenda. Era curiosa como a sua mãe, mas não era traça de livros como ela. Hugo herdara esta qualidade. Preferia obter as informações de maneira mais direta. Pesquisas geralmente a entediavam.

- Sutil Rose, sutil. - Lily debochou.

Ben apenas deu uma leve negativa com a cabeça. Não gostava de ser interrogado. Não quando foi educado a mentir com perfeição desde o berço. A vida dele requeria tal tipo de talento e as pessoas acreditavam mais em uma mentira bem contada do que na verdade propriamente dita. E Ben era o que geralmente fazia as perguntas, não o contrário.

Depois da repreensão, Rose voltou ao seu café, comendo e conversando ao mesmo tempo com Lily. James ainda brincava com o seu mingau, o remexendo com a colher mas sem prová-lo uma única vez, e Ben ainda considerava o que naquela mesa era válido comer sem correr o risco de entupir de uma vez só as suas artérias. Dean costumava zombar dizendo que Ben e Sam eram almas gêmeas, pois ambos só gostavam de comida de coelho. Drew fazia questão de concordar e só para provocar, Dean e ele pediam hambúrgueres pingando de gordura para darem grotescas mordidas nestes só para enojarem Sam e Ben diante dos hábitos alimentares primitivos dos irmãos.

Quando Ben finalmente decidiu pela salada de frutas que parecia a coisa menos arriscada de se comer ali, um grito interrompeu o burburinho de conversas no Salão Principal.

Todos se viraram em seus assentos para ver uma jovem da Lufa-Lufa caída no chão, perto da mesa da casa, cercada por alguns colegas e com a perna esquerda em um ângulo nada natural para uma perna. E se Benjamin não estivesse enganado, a ponta de algo branco e vermelho que rasgava a meia-calça que a menina usava com certeza era o osso que perfurou a carne diante da fratura.

- Acho que eu vou vomitar. - Lily comentou enquanto a diretora e alguns professores saíam correndo da mesa ao socorro da menina que chorava copiosamente. Minerva conjurou uma padiola e levitou a garota para esta e Ben aproveitou a confusão para aproximar-se do grupo e surrupiar a bolsa caída no chão. Bolsa que com certeza pertencia a garota.

Enquanto Minerva saía do salão com a padiola levitando ao seu lado, acompanhada de um dos professores e algumas alunas amiga da lufa-lufa, Ben remexeu na bolsa enquanto todos estavam ocupados demais comentando sobre o acontecido para notá-lo ao canto do salão revirando a mochila da colega.

- O que está fazendo meu jovem? - alguém perguntou atrás dele, no momento em que Ben achou ter encontrado alguma coisa. Rapidamente ele pegou o saquinho suspeito e o enfiou no bolso da jaqueta e logo em seguida virou-se para quem havia feito a pergunta.

Na sua frente havia uma mulher alta, esguia, de pele pálida, intensos olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros. Uma mulher bonita demais para ser professora, como as vestes dela indicavam, mas a expressão séria e reprovadora dela mostrava que ela estava na profissão certa.

- Eu apenas recolhi a bolsa para devolvê-la a dona. Ela esqueceu com a confusão. - Ben falou com um sorriso inocente que Draco sempre o avisou para não usar porque este não convencia ninguém.

- Que consideração a sua. - a mulher disse em tom de zombaria e estendeu uma mão na direção dele, claramente pedindo que Ben entregasse a bolsa. O que ele fez.

Assim que ela deu as costas e se afastou, Benjamin retirou do bolso o objeto que tinha conseguido surrupiar antes que ela confiscasse a bolsa e soltou um "hum" sob a respiração ao ver o saquinho de feitiços na palma de sua mão.

Curioso. O que levaria alguém a usar tal tipo de magia em uma escola de magia? Alguém que com certeza estava brincando com o perigo e não queria ser detectado. Alguém disposto a fazer estragos.

**oOo**

Foi na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Ben descobriu quem era a modelo se passando por professora: Gabrielle Delacour. Era a nova contratada da escola, pelo que descobrira dos cochichos de seus colegas de classe, e veio para substituir a antiga professora que no começo do ano letivo havia sofrido um acidente nas escadas moventes que a deixou incapacitada de lecionar por tempo indeterminado.

- Gabrielle mon amour! - Ben arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver James aproximar-se da professora com um sorriso galante

- Sr. Potter! Quantas vezes preciso dizer que dentro da escola é professora Delacour? E pare de tentar falar francês, você esta assassinando a minha língua mãe.

James apenas riu divertido e recolheu a mão da professora Delacour, a beijando.

- Apenas mais uma vez mon ange. - a professora Delacour rolou os olhos e empurrou James na direção das carteiras.

- Você é ridículo. - Rose comentou quando o primo sentou ao seu lado na mesa. - Benjamin, aqui! - chamou, acenando para Ben que foi até a dupla e sentou do outro lado de Rose.

- Sutil Rose, sutil. - James zombou. - Alguma coisa errada com o seu uniforme? - perguntou quando viu Benjamin mexer pela terceira vez na gola da camisa.

Para Ben havia tudo errado com o seu uniforme. Detestava roupas sociais e gravatas. Era um sujeito que só usava jeans e camisetas. Portanto aquele uniforme o estava matando.

- Não, nada. - resmungou quando finalmente conseguiu afrouxar a gravata.

Alunos ainda entravam na sala enquanto a professora Delacour arrumava alguns livros sobre a mesa. Grifinórios e lufa-lufas misturando-se uns com os outros nas carteiras.

- Atingiu uma artéria. Ela teve que ser transferida para o St. Mungus. - Ben ouviu um grupo de meninas dizer atrás dele e concluiu que elas deveriam estar falando da garota que misteriosamente fraturou a perna ao levantar-se da cadeira. Foi por isto que Benjamin fuxicou na mochila dela. Ninguém quebrava a perna apenas por pôr-se de pé. Não alguém saudável e sem problemas nos ossos.

- Certo, certo! - a professora Delacour bateu palmas, chamando a atenção dos alunos. - Eu sei que todos estão preocupados com a srta. Jones, mas o momento não é para isto, mas sim estudar. - e começou a explanar sobre o currículo daquele trimestre, sobre os NIEM's e sobre o que ela esperava de seus alunos.

- NIEM's? - Ben murmurou.

- Níveis Extraordinários de Magia. É a prova do Ministério para avaliar a capacidade dos alunos e quais carreiras eles podem seguir. - Rose explicou.

- E todos são obrigados a fazerem esta prova?

- Se você quiser o seu diploma. - Ben esperava já ter resolvido este caso e saído de Hogwarts antes disto. Já tinha planos para a sua vida e esses incluíam uma faculdade nos EUA, perto de onde os seus primos moravam, no bunker dos Homens das Cartas, para ajudá-los nas caçadas.

A professora Delacour começando a explicar a matéria o fez esquecer deste assunto no momento e concentrar-se na aula, mas não o fez esquecer o que as meninas sentadas atrás dele disseram.

A fratura havia atingido uma artéria de Jones. O que significava que se ela estivesse sozinha durante o incidente e não fosse socorrida a tempo, iria sangrar até a morte. E Ben suspeitava que aquilo não havia sido mero acidente. Aparentemente o assassino de Josie atacara novamente.

**oOo**

- Posso dizer que este é o meio de comunicação mais estranho que já vi? - Ben comentou enquanto via o rosto do auror Potter, ao invés do seu, refletido no pequeno espelho de mão.

- Estranho mas eficaz. Corujas podem ser interceptadas e lareiras monitoradas. Este é o meio mais seguro de contato.

- O que há de errado com celulares?

- Se você conseguir fazê-los funcionar dentro de Hogwarts, fique à vontade. Mas o que você estava dizendo sobre Jones?

- O acidente não foi tão acidente assim. Foi provocado.

- Impossível. Não foi detectado vestígios de magia no ferimento dela. Minerva me informou porque achou o ferimento estranho. Jones é uma garota saudável, atleta do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, não teria razão para ela quebrar a perna de maneira natural, ainda mais da maneira que ela quebrou.

- Isso eu já tinha presumido. É por isso que durante a confusão fiz questão de fuçar a bolsa dela e achei um saquinho de feitiços.

- Saquinho de feitiços?

- Pergunte a minha tia. Aproveite e pergunta para ela se bruxos não wicca podem usar este tipo de magia.

- Por quê?

- Porque se não for o caso eu terei apenas um suspeito na lista.

- O zelador? Nem todos os crimes são culpa do mordomo. - Ben soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Hah, muito engraçado. Apenas pergunte. Eu preciso ir, tenho aula agora. Falo com você mais tarde para saber a resposta. - e com isto murmurou o feitiço que encerrou a conexão e guardou o espelho na mochila, saindo sorrateiramente da torre do relógio e tirando o mapa de Hogwarts do bolso da calça para encontrar o caminho de sua próxima classe.

- Me diz uma coisa. - James colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Benjamin assim que ele pisou dentro da sala de Transfiguração. - Você joga Quadribol? - perguntou.

A primeira coisa que ele havia notado no novato era que este estava em forma. Era magro, com músculos discretos e definidos, os ombros não eram tão largos quanto os de James e ele era um ou dois centímetros mais baixo, o que significava que seria perfeito como apanhador já que o que a Grifinória tinha no momento era uma negação no assunto que apenas entrou no time porque era o irmão caçula do último capitão. Mas este se formou e James era o capitão agora e tinha o direito de escolher quem bem entendesse.

- Quadribol? - Ben perguntou e James o olhou como se ele tivesse matado uma pessoa na sua frente.

- Me diz que você sabe o que é Quadribol.

- Teoricamente. - James arregalou os olhos.

- Você nunca jogou?

- Nascido trouxa que estudou em casa, acho que não tive muitas chances.

- Mas a sua tia não lhe ensinou sobre o jogo? - Daphne o ensinou muitas coisas e uma delas era como desmontar, limpar e montar de novo uma arma de fogo, Quadribol com certeza nem passou pela cabeça dela.

O que sabia veio de Draco que lhe contou uma coisa ou outra sobre a época em que foi jogador do time de sua casa, quando ensinou Drew e ele a voar. Só porque não tinha mais magia não significava que ele havia esquecido tudo o que aprendera nos anos em que viveu no mundo mágico. Daphne o ensinou muitas coisas didáticas, Astoria e Draco o ensinou alguns feitiços que não eram propriamente adequados para o currículo escolar, mas que eram muito úteis em sua vida de caçador.

- Ao menos me diga que você sabe voar.

- Sim. - respondeu, desvencilhando-se do braço de James e indo a procura do primeiro assento vazio na esperança de livrar-se do outro adolescente. Em vão, pois James sentou na carteira ao seu lado.

- Estão abertas as inscrições para o time de Quadribol, você poderia se candidatar.

- Pode esquecer. - não estava ali para jogar Quadribol.

- Você é antissocial assim mesmo ou eu sou um caso especial?

- Se eu fizer esse maldito teste você vai parar de me amolar?

- Não prometo nada. - James sorriu matreiro e virou-se na direção do professor quando este começou a falar sobre a aula do dia.

No almoço, uma coruja parda entrou pelas janelas do salão acompanhada de outras e planou sobre a mesa da Grifinória, soltando sobre o prato de ovos mexidos de Ben um pequeno envelope que ele prontamente abriu e reconheceu no pedaço de pergaminho a letra de sua tia. E a mensagem só dizia uma coisa:

"Sim"

Benjamin quase grunhiu. Então bruxos estavam aptos a usarem o tipo de magia que praticantes da wicca usavam. Maravilha. Havia voltado a estaca zero então. Ou seja, sem suspeitos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Susan estava atrasada. Mais do que atrasada. E, por isto, quase tropeçou ao terminar de descer as escadas. Se acelerasse mais o passo com certeza conseguiria chegar ao Salão Principal para ao menos tomar um copo de leite antes da primeira aula do dia.

Dobrou uma esquina, deslizando pelo chão recém encerado eu parou abruptamente. Seus olhos negros ficaram largos, sua pele morena anormalmente pálida e um grito aterrorizante brotou do fundo de sua garganta. Um grito que ecoou pelas paredes, alto o suficiente para atrair a atenção de quem estava no Salão Principal.

Passos foram ouvidos, farfalhar de tecidos e logo professores e alunos surgiram no corredor onde Susan estava para verem qual foi a causa do grito.

- Professora Delacour. - Minerva chamou ao aproximar-se de Susan, empurrando a menina aterrorizada para os braços de Gabrielle, que a envolveu pelos ombros e a virou de costas pois mais à frente, no meio do corredor, uma imagem terrível se apresentava.

Lucky Hale não havia tido tanta sorte como o seu nome dizia, pois a sexta anista da Grifinória estava caída no meio do corredor sobre uma poça do próprio sangue. Sangue este que parecia ter escorrido de todos os poros do corpo dela. Os olhos amêndoas estavam vítreos, a boca aberta em um grito nunca solto e a pele estava cinzenta.

- Professor Longbottom, contate o Departamento de Aurores. - Minerva ordenou e soltou um suspiro cansado, conjurando um lençol o qual estendeu sobre o corpo. - Monitores, levem os alunos de volta ao Salão Principal.

Os monitores que estavam entre o grupo começaram a guiar os alunos de volta para o salão mas Ben, que estava mais ao fundo, aproveitou a confusão para afastar-se de todos e entrar em um corredor atrás de si, tomando um caminho alternativo para a torre da Grifinória. Estava há uma semana na escola, o que lhe deu tempo o suficiente para aprender todos os caminhos de Hogwarts e conhecer os seus colegas de casa assim como reconhecer alguns colegas de escola.

Em oito minutos ele chegou em frente a entrada da torre, rapidamente falou a senha e atravessou o salão comunal vazio, mas assim que pisou na escada que dava para o dormitório feminino, esta rapidamente virou um escorrega.

- Esperto... e antiquado. - murmurou, lançando um olhar caminho acima e vendo que no topo havia dois suportes para lamparinas. Com um girar de varinha, Ben conjurou uma corda a qual prendeu em um dos ganchos para lamparina e rapidamente escalou aquele tobogã mágico até o topo.

Procurou a porta do sexto ano e entrou no dormitório varrendo os olhos pelo mesmo, indo para os malões ao pé das camas, até encontrar um com as iniciais L.H.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao malão, o abrindo e remexendo com cuidado o seu conteúdo, mas nada encontrou. Voltou os olhos para a cama e correu para esta, revirando cobertas, colchão e travesseiros, mas também nada. Mais uma vez percorreu o olhar pelo quarto, a procura de algo suspeito que fosse, até que viu alguma coisa caída no chão entre a cabeceira da cama e o criado-mudo. Algo que ao pegar Ben viu ser um ursinho de pelúcia.

Um ursinho de pelúcia novo, pois o pelo deste estava extremamente limpo e o laço do pescoço ainda sedoso e de um vermelho brilhante.

Ben revirou o brinquedo, mas este parecia normal. Entretanto isto não o impediu de pegar o canivete que sempre carregava do bolso de sua calça e perfurar todo o urso até sentir a lâmina bater em algo que ia além de enchimento. Ben rasgou o tecido e de entre a espuma tirou um saquinho de feitiços. O guardou no bolso interno do casaco do seu uniforme e atirou o urso nas chamas da lareira assim que chegou na sala comunal, minutos antes do quadro de entrada se abrir e seus colegas de casa passarem por ele.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estão todos aqui? - perguntou para James quando este se aproximou.

- A diretora cancelou as aulas do dia e mandou todos ficarem em suas salas comunais até segunda ordem. - explicou. - Mas então, me diz, qual é o seu tamanho? - James rapidamente mudou de assunto e Ben deu à ele um olhar de estranheza.

- Como?

- Roupas, o tamanho que você veste.

- Pra que que você quer saber?

- Para mandar encomendar o seu uniforme.

- Potter, eu nem fiz esse maldito teste, nada garante que eu vá passar.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai passar, sinto isto.

- E se eu passar e não quiser fazer parte do time? - Ben provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. James fez uma expressão sofrida e grunhiu.

- Você não pode fazer isto comigo cara, Albus está tirando a taça da Grifinória desde que conseguiu a vaga de apanhador da Sonserina. É humilhante ter que aguentá-lo se gabando o verão inteiro.

- Então por que fica na companhia dele se não o tolera?

- Ele é o meu irmão, não tenho como evitar. - James respondeu com um sorriso matreiro. - E então? Número?

- Potter!

- Ao menos me diga que você vai fazer o teste.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - provocou, dando as costas para ele e indo procurar refúgio em seu dormitório, pois havia uma ligação que precisava fazer para o auror Potter.

A questão é que o "pensar no caso" de Ben terminou com ele parado no meio do campo de Quadribol em um fim de tarde de quarta-feira, sob uma chuva fina e vento gelado, obeservando os testes de seus colegas de casa. Fez uma careta quando um balaço acertou uma quarta anista que tentava a vaga de apanhador, antes mesmo dessa ganhar altura o suficiente para começar a procurar pelo pomo de ouro. A garota caiu da vassoura sobre o gramado como uma ave abatida e por minutos ficou lá estendida, piscando para o céu nublado, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

- Próximo! - James gritou de onde pairava perto dos gols, com o taco de apanhador apoiado no ombro esquerdo e com uma expressão sofrida no rosto. Metade das pessoas que se candidataram já havia feito o teste e todas elas foram reprovadas até o momento.

Um quinto anista, pequeno e franzino, que estava parado ao lado de Ben caminhou alguns passos a frente. O menino tremia feito vara verde e Ben não sabia dizer se era nervoso, pavor ou frio. James Potter mostrou ser um carrasco quando o assunto era Quadribol. Não exigia nada menos além de perfeição de seus jogadores e os treinos oficiais ainda nem tinham começado.

- Ele foi co-capitão nos últimos três anos. - Cecile Bell, uma sexta anista e artilheira do time, parada ao lado de Ben e observando os testes, comentou. - O capitão prévio não era lá muito dedicado ao time. Só ganhou a vaga porque o time de Quadribol inteiro havia se formado e ele foi o único que sobrou, então o professor Longbottom o nomeou capitão por falta de opção. Então James passou nos testes como batedor e começou a colocar ordem na casa.

- E por que o professor Longbottom não tirou a vaga do outro e deu para Potter? - Cecile deu de ombros diante da pergunta.

- Joseph era extremamente temperamental e um ótimo artilheiro. O nosso time não estava muito forte na época e não podíamos correr o risco de perder um dos poucos bons jogadores que tínhamos por causa de orgulho ferido. Então não fizemos a solicitação da troca. Mas todos sabiam que Joseph era capitão de fachada e quem realmente estava no comando era James.

- Próximo! - James gritou e Cecile e Ben interromperam a conversa para ver que o menino que havia ido fazer o teste acabava de sair do campo correndo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso não é bom. - Cecile comentou ao ver a expressão azeda de James. - Por favor, tente ao menos ficar sobre a vassoura por cinco minutos. - aconselhou a Ben antes dele afastar-se dela, passar a perna por sobre o cabo da vassoura da escola, e com um impulso levantar voo.

- As regras são simples. - James falou assim que Ben se aproximou dele. - Pegue o pomo e evite o balaço. - explicou, soltando o pomo de ouro que rodou entorno da cabeça de ambos antes de desaparecer.

Ben disparou na direção que o pomo foi, fixando o seu olhar no rastro dourado que fazia zigue e zagues pelo campo. Desviou de uma baliza quando a bolinha subitamente virou para a esquerda, bem a tempo de ver um balaço vir em sua direção. Freou a vassoura, deixando a bola passar direto, a centímetros de seu rosto, e quando ela se afastou, percorreu os olhos pelo campo a procura do pomo desaparecido.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a reação rápida de Ben quanto ao balaço que quase o acertou. Diferente dos seus colegas, ele nem ao menos piscou ao ver a bola passar tão perigosamente perto de seu rosto. Isto já era um ponto positivo. De nada lhe servia um jogador que tinha medo de se machucar.

Ben disparou novamente pelo campo ao ver o rastro do pomo de ouro passar rente as arquibancadas e acelerou o voo, esticando a mão na direção da bolinha, já sentindo as pontas dos seus dedos tocarem a mesma. Inclinou-se sobre a vassoura, esticando-se o máximo que pôde, e quando finalmente agarrou a bendita, foi no mesmo momento em que um balaço o acertou no ombro e o arremessou sobre os assentos vazios da arquibancada.

Caído sobre um dos assentos, Ben viu de rabo de olho James se aproximar, desmontar da vassoura e agachar-se ao seu lado, perto de sua cabeça.

- Tsc. E eu tinha tantas esperanças com você. - falou desapontado e Ben rolou os olhos e arremessou o pomo de ouro na testa de James que piscou surpreso. - Oh!

- É, "oh". - Ben grunhiu, sentando-se vagarosamente na arquibancada. Com certeza amanhã acordaria com um belo hematoma no ombro, nada do que ele já não estava acostumado.

- Bem... - James pegou o pomo antes que este escapasse de novo e sorriu largamente para Benjamin. - Bem vindo ao time. - Ben considerou dizer não a proposta, pois só fizera o teste para Potter parar de perturbá-lo e como não ficaria muito tempo em Hogwarts, de nada adiantava entrar no time, mas o rosto esperançoso de James o fez engolir a sua negativa de pronto e apenas pôr-se de pé sem dizer mais nada. Tinha um certo fraco para garotos bonitinhos com carinha de cachorro abandonado. Fazer o quê?

- Meu tamanho é M. - falou e James sorriu, abraçando Ben pelos ombros e o acompanhando arquibancada abaixo e mais tarde de volta ao dormitório.

**oOo**

- No momento não temos nada ainda que ligue Josie, Gracie e Lucky. Elas não têm nada em comum, não eram nem do mesmo ano, da mesma casa, suas famílias não se conheciam, seus históricos escolares e pessoais são normais. Simplesmente nada. - Harry falou para Ben que torceu os lábios em uma expressão pensativa.

- Isso é impossível. - respondeu, recostando-se no parapeito de uma das grandes janelas do corujal. - Em minha experiência, em casos como este, as vítimas _sempre_ têm algo em comum.

- A única coisa que elas têm em comum é que são todas bruxas e mulheres. Mais nada. E entre as coisas de Josie que foram confiscadas para investigação não foi encontrado o tal saquinho de feitiços.

- E eu não esperava que fosse encontrado. Josie morreu em um ataque direto, e este tipo de ataque requer mais do que uma simples maldição. A única coisa que podemos trabalhar agora é que seja quem for, tem acesso as salas comunais, ou ao menos chegaram perto o suficiente das vítimas para conseguir um objeto pessoal delas para fazer o feitiço.

- E isto pode ser qualquer um. Estamos falando de uma escola, querendo ou não você sempre vai ter contato com alguém direta ou indiretamente.

- O que os meus pais disseram? - Ben perguntou e Harry fez uma expressão de desagrado. Potter já não gostava da ideia de envolver Ben na história, menos ainda o restante dos Campbell, mas Ben se recusava a trabalhar sem ter o apoio de sua família guardando-lhe a retaguarda. Não interessava que Potter estaria disposto a colocar todo o Departamento de Aurores na cola de Ben para protegê-lo do perigo, ainda sim ele não se sentiria seguro. Só se sentiria seguro se estivesse com um Campbell, Greengrass ou Winchester ao seu lado, e ninguém mais. A família era para se confiar, os outros apenas para tolerar.

- Também estão sem pistas. Daphne ainda procura um meio de poder rastrear os saquinhos de volta ao bruxo, mas até agora voltou de mãos vazias. - Ben ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

- A prática da magia varia de região para região. Na Bretanha somos considerados praticantes merlinianos, descendentes de druídas, a primeira religião pagã existente na ilha. Nossa base de ensinamento são feitiços originários da língua antiga. Feitiços que requerem apenas poucas palavras para serem executados com perfeição. A Wicca é mais comum na América, onde os feitiços são recitados como poemas e os efeitos podem ser diversos, não diretos como os nossos fetiços.

- Uma bela aula de História da Magia, mas aonde você quer chegar?

- Não há escolas de magia na América. Os ensinamentos Wicca são passados de pais para filhos, um trouxa com aptidão para magia pode desenvolvê-la com a prática, mesmo não sendo um dom natural como o nosso caso – porque essa foi a única explicação que Ben encontrou ao conhecer Dean e Sam, seus primos trouxas, e vê-los usando feitiços durante algumas caçadas.

Curiosa sobre esse fato, na época Daphne colocou uma varinha na mão dos irmãos e os ensinou um feitiço básico de levitação que eles tentaram pôr em prática sem sucesso. E isto levou a um estudo aprofundado por parte de sua tia sobre como funcionava o universo mágico na América e em outras regiões onde a religião Wicca tinha uma certa predominância entre os crentes sobre magia.

E então ela descobriu que todo ser humano nascia com uma centelha mágica dentro de si. Em alguns casos esta centelha se desenvolvia naturalmente, quando a pessoa ainda estava se formando no útero, e daí nasciam os bruxos que eles conheciam. Os que durante a infância podiam fazer magia de maneira instintiva e na adolescência iam para escolas especializadas para desenvolverem os seus poderes e aprender a controlá-los.

Em outros casos a centelha tinha que ser forçada a se desenvolver, e era aí que entrava a Wicca. Quanto mais cedo se começava a prática, maiores eram as chances da centelha crescer. Quanto mais tarde, a única coisa que poderia acontecer era tornar a pessoa apta a realizar um feitiço ou outro, mas não poderosa o suficiente para causas grandes estragos.

Dean e Sam eram o segundo caso.

- O mundo da magia lá é contido sob as regras Wicca. Não há uma comunidade mágica em específico como a nossa. Por isso que os casos de ataques sobrenaturais são mais frequentes lá, porque não há um Ministério com leis e regras controlando essas criaturas. Não há uma sociedade à parte.

- Ainda não vejo o seu ponto.

- Se não há um Ministério, não há uma integração. A comunidade mágica americana não se relaciona com a inglesa. Então, não há troca de informações. E se não há troca de informações...

- De onde o nosso assassino encontrou o conhecimento sobre esses saquinhos de feitiços. Você já tentou a biblioteca de Hogwarts? Ela tem um grande e variado acervo.

- Não aonde eu procurei.

- Já tentou a sessão restrita?

- Preciso de autorização.

- Neville com certeza a dará.

- Quem?

- Professor Longbottom.

- Ah.

- Sim. Bem, preciso ir. Qualquer nova informação me avise. - Harry estava prestes a desligar quando se lembrou de algo. - Ah! Parabéns por entrar no time de Quadribol.

- Como é que... James. - Harry riu. - Seu pai está orgulhoso, embora um tanto decepcionado por ser a Grifinória e não a Sonserina. - Ben sorriu e rolou os olhos.

Draco não tinha exatamente chiado muito ao saber que o filho fora para a Grifinória, mas Daphne lhe dissera em carta que ele também não tinha ficado muito feliz. Isto até que Astoria o lembrou que Malfoys iam para a Sonserina, Campbells eram uma outra história.

- Boa sorte e cuidado. - Harry desejou e encerrou a ligação.

Ben ainda ficou um tempo no corujal, pensando sobre o que fazer. Havia passado uma semana desde o último ataque e o burburinho sobre este havia acalmado, mas não sumido. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que nada havia saído no Profeta Diário, mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo, e a expressão de Minerva, sempre séria e preocupada, a envelhecia mais do que a idade que ela tinha.

Alguns de seus colegas comentavam que isto tudo estava se tornando uma nova Câmara Secreta. Curioso, Ben investigou sobre o assunto e descobriu que em 1992, alunos de Hogwarts foram encontrados petrificados por alguma força misteriosa e ameaças em sangue apareceram nas paredes da escola. No fim, descobriu-se que o responsável pelo ataque foi Gina Weasley que encontrava-se sob a influência de uma horcrux de Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Voldemort, e que a criatura que estava petrificando os alunos era um enorme basilisco que foi derrotado por Harry Potter.

O problema é que naquela época o inimigo era conhecido, a ameaça foi identificada e a razão por detrás dos ataques era simples: Voldemort e o seu ódio supremo por nascidos trouxa que ele considerava estarem arruinando a comunidade mágica. Este caso era diferente.

Não havia Voldemort, as vítimas eram desde sangue puros a nascidas trouxa. Não havia ameaças em sangue escritas na parede, não havia um denominador comum. O que havia era somente um rastro de sangue e corpos que a cada dia que passava deixavam Ben ainda mais frustrado e louco para atirar em algo. Ou em alguém. De preferência alguém. E de preferência o miserável responsável por tudo isto.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- O que você fez no cabelo? - James perguntou ao sentar ao lado de Rose em um dos sofás da sala comunal.

- Nada, quero dizer... - Rose deu de ombros, ajeitando as mechas alisadas de seu cabelo que caíam sobre as suas costas e ombros.

- Você está usando batom? - James continuou, aproximando-se da prima para olhar melhor os lábios dela.

- Não! - Rose recuou com um rubor surgindo em suas bochechas. - Quero dizer, é brilho labial. - James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Rose não era o tipo de garota de se importar muio com a aparência. Vez ou outra se arrumava, mas geralmente era em ocasiões especiais. Muito especiais aliás, pois ela detestava ter trabalho. Era uma garota prática e se um elástico de cabelo resolveria o problema dos seus fios rebeldes, o usaria, não iria simplesmente alisar o cabelo por completo só para domá-lo. Ou usar brilho labial sem motivo aparente.

- Certo. E por que da produção toda? - James afastou-se dela com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Nada. Eu só quis variar um pouco. - ela se explicou, mas James não acreditou nem um pouco. Nesse mato havia cachorro, com certeza. E as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando o quadro de entrada da torre se abriu e Benjamin Campbell passou pelo batente.

Prontamente os olhos castanhos de Rose foram para o rapaz e ela ficou com as bochechas rubras, desviando o olhar quando Ben tomou a rota para o sofá onde eles estavam.

- Ah, agora entendi. - James zombou.

Achava que a fascinação da prima pelo novato era somente isto: fascinação. Obviamente que estava enganado. Rose estava apaixonada. Porque somente tamanho sentimento iria deixá-la tão... desajeitada.

- Cala a boca. - Rose sibilou para James. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que significava o sorrisinho que ele ostentava: pura tormenta da parte dele pelas próximas semanas. - E vê se desaparece.

- Por quê?

- James... - Rose sibilou mais uma vez em um tom de alerta.

- Não, eu quero saber. Por que preciso desaparecer?

- Eu juro que o tio Harry vai ficar com um herdeiro a menos se você não desinfetar nos próximos segundos. - ameaçou, mas James não se moveu, apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito e acomodou-se melhor no sofá, tudo sob o olhar assassino de Rose.

- Ei. - Ben cumprimentou ao chegar perto deles, sentando no sofá do lado oposto de Rose que prontamente desfez o olhar assassino e virou para ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ben! Ei! - cumprimentou e James soltou uma risada muito mal disfarçada. - James! Você não tinha uma coisa para fazer? - rosnou entre dentes.

- Não necessariamente. - James provocou e Rose o fuzilou com o olhar e discretamente deu um beliscão no braço do primo que pulou fora do sofá. - Agora eu lembrei! Eu tenho que ir... lá! - e se afastou aos tropeços sob o olhar confuso de Ben e vitorioso de Rose.

- O que você fez para Rosie desta vez? - Lily perguntou ao ver o irmão se aproximar da mesa onde estava, esfregando o braço beliscado.

- Nada. - James se defendeu e Lily apenas o mirou descrente. - Aparentemente eu estava interrompendo os pombinhos. - ele apontou por sobre o ombro e Lily inclinou-se para trás na cadeira para ver além de James que Rose e Ben conversavam no sofá. - Suspeito que ela vai convidar Ben para ir com ela no próximo final de semana à Hogsmeade.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça de maneira exasperada.

- Pobrezinha. Vai quebrar a cara. - falou e James puxou uma cadeira, sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Por quê? - está certo que Ben agia como se estivesse desconectado do mundo, como se não estivesse disposto a se apegar a nada e nem a ninguém. Mas no último mês, desde que chegou a Hogwarts, o rapaz havia convivido bastando com a família Potter-Weasley para James considerá-lo um amigo, e esperava que Ben tivesse a mesma consideração por eles. E, além do mais, sendo a sua prima ou não, Rose era uma menina maravilhosa e Ben não teria razão para não gostar dela.

Lily apenas mirou o irmão longamente. Às vezes esquecia que James não era tão perspicaz quanto parecia ser.

- Parece que ela quebrou a cara. - comentou e James virou sobre a cadeira para ver que agora Rose possuía uma expressão tristonha, um sorriso amargo no rosto e os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. A expressão de Ben indicava o seu desconforto, a reação básica de alguém que não fazia a mínima ideia de como consolar uma mulher chorando.

Ainda com o sorriso amargo no rosto, Rose disse algo para Ben que deu um pequeno aceno positivo de cabeça para ela. James a viu se inclinar, beijar Ben no canto da boca e com um pulo sair do sofá e correr escada acima para o seu dormitório.

- Melhor eu ir falar com ela. - Lily disse, já fechando livros e cadernos, os abraçando sobre o peito e recolhendo a sua mochila em seguida, fazendo segundos depois o mesmo caminho que Rose.

James bufou e com uma expressão decidida e passos pesados foi na direção de Ben que tirava o seu livro de Transfiguração da mochila e o colocava sobre a mesa, alheio a aproximação de um Potter nada contente.

- Há alguma coisa errada com a minha prima? - James rosnou, atraindo a atenção daqueles que estavam por perto para eles.

- Não há nada de errado com Rose. - Ben deu de ombros, voltando a atenção para o seu livro, mas James ainda não estava satisfeito.

- Se não há nada de errado, por que a dispensou? - continuou irado e Ben lançou um olhar para os colegas ao redor deles que, ao serem flagrados espionando, rapidamente deram as costas para a dupla, e depois voltou o olhar para James.

- Ruivas não fazem o meu tipo. - James quase socou Ben.

- Você partiu o coração dela simplesmente por causa da cor do seu cabelo? - falou entre dentes trincados e Ben rolou os olhos.

- Ruivas não fazem o meu tipo, ou loiras, ou morenas. - completou e James piscou várias vezes, sem entender.

- Hã? - Ben rolou os olhos mais uma vez, mirou James intensamente e depois de segundos viu as íris negras do amigo finalmente brilharem em compreensão. - Ah!

- É Potter, "ah". Eu achei que o interesse dela fosse passageiro, achei que ela tinha percebido como Lily percebeu.

- Lily sabe? - James arregalou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Ben no sofá.

- Bem – Benjamin deu um sorriso de escárnio para o amigo. - quando alguém flagra um garoto checando o traseiro do seu irmão, fica difícil de não perceber. - James piscou várias vezes novamente, até entender.

- Eu? - falou com as bochechas rubras e Ben riu.

- Não Potter, Albus. - soltou exasperado.

- Então você... - Ben rolou os olhos pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Potter, só porque eu acho o seu traseiro bonito não quer dizer que eu estou a fim de você, ou quero dormir com você. Embora se você oferecer, posso até considerar. Afinal, meu tipo são morenos. - James ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Ben gargalhou.

- Você está me zuando, não está? - perguntou ao perceber o brilho de divertimento nos olhos do amigo.

- Sim e não. Você é atraente Potter, eu sou gay, mas isto não quer dizer que eu vou ficar dando em cima de você descaradamente. Não é assim que a coisa funciona. Então pode relaxar.

- Okay... okay. Mas e quanto a Rose?

- Rose vai ficar bem. Dê tempo à ela.

- Certo... Então, se você não vai a Hogsmeade com ela, pode ir comigo. - Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. - Como amigos! Puramente amigos! Quero dizer, eu não tenho encontro, você não tem encontro... - James gaguejou, voltando a ficar rubro.

- Melhor parar Potter, porque se você for mais fundo no poço chegará ao centro da Terra. - James fechou a boca em um estalo. - E o que aconteceu com as suas milhares de namoradas?

- O quê?

- A sua fama o precede. - James deu de ombros. Andava meio sem inspiração desde que Josie morreu. Sentia-se culpado. Deveria tê-la acompanhado até a sua sala comunal naquela noite, havia percebido que ela parecia um pouco apreensiva, mas achou que era apenas o medo comum de ser pega no flagra nos corredores após o horário de recolher. Portanto, por enquanto, preferia ficar solteiro, mesmo que muitas meninas já tivessem se oferecido para consolá-lo.

- Estou dando um tempo.

- Tempo?

- Sim. E então?

- Okay, te encontro às dez horas no portão da escola.

- Beleza! - James pulou para fora do sofá. - É um encontro então. Não! Quero dizer... - gaguejou mais uma vez, ruborizando.

- Centro da Terra, Potter! Centro da Terra! - Ben gritou para ele aos risos enquanto via o amigo sumir escada acima.

**oOo**

Ben não visitara muitos locais puramente mágicos em sua vida. A sua única experiência consistia em um passeio no Beco Diagonal quando ele tinha dez anos. Um que fez a sua mãe colocar uma peruca loira, lentes de contato azuis, segurar na mão dele e andar pelas ruas do Beco sem preocupação alguma na vida. Como se aquelas pessoas que passavam por ela não estivessem prestes a descobrir que ela havia voltado do mundo dos mortos se o seu disfarce não desse certo.

- O ser humano é incapaz de ver o que está bem diante do seu nariz, Benny. Incapaz. - Astoria explicou quando viu o olhar preocupado do filho. Ben aceitou a desculpa, mas teve a sensação de que o velho Olivaras não estava tão senil quanto todos pensavam, pois ele não parou de olhar para mãe e filho como se estivesse lendo as suas almas. Ben suspeitava que ele havia descoberto o segredo dos Campbell, mas com certeza levou este para o túmulo ao morrer dois anos atrás.

- Okay! - James surgiu ao lado de Ben no portão principal de Hogwarts. - Para a sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade, você precisa ir em um dos pontos turísticos clássico. O Três Vassouras. - e começou a caminhar estrada abaixo, sendo seguido por Ben, enquanto vários outros alunos passavam apressados por eles, rindo e conversando alto.

Em minutos chegaram ao Três Vassouras, entrando no bar que já estava devidamente lotado com alunos de Hogwarts. Serpentearam mesas, encontrando uma milagrosamente vazia perto de uma das janelas, e prontamente sentaram antes que alguém a tomasse deles. Um garçom se aproximou rapidamente, anotando os pedidos deles com James insistindo que Ben deveria tomar cerveja amanteigada porque era um sacrilégio ele ser um bruxo com tanto conhecimento do mundo mágico e, ainda sim, com pouca experiência no mesmo.

- Não é grande coisa. - Ben provocou assim que as bebidas chegaram e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. James arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em desapontamento.

- Você é uma negação como bruxo, Campbell. Uma negação. - a resposta de Ben para ele foi somente um sorriso de canto de boca.

- James Potter. - uma voz melodiosa fez os dois rapazes interromperem a sua conversa e virarem para ver quem havia chegado.

Era uma jovem extremamente bela. De olhos chocolates destacados por delineador, cabelos longos, ruivos e lustrosos, pele alva, corpo curvilineo envolto em um vestido azul marinho feito sob medida. Usava um longo casaco de veludo preto sobre o vestido e botas de salto fino e cano curto acinzentadas, o que faziam as suas pernas já longas parecerem mais longas ainda.

- Evangeline! - James deu um enorme sorriso para ela.

Evangeline Beauregard era uma sétima anista da Corvinal que era o sonho de consumo de dez entre dez garotos de Hogwarts. Linda desde o primeiro dia em que pisou na escola, era a musa de muitos meninos, a deusa inalcancável deles. A inveja de muitas garotas e tão popular quanto James com quem vivia uma relação de ida e volta. Às vezes namoravam, às vezes flertavam, às vezes fingiam que o outro não existia.

Talvez Evangeline tenha sido a garota com quem James mais se relacionou. Entretanto, mesmo diante de toda a beleza e popularidade, isso não fazia James querer se amarrar à ela, coisa que surpreendeu a muitos. Meninos se estapeava em Hogwarts querendo a atenção de Evangeline e não ficaram chocados ao ver que ela havia colocado James em sua mira. Ambos eram populares, formavam o casal perfeito. Chocados ficaram quando viram que eles não duraram nem duas semanas juntos.

Mas Evangeline era uma mulher inteligente e o bom de ter essa relação estranha com ela era que a garota entendia as regras do jogo melhor do que ninguém. E ela, assim como James, não era de se apegar. Mas, diferente de James, ela fazia questão de manipular os seus parceiros, fazendo os tolos acreditarem que tinham uma chance, somente para depois dispensá-los. Evangeline era bela e muitas vezes cruel, mas em outras divertida e uma ótima companhia.

- Quem é o seu amigo? - Evangeline perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

- Ele é gay! - James prontamente soltou. Talvez fosse hora de sair do seu celibato. Já ficara de luto por Josie tempo o suficiente.

Ben chutou James na canela, fazendo o outro garoto pular em seu assento.

- Sério Potter? - rosnou para ele. - Por que não fala mais alto? Acho que não te ouviram... lá em Budapeste.

- Desculpa. - James corou e Evangeline riu, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se elegantemente nesta.

- Bem, é uma pena. Mas loiros não são realmente o meu tipo. - ela brincou, lançando um longo olhar para Ben. - Mas se você estiver disposto a experimentar a fruta, estamos aí. - piscou um olho de cílios longos e James engasgou em sua bebida.

- Eu disse que ele... - começou, mas foi logo interrompido por Ben.

- Vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta. - Ben respondeu em um tom de flerte. Só porque era gay não significava que iria dispensar uma menina bonita. Teve as suas experiências quando mais novo, quando ainda estava se descobrindo, antes de perceber que preferia meninos a meninas. E além do mais, flertar estava em seu sangue e Astoria dizia que conviver com Dean apenas piorou a situação.

- O quê? - James soltou abobalhado. - Mas você não era...

- Potter! - Ben o cortou. - Centro da Terra. Centro da Terra! - lembrou e James corou. Evangeline apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita, não compreendendo a piada, e Ben sorriu para ela e levantou-se da cadeira. - Vou pegar mais uma bebida para nós. Aceita alguma coisa Evangeline?

- Não, obrigada. - respondeu e viu Ben desaparecer entre mesas a caminho do bar. - É uma pena. - suspirou, voltando a atenção para James. - Eu faria miséria com aquele traseiro.

- Ei! - James protestou. - Pensei que _eu_ fosse o seu traseiro favorito. - Evangeline riu.

- Ciúmes meu querido? - James sorriu coquete para ela. - Mas então? Por quanto tempo você ficará de luto pela apagada da Hawthorn?

- Evangeline, respeito com os mortos.

- Me desculpe. Mas é uma verdade. Ainda não sei o que você viu nela.

- Ela era gentil, diferente de algumas pessoas que eu conheço. - a olhou de maneira acusadora e a jovem somente riu.

- Nunca clamei ser o contrário. Isso não o impediu de se arriscar comigo.

- Eu não sei. Acho que ainda estou traumatizado com o que aconteceu, não estou muito disposto a um relacionamento no momento. - deu de ombros.

- Bem, é uma pena. Sinto falta do seu traseiro e acho que ele seria um acessório maravilhoso em minha cama. - James riu. - Mas se você mudar de ideia. - Evangeline ergueu-se da cadeira, ajeitando o seu vestido. - Eu estou disponível... Por enquanto.

- Sei exatamente onde te procurar. - ela sorriu, inclinando-se e depositando um beijo nos lábios entreabertos de James.

- Bye, bye Potter. - e partiu, sendo logo seguida pelo grupo de meninas que sempre a rodeava.

- Então... - James ergueu os olhos de sua caneca para a outra que era depositada na sua frente por Ben que havia retornado à mesa. - seu período de solterice acabou?

- Ainda não.

- Por que não? Evangeline é... algo, com certeza. - James riu e tomou um gole da nova caneca de cerceja amanteigada.

- Evangeline é tão bela que parece um anjo, mas a personalidade é de um demônio, o que realmente é contraditório. - Ben riu.

- Você ficaria surpreso em saber que anjos não são tão angelicais assim. - e ele tinha conhecimento de causa.

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Escuta... - James franziu a testa ao ver Ben dar um gole em sua caneca. - Você não disse que não gostou da cerveja amanteigada?

- Eu nunca disse isso. Apenas falei que não era grande coisa.

- Você é estranho Campbell.

- Agora que você percebeu?

- Não, eu percebi isto de primeira, quando te conheci.

- Então por que anda comigo?

- Gosto de pessoas estranhas.

- Imaginei, já que você convive consigo mesmo nos últimos dezessete anos. - James bufou e arremessou um punhado de amendoins que pegou no prato sobre a mesa em cima de Ben. - Estranho e infantil.

- Cala a boca! - rebateu, dando uma careta para ele e Ben gargalhou.

James sorriu ao ouvir a risada de Ben, porque esta estava se tornando comum nos últimos tempos, desfazendo a postura série e distante do rapaz que conheceu ao chegar em Hogwarts. E, por alguma razão, a risada dele fez algo estranho acontecer na boca de seu estômago. Algo que ele prontamente ignorou em favor de continuar aquela conversa sem sentido.

Provavelmente a cerveja amanteigada não havia descido bem. Provavelmente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Benjamin não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava nervosa. Não com o estilo de vida que levava. Nem na primeira vez que foi caçar sem a companhia dos pais, apenas com Dean como parceiro, ele ficou tão nervoso. Parecia que matar um ghoul era mais fácil do que jogar na estreia do time de Quadribol da Grifinória no campeonato das casas.

- Você está bem? - James perguntou ao ver que Ben estava mais pálido que o normal e não parava de tremer a perna esquerda e se remexer no banco onde estava, ao mesmo tempo em que via e revia se as suas braçadeiras estavam bem apertadas.

- Estou ótimo. - resmungou.

Era ridículo o seu coração estar batendo acelerado no peito, bombeando sangue que latejava em seus ouvidos. Mais ridículo ainda era estar suando frio por causa do grito das torcidas que passava pela entrada do vestiário, monstrando o quanto aquele estádio estava cheio.

Aparentemente não era apenas Hogwarts que assistia o campeonato de Quadribol. Moradores de Hogmeasde também vinham à escola para ver o jogo, pois esta era uma das poucas diversões que o vilarejo tinha já que estava tão isolado dos outros lugares mágicos.

James se afastou com um último olhar preocupado, indo checar os seus outros jogadores. Ben sempre lhe pareceu uma parede impenetrável, mas ainda era humano e, como tal, tinha pontos fracos. Não estava surpreso que o garoto estivesse nervoso em sua estreia.

- Quem é aquele? - Cecile perguntou, meneando a cabeça na direção de Ben, quando James aproximou-se o suficiente da artilheira.

James olhou por sobre o ombro para ver que havia um visitante no vestiário. Um garoto alto e esguio, quase da altura de Ben, de cabelo castanho escuro e olhos verdes. Vestia jeans, camiseta, tênis e uma jaqueta. As mechas castanhas estavam bagunçadas e o rosto arredondado possuía um enorme sorriso dirigido a Ben que ainda não tinha notado a presença dele ao seu lado.

Mas então, o visitante pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Benjamin e este ergueu a cabeça, e quando viu quem era, o seu rosto iluminou-se por completo em um sorriso que fez Cecile, Dakota e Julienne, as duas outras artilheiras do time, soltarem suspiros. Benjamin ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo.

James viu Ben levantar-se do banco em um salto e puxar o visitante para um abraço apertado que durou longos segundos. O garoto de olhos verdes riu diante do gesto de afeto e nem se abalou quando Benjamin estalou um beijo na testa dele e o puxou para outro abraço.

- Será que é o namorado dele? - Dakota comentou. A notícia de que Benjamin era gay já tinha se espalhado pela escola. Evangeline ao mesmo tempo em que era bela era igualmente fofoqueira. Alguns alunos olhavam torno para Benjamin, a maioria das meninas olhavam com desapontamento por terem perdido a oportunidade, alguns meninos miravam Ben com curiosidade e outros com interesse. E agora, esse menino com quem Benjamin trocava carícias, iria colocar mais fogo nas fofocas.

- Se for, ele tem bom gosto. - Julienne completou.

James, sinceramente, não concordava.

O estranho não combinava com Benjamin. Era bonitinho, mas ainda tinha um rosto infantil, e provavelmente era bem mais novo do que Ben. Parecia ser desajeitado, era magricela, de membros longos e olhos grandes e destacados pelos cílios negros. Olhos que pareciam de uma princesa de contos de fadas.

James observou o casal por um bom tempo, percebeu em como o menino dos olhos de princesa havia acalmado Benjamin que lhe sorria um sorriso cúmplice e o tocava toda a hora, como se quisesse gravar cada curva dele em sua memória. James grunhiu e deu as costas aos pombinhos.

- Vamos, o jogo está prestes a começar! - ordenou as três meninas, indo depois para onde estavam o goleiro da equipe e o outro batedor, fazendo o mesmo e, por fim, aproximando-se de Benjamin. - Campbell, se já terminou de dar oi ao seu namorado é hora de trabalhar! - praticamente esbravejou e não esperou nem que Benjamin dissesse alguma coisa, apenas deu as costas para ele e saiu a passos apressados do vestiário.

- Quem era aquele doce de criatura? - Drew perguntou ao ver James sair fumegando do vestiário.

- Aquele era o capitão. James Potter. - Ben explicou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O que tinha mordido James naquela manhã?

- Filho do auror Potter?

- Esse mesmo.

- E por que ele acha que somos namorados? - Benjamin deu de ombros. Não era a primeira vez que tal confusão vinha de terceiros sobre o tipo de relação dele com Drew. Ainda mais que desde que Drew atingiu a puberdade e cresceu além da conta, chegando praticamente a altura de Ben, ele aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era.

Astoria, que foi testemunha de um desses mal entendidos, riu e depois explicou que Sam e Dean às vezes passavam pelo mesmo, sabe-se lá por que. As pessoas não viam as semelhanças físicas entre eles?

Provavelmente não, porque em uma das vezes que Ben e Drew saíram com Sam e Dean para uma noite em família, a garçonete do restaurante onde estavam além de ter achado que Dean e Sam eram um casal, ainda fez questão de complementar o erro achando que Ben e Drew eram os filhos deles. Na hora a situação foi embaraçosa. Hoje eles riam ao contar a história e a semelhança entre eles ajudava nos disfarces que eles usavam quando caçavam juntos. Ben já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Dean e Sam, mais Dean do que Sam, fingiu ser pai o dele ou de Drew durante uma caçada quando estavam em busca de informações sobre os suspeitos.

- Sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça do Potter. Ele não regula muito bem. - Ben deu de ombros, pegando a sua vassoura que estava escorada no banco onde sentava. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo. - Drew sorriu.

- Seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol. Não perderia por nada. - Drew ergueu uma velha câmera fotográfica de rolo que ele tirou de dentro da bolsa que carregava. Onde o irmão tinha conseguido aquela relíquia, não queria nem saber. - E mamãe pediu fotos. - Ben rolou os olhos e com um último abraço em Drew, saiu do vestiário, apenas para ser cumprimentado com o som ensurdecedor que as torcidas faziam ao redor do estádio.

Ben alcançou o centro do campo onde os times da Grifinória e Corvinal se reuniam ao redor de Madame Hooch que dava as últimas instruções e lembrava a todos as regras do jogo.

- Montem em suas vassouras. - ela ordenou e todos subiram em suas vassouras e levantaram voo. Madame Hooch fez o mesmo em seguida e quando estava alto o suficiente apontou a sua varinha para a caixa no centro do campo, a abrindo e libertando os balaços e o pomo de ouro. Em seguida, os artilheiros dos dois times aproximaram-se dela e quando ela apitou, jogando a goles para o alto, a confusão começou.

Ben ignorou os gritos, os seus colegas de casa passando acelerados ao redor dele, a goles sendo arremessada de um lado para o outro, e concentrou-se em encontrar o pomo de ouro.

Ao rodar os olhos pelo estádio viu Drew no meio da torcida de Grifinória, ironicamente sentado entre Lily Potter e Rose Weasley. Sorriu para o irmão quando os seus olhares se encontraram e logo em seguida voltou a sua atenção para o jogo.

O som estalado do taco batendo em um balaço soou perto de Ben e ele olhou por cima do ombro para ver que James tinha acabado de direcionar a bola sobre um artilheiro da Corvinal. E a expressão no rosto do colega grifinório não parecia muito feliz. Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas James apenas respondeu com um franzir de testa, um frisar de lábios e uma curva brusca da vassoura, indo para o outro lado do campo.

O que tinha dado nele hoje? Foi a pergunta que surgiu na cabeça de Ben.

Por uma hora e meia o jogo permaneceu equilibrado. Os artilheiros da Corvinal eram bons e rápidos em comparação as artilheiras da Grifinória. Mas o goleiro da Grifinória era tão bom quanto eles, permitindo que a diferença no placar não fosse tão exorbitante.

Ben sabia que se pegasse o pomo naquele momento além de encerrar o jogo conseguiria a vitória para a sua casa, mas este parecia ter desaparecido no campo, pois não via rastro dele em nenhum lugar desde que foi solto por Madame Hooch.

Mais vinte minutos se passaram e a Corvinal tinha acabado de marcar um gol quando Ben viu um rastro dourado de rabo de olho. Virou a ponta da vassoura nesta direção, pondo-se a seguir o pomo que finalmente tinha dado as caras. Logo percebeu que o apanhador da Corvinal estava em sua cola e juntos eles começaram uma disputa de quem pegaria a bolinha primeiro.

Ben inclinou-se sobre a vassoura, esticando-se o máximo que pôde, prestes a fechar os dedos ao redor do pomo. E quando conseguiu tocá-lo é que percebeu que os gritos ao seu redor não eram mais de uma torcida animada, mas sim de histeria misturado a puro terror.

Ben virou e viu que uma correria havia começado na arquibancada da Sonserina. Alunos empurravam uns aos outros, tropeçavam em caíam. Alguns paravam para ajudar os colegas, outros passavam por cima. Ben franziu as sobrancelhas, percebendo que assim como ele os outros jogadores haviam parado de voar, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo, o que tinha assustado os seus colegas. Trocou um olhar com Drew na arquibancada da Grifinória, vendo que o irmão também procurava a razão de tanto pânico. E quando ele virou novamente na direção dos sonserinos é que ele viu:

Não era uma forma definida, parecia mais uma sombra misturada com furmaça negra e esta estava sobre um aluno que berrava enquanto tentava se libertar do que quer que o estivesse atacando e prestes a arrancar a sua perna.

Um zumbido soou perto da orelha de Ben e um balaço passou rente a sua cabeça, indo a toda velocidade na direção da fumaça. Algumas pessoas pararam ao ver a trajetória do balaço, esperando que esse seguisse direto até acertar a arquibancada de madeira, mas não foi o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi que a bola atingiu a sombra com um estalo e essa respondeu ao ataque com um rosnado.

Aproveitando a distração, o aluno que estava prestes a ser estripado recuou como pôde, apavorado, e só conseguiu se levantar porque Albus Potter aparecera ao lado dele e o colocara de pé.

Professores tentavam abrir caminho pela massa histérica, com Harry Potter os guiando. Monitores retiravam os alunos das outras casas do estádio. Madame Hooch tinha gritado para os jogadores pousarem e sair do campo, mas Ben permaneceu no ar e rodou os olhos pelas arquibancadas até encontrar Drew que fazia o caminho oposto ao dos alunos. Ao invés de fugir ele ia na direção de Albus e do outro sonserino que ele ajudava, mas não fazendo um progresso muito rápido devido as pessoas em seu caminho.

Ben virou a vassoura e disparou na direção da arquibancada, ignorando o grito de James que terminava de pousar no centro do campo. Com o vento zumbindo em suas orelhas ele chegou até onde Drew estava e estendeu uma mão para ele, a qual Drew agarrou sem pestanejar e deixou-se puxar para cima da vassoura, montando atrás de Ben.

- Me diz que aquilo não é o que eu estou pensando que é. - Ben murmurou e viu por sobre o ombro que o irmão trouxera a bolsa que carregava mais cedo, remexendo em algo dentro dela e puxando desta uma espingarda de cano curto. - Você veio para Hogwarts armado? - riu, nada surpreso. A mochila camuflada e com broches diversos continha um feitiço de expansão interno que a tia deles havia colocado. Um feitiço que permitia eles guardarem pequenos armamentos e objetos pessoais nela.

Ben teve uma por anos, até adquirir o seu adorado carro onde transformou o porta malas em um arsenal, empregando nele o mesmo feitiço de expansão e vários de segurança. A mochila ele usava somente quanto não tinha como levar o carro na caçada.

- Fumaça, sombra, invisível a olho nu. - Drew passou para ele um par de óculos de proteção, um enfeitiçado para permitir ver ao menos a silhueta da criatura que agora perseguia Albus e o outro sonserino. - Aqui. - estendeu o que Ben reconheceu ser uma espada angelical. Drew e ele, cada um tinha uma, presentes dos seus primos que praticamente fizeram uma coleção delas desde a guerra há dez anos quando os anjos foram expulsos do céu.

- Você atira, eu mato. - Ben avisou e Drew apenas assentiu com a cabeça, passando as alças da mochila pelos ombros, carregando a arma e pulando pra fora da vassoura quando Ben se aproximou das arquibancadas da Sonserina onde o auror Potter e os professores tentavam conter a fumaça e a sombra em vão.

- Campbell! - Ben virou para ver que James estava em seu encalço e xingou baixinho. O que ele estava fazendo ali quando todos os seus colegas já tinham deixado o estádio e agora corriam desesperados para o castelo?

- Albus! - um grito fez os dois garotos verem Harry arregalar os olhos na direção de Albus que estava caído sobre a arquibancada, gritando e sangrando pois algo afiado abria talos profundos em suas costas.

Feitiços voaram na direção da coisa, mas sem efeito algum além de irritá-la ainda mais. Ben ignorou James na sua cola e aterrisou a vassoura desajeitadamente, a largando sobre um banco e apertando com firmeza o cabo da lâmina angelical.

Um tiro ecoou no estádio praticamente vazio e fez a coisa voar e quebrar a madeira de alguns assentos. Sangue negro começou a escorrer das sombras e a criatura que antes parecia focada em estripar Albus, agora tinha virado a sua enorme cabeça na direção dos irmãos Campbell.

Ben precisava dizer que ele odiava cães infernais. Eles fediam a enxofre, babavam, tinham dentes enormes e eram feios o suficiente para lhe dar pesadelos por semanas. E, o pior de tudo, além de serem difícies de matar vinham acompanhados de um demônio a tira-colo. Enfrentou poucos em todos os anos como caçador e se pudesse escolher preferia não encontrar outro nunca mais pelo resto de sua vida.

- Por que – Ben resmungou, prendendo a lâmina na caneleira e começando a tirar a sua capa do uniforme. - ao invés de matá-los as balas de ferro só os irritam mais. Facilitaria tanto o nosso trabalho.

- Sabe o que também facilitaria o nosso trabalho? - Drew ofegou, disparando outro tiro no cão infernal que agora corria na direção deles. - Você fazer a sua parte! - e pulou no assento mais acima, saindo do caminho do ataque ao mesmo tempo em que Ben jogava a sua capa sobre o cão e pulava fora do caminho dele também.

Ambos viraram-se para ver que fim a tática de Ben havia levado. O cão infernal rosnava ainda mais e se debatia, rasgando aos poucos a capa que cobria a sua visão. Ainda sangrava sobre as arquibancadas, mas parecia não se abalar com os dois buracos de bala em seu dorso.

- Corre! - Ben ordenou, colocando-se de pé e indo até Drew, o ajudando a se levantar.

- O quê? Não! Estamos quase o pegando!

- Para atingi-lo eu preciso chegar mais perto e essas arquibancadas não estão ajudando.

- Benny...

- Corre. Agora! - gritou, virando sobre os calcanhares e pondo-se a correr, sendo seguido por Drew. Viu que mais a frente Harry e outros professores vinham na direção dele e que ao longe James levava o irmão ferido embora para o castelo. - Corram! - Ben gritou, fazendo gestos largos com as mãos.

Harry parou, assim como Longbottom e Delacour, os professores que estavam com ele, e ergueu a varinha pronto para se defender.

- Drew! Arma! - Drew jogou para Ben a espingarda e ele a pegou no ar, virou e atirou no flanco esquerdo do cão infernal. O segundo tiro ele deu bem entre as patas dianteiras.

- O que você está fazendo? - Drew perguntou quando Ben lhe devolteu a espingarda e voltou a correr.

- Eu quero que ele me siga. - respondeu, passando por Harry e os professores. - Você tem sal na sua bolsa?

- Sim. - Drew olhou por cima do ombro e viu que o cão infernal tinha se recuperado e voltado a persegui-los, passando por entre os quatro adultos sem nem ao menos lhes dar atenção.

- Quando chegarmos ao campo eu quero que você conjure um círculo de sal ao redor dele. - falou em um ofego e agradeceu aos céus quando as escadas de acesso ao campo apareceram na sua frente.

Ambos desceram os degraus de dois em dois e alcançaram o gramado em um pulo, continuando a correr.

- Agora! - Ben ordenou e Drew recolheu a sua varinha do cós da calça, girou sobre os pés e conjurou o sal de dentro do saco em sua bolsa diretamente na direção do cão infernal que os perseguia, formando um círculo ao redor dele e o barrando prontamente.

A criatura rosnou enfurecida diante da barreira. Os seus olhos vermelhos acompanhando cada movimento dos irmãos. Quando Ben recolheu da sua caneleira a lâmina angelical, o olhar cruel do cão cravou-se nele.

- Drew... - Ben murmurou e Drew deu um sorriso de canto de boca, engatilhou a espingarda e disparou contra o cão que cambaleou com o impacto da bala, virou-se para o Campbell mais novo e latiu ferozmente.

Ben simplesmente aproveitou essa distração e ultrapassou o círculo de sal, pulando sobre as costas do bicho que começou a se debater, envolvendo um braço ao redor do pescoço dele para manter-se firme no lugar, e com a outra mão cravou a lâmina angelical bem na jugular, enterrando a arma na carne do animal até o cabo.

O cão infernal se debateu mais um pouco. Por um, dois minutos, até cair derrotado com Ben ainda em suas costas.

Benjamin permaneceu imóvel por um minuto, certificando-se que o bicho realmente estava morto, antes de finalmente se levantar com um suspiro aliviado. Drew aproximou-se dele com um sorriso e os irmãos se cumprimentaram com um _high five_.

- E eu pensando que Hogwarts era um lugar tedioso. - Drew brincou, cutucando com a ponta do tênis o corpo do cão infernal.

- Quem me dera. - Ben murmurou, pegando o saco de sal que Drew lhe passara, jogando sobre o corpo do cão, junto com álcool, e tacando fogo. - Quem me dera.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

James observou em silêncio a enfermeira da escola terminar de limpar os ferimentos de Albus, aplicar um unguento cicatrizante sobre esses e fazê-lo beber uma poção sedativa. Em minutos o irmão estava no mundo dos sonhos, dormindo de bruços sobre a cama com as costas expostas e cobertas por uma massa pastosa verde.

James suspirou, puxando a cadeira para mais perto da cama para velar o o sono do irmão. Terrence McGuill, o outro sonserino que foi atacado, havia sido transferido imediatamente para o St. Mungus. A perna dele estava em frangalhos, precisaria de cirurgias, com sorte ele conseguiria mantê-la, mas ainda ficaria bons meses na fisioterapia e provavelmente teria sequelas. Enquanto isto, James tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

O jogo estava correndo normal, a Corvinal monstrava ser uma adversária difícil. Em um dado momento ele viu Ben voar atrás do pomo de ouro e capturá-lo, somente para no segundo seguinte soltá-lo quando o pânico que corria entre a plateia foi finalmente registrado pelos jogadores antes concentrados na partida.

McGonagall gritava ordens para os monitores que tentavam evitar um desastre maior por causa dos alunos que se empurravam, se derrumavam e pisavam uns nos outros. Professores auxiliavam com feitiços a evacuação do estádio. James viu McGuill ser arrastado por um monte de fumaça e sombra ao longo da arquibancada, gritando desesperadamente, e naquele momento James nem ao menos pensou, apenas reagiu e rebateu o balaço mais próximo na direção do que quer que aquilo fosse, o acertando e o desnorteando tempo o suficiente para soltar Terrence e permitir que Albus corresse em seu socorro. Viu que o pai já abria caminho entre a multidão para combater a misteriosa criatura e quando ele se virou a procura de Campbell percebeu um detalhe mais do que aterrador:

Ben ainda estava no ar como ele, com o misterioso visitante em sua garupa e indo na direção da criatura desconhecida. E o mais chocante, o visitante estava armado.

James não pensou duas vezes, somente seguiu o colega e gritou o seu nome quando viu o carona dele pular para fora da vassoura sobre a arquibancada.

- Campbell! - chamou e viu os lábios vermelhos moverem-se formando um xingamento. Acelerou a velocidade de sua vassoura e estava quase o alcançando quando o grito de Harry chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Albus! - James virou-se para ver Albus caído de bruços e tendo as costas praticamente retalhadas. Harry tentava chegar perto dele, mas os últimos alunos em fuga bloqueavam o seu caminho, desacelerando o seu progresso. Enquanto isto Longbottom e Delacour soltavam feitiços sobre a criatura, sem muito sucesso. E então, o estampido de um tiro ecoou pelo estádio e James viu o visitante regarregar a arma e apontá-la novamente para a criatura que havia sido distraída o suficiente para largar Albus.

James disparou na direção do irmão e o recolheu da arquibancada antes que a criatura se recuperasse o suficiente para voltar a atacá-lo. Trocou um olhar com o pai que assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e a toda velocidade voou para o castelo, entrando no mesmo com vassoura e tudo, com Albus encolhido em seu colo e gemendo de dor, subindo escadas e entrando em corredores a toda velocidade até chegar a enfermaria, causando um auê ao entrar gritando por socorro.

Isto havia sido há quase uma hora. McGonagall havia ordenado pelo alto falante que todos os alunos não feridos fossem para as suas salas comunais. Aurores vieram do Ministério, trazidos pelo seu tio Ron e montavam guarda na porta da enfermaria e nas principais vias da escola. Gina havia chegado há dez minutos e conversava com a enfermeira sobre o estado de saúde de Albus e a atenção de James foi para a porta da Ala Hospitalar quando uma voz familiar chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Não me interessa o que você diz, ao menos precisa ser desinfetado. - Ben resmungou, parando perto da cama de Albus, sem nem ao menos notar os irmãos Potter, e segurou no rosto de Drew, avaliando o corte que ele arrumou no lábio por causa de uma cotovelada de um aluno mais afoito.

- Campbell! - James grunhiu, saindo de sua cadeira em um pulo, indo até Ben e o segurando pelo braço, o arrastando para o outro lado da enfermaria. - O que diabos foi aquilo?! - vociferou.

Quase teve um infarto ao ver Benjamin ir de encontro a criatura ao invés de fugir dela e deixar que os professores e seu pai, um auror treinado, lidasse com ela. E agora ele aparecia na ala hospitalar com o uniforme coberto por uma gosma negra, sujo de grama e terra e os cabelos molhados de suor grudando no rosto vermelho. E o pior: todo preocupado com o sujeito que entrara armado em Hogwarts.

Quem era aquele garoto afinal?

- Quem é aquele garoto? - repetiu em voz alta a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça. - Ele estava armado. Armado! E você, você ao invés de fugir da criatura que estava atacando e estripando alunos, vai de encontro à ela. - soltou em um tom histérico, cutucando o peito de Ben com a ponta do dedo.

Benjamin era o seu amigo, talvez o seu melhor amigo. Em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts relacionou-se bem com os seus colegas de casa, mas qualquer tipo de amizade mais profunda ele teve mesmo com os seus primos que estudam ou estudaram na escola. Ben era a primeira pessoa fora da sua família com quem ele se entendia tão bem. E há pouco mais de um mês ele já tinha perdido Josie, a quem nem era muito apegado, e agora quase perdeu Ben. Não estava psicologicamente preparado para uma coisa dessas. E era muito novo para morrer de susto.

- Potter! - Benjamin estapeou a mão de James para longe do seu peito. - Qual é o seu problema? Está paracendo um namorado possessivo e histérico.

James corou do pescoço a raiz do cabelo.

- O quê?! Não! Quero dizer... Eu... não! - balbuciou quase sem voz.

- James. - a voz de Harry fez James fechar a boca em um estalo e mirar o pai por sobre o ombro de Ben. - Como está Albus?

- Dormindo. - a mudança de assunto foi providencial o suficiente para fazer o coração de James parar de querer fugir do seu peito. - Madame Lee disse que o unguento vai levar de dois a três dias para cicatrizar os cortes e não deixará nem marcas. Nenhum órgão foi afetado no ataque. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Bom. - Harry disse com um suspiro de alívio, lançando um olhar para a cama de Albus e vendo que Gina estava ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos do filho que dormia serenamente. - Benjamin, queira me acompanhar por favor. Andrew! - chamou e Drew afastou-se da enfermeira que limpava o corte em sua boca e foi até Harry. - Me acompanhe também.

Sem dizer mais nada, Harry deu as costas e saiu da enfermaria, sendo seguido por Drew e Ben, tudo sob o olhar curioso de James.

O caminho até a sala da diretora foi feito em silêncio. Silêncio este que foi quebrado ao entrarem no escritório de McGonagall e ouvirem a discussão que ocorria neste.

- Dois alunos mortos, dois hospitalizados. O conselho está sob pressão, a notícia está prestes a vazar. Acredito que seja a hora de tomar providências mais drásticas sr. Weasley.

- Diretora... Se colocarmos aurores de guarda na escola isto pode alertar o assassino, deixá-lo precavido, fazê-lo cessar os ataques e assim nunca o capturaremos.

- E se não reforçarmos a guarda mais alunos irão se ferir, ou pior, morrerão. E o que diabos era aquilo?

- Era um cão infernal. - Drew respondeu a pergunta de Minerva.

- Cão infernal. - Ron repetiu. - E o que é um cão infernal?

- O que o próprio nome diz. - Ben completou. - Um cão cuspido dos quintos dos infernos.

- Você está querendo me dizer que alguém conjurou um cão demoníaco para atacar Terrence McGuill? - Harry perguntou chocado.

- Alguém não. Um demônio. Porque até onde eu sei, somente um demônio é capaz de convocar e controlar um cão infernal. - Minerva ficou pálida diante dessa nova informação passada por Ben. Havia um demônio na escola? Um demônio de verdade?

- Eu vou mandar uma mensagem ao conselho. - disse em um tom cansado e resignado. - Informar à eles que Hogwarts precisará ser fechada por tempo indeterminado.

- Não! - Ron argumentou. - Se mandarmos todos para casa aí sim perderemos a chance de conseguirmos alguma pista sobre o assassino.

- Já estamos praticamente no final do trimestre sr. Weasley e até agora eu tenho mais rastros de sangue nos corredores da escola do que respostas. Eu não posso arriscar meus alunos desta maneira.

- Por favor diretora. - Ben espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa dela. - Só mais um pouco de tempo e tenho certeza que logo obteremos a resposta.

- Quando sr. Campbell? - Minerva rebateu azeda e com os lábios crispados. - Entre um treino ou outro de Quadribol? Entre conversas no café da manhã? Quando Harry me sugeriu enviar uma criança como agente infiltrado eu relutei e muito para aceitar a proposta. Mas Harry me falou para confiar nele, confiar em você, que você sabia o que fazia e até agora o que eu vi foi você andando pra cima e pra baixo com James Potter, socializando com Rose Weasley e nada mais. Me desculpe a minha impaciência, mas enquanto você brinca de estudar, estudantes estão morrendo!

Benjamin recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

Minerva tinha razão. Havia vindo para Hogwarts para fazer um trabalho, não para ser mais um aluno daquela escola.

- A senhora tem razão. Me perdoe. Eu prometo que irei me dedicar cem por cento a este trabalho, apenas me dê mais uma chance. Não mande a mensagem ao conselho ainda, mantenha a escola aberta, por favor.

Minerva suspirou, coçando os olhos cansados com as pontas dos dedos.

Harry não havia lhe dito muita coisa sobre Benjamin Campbell, apenas que ele estava apto para o trabalho e que era confiável. Minerva duvidou. Isto até vê-lo em ação nesta tarde quando o dito cão infernal atacou os alunos. Ele e o menino que estava encostado na porta de entrada do escritório.

- Meu jovem. - o chamou e viu grandes olhos verdes a mirarem. Olhos que lhe pareciam extremamente familiares. Algo naquele jovem lhe lembrava alguém, assim como Benjamin a lembrava alguém. - Eu o vi usando uma arma de fogo em propriedade escolar?

- Sim senhora. - Drew respondeu firmemente.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Quinze, senhora. - Minerva o mirou chocada.

- Diretora, por favor, queremos encontrar o culpado tanto quanto você, mas não podemos fazer isto se o tirarmos de sua zona de conforto. - Harry argumentou. - Benjamin e Andrew fizeram um bom trabalho hoje e o cão infernal já reduziu bastante a nossa lista de suspeitos.

- É, a zero. - Drew zombou e Ben o fuzilou com o olhar. - O quê? É verdade. Quero dizer, as chances são de que se há um demônio na escola, ele está possuindo alguém, e se ele está possuindo alguém encontrá-lo vai ser difícil, porque pode ser qualquer um. Não há como sairmos dizendo _cristo_ para cada um que encontrarmos no corredor. Seria estranho e alertaria o demônio da nossa presença.

- Espera aí rapaz. - Ron o cortou. - "Nossa presença"?

- Um cão infernal atacou hoje auror Weasley e os seus feitiços em nada surtiram efeito nele. Me desculpe, mas este trabalho já deixou de ser especialidade de vocês e passou a ser nossa.

- Seus pais não vão concordar com isto. - Harry o alertou.

- Eles vão, assim que eu disser a situação para eles.

Harry duvidou que Draco e Astoria fossem realmente concordar, visto que Andrew ainda estava em treinamento, mas quebrou a cara porque uma semana depois Drew foi matriculado em Hogwarts e sorteado diretamente para a Sonserina.

**oOo**

James detestava Andrew Campbell porque desde que ele chegou em Hogwarts, Benjamin havia mudado do vinho para a água. Pedira dispensa do time de Quadribol, não falava mais com Rose e ele além do necessário e isto somente durante as aulas. Nos intervalos desaparecia com Campbell Jr. e só voltava na hora das refeições ou a noite, próximo ao toque de recolher, apenas para passar apressado por todos no salão comunal para o dormitório sem nem ao menos dar uma boa noite a ninguém. Fora o fato de que James não havia alucinado naquele dia do jogo. Ele vira Andrew com uma arma.

O problema era que, quando foi contar isto ao seu pai, Harry falou para esquecer o assunto e não mencionar nada do que viu a ninguém, deixando James com praticamente um pulgueiro atrás da orelha.

Também tentou obter informações sobre Andrew, algo que ia além do fato do garoto ser o irmão mais novo de Ben. E, para isto, havia convocado a ajuda de Albus. Ambos eram da mesma casa, do mesmo ano, mas Albus lhe dissera que apesar de carismático e sociável, Andrew conseguia muito bem manter relações com os seus colegas ao mesmo tempo em que não deixava vazar qualquer assunto de cunho pessoal.

- Você vai acabar colocando fogo na cabeça de Andrew se continuar o fuzilando desta maneira com o olhar. - Rose comentou e James desviou os olhos de Andrew e Ben, sentados ao final da mesa da Grifinória, inclinados um na direção do outro e cochichando algo.

- Você não fica incomodada com esta mudança brusca de comportamento? Afinal, ele também é seu amigo. - Rose ainda não tinha superado por completo a sua paixonite por Ben, mas já tinha meio caminho andado pois agora não fazia mais uma expressão sofrida cada vez que estava na presença dele.

- Claro que me incomodo. - ela respondeu à James. Ben simplesmente voltara a ser o garoto sério e distante desde aquele dia do ataque na partida de Quadribol. - Mas nada posso fazer.

- Vocês poderiam convidá-lo para passar as festas de final de ano conosco. - Lily sugeriu ao sentar ao lado de Rose à mesa. - Albus ouviu Andrew comentar que o irmão e ele ficariam em Hogwarts. - James torceu o nariz em desagrado. Era uma boa ideia para reatar uma amizade que ele não fazia nem ideia por que terminou. O problema era que havia grandes chances de Ben recusar, ou de aceitar e trazer Campbell Jr a tira colo. E James não queria aquele pivete arruinando o seu Natal.

- É uma boa ideia. - Rose concordou com um sorriso, lançando um longo olhar para James.

- O que foi? Por que eu tenho que fazer a pergunta?

- Porque Ben e você são mais próximos? - Lily respondeu.

- Não mais, caso não tenha notado. - Rose riu debochada.

- James Potter se acovardando diante de um desafio, quem diria. - James bufou e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa, levantando-se abruptamente. Não admitia ser chamado de covarde. Era um grifinório oras, tinha uma reputação a manter.

Com passos decididos ele foi na direção dos irmãos Campbell que interromperam a sua conversa quando Andrew viu James se aproximar por sobre o ombro de Ben.

- Não está na mesa errada Campbell Jr.? - soltou azedo e Andrew apenas lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio. Um sorriso que parecia dizer que ele sabia de algo que James não sabia.

- Não sabia que era proibida a confraternização entre as casas. Não foi ontem mesmo que eu o vi sentado na Sonserina ao lado de Albus? Ou este foi outro James Potter? - Andrew provocou e James trincou os dentes.

- Drew... - Ben disse em um suspiro, pousando uma mão sobre o braço do irmão.

Andrew não tinha gostado de James de cara, sabe-se lá por quê. Ben até tentou arrancar alguma explicação do irmão, mas este apenas deu de ombros e desconversou.

- Então... - James sentou ao lado de Ben, ignorando o olhar de desagrado de Andrew. - Gostaria muito de saber o que nós fizemos para você começar a nos ignorar como se fôssemos uma doença contagiosa.

Ben engoliu em seco, sentindo-se culpado, coisa que raramente acontecia. Não queria ignorar os Potter e Rose Weasley, não quando eram os primeiros amigos que fazia fora do seu círculo familiar ou entre caçadores. Mas a questão era que Minerva tinha razão: ele estava em Hogwarts para trabalhar, não socializar, e os Potter e Weasley se tornaram uma distração. Principalmente James Potter.

- Me desculpe. Acho que andei ocupado ultimamente.

- Com o quê? - James acusou. Eram do mesmo ano, frequentavam as mesmas classes, tinham os mesmos deveres de casa, as mesmas provas, e mesmo assim Ben havia se isolado de todos enquanto James continuava com a sua vida normalmente, mesmo com a aproximação dos NIEM's.

- Acho que isto não é da sua conta. - Andrew se meteu na conversa e James o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Com licença Campbell Jr., mas a conversa ainda não chegou no berçário. - Andrew deu um pulo na cadeira, pronto para avançar sobre James, mas a mão de Ben espalmada em seu peito o parou.

- James, o que você quer? Não vê que eu estou ocupado? - James engoliu em seco e o seu coração acelerou no peito. Era a primeira vez, desde que se conheceram, que Benjamin o chamava pelo nome.

- Eu vim fazer um convite. Saber se você gostaria de participar da tradicional festa de Natal Potter-Weasley. Soube que você iria ficar na escola e pensei: nah, Ben não pode ser tão patético assim.

Benjamin riu.

- Ele não vai. - e mirou Andrew seriamente quando este espondeu por ele.

- Quando foi que você se tornou o meu porta voz? - o repreendeu.

- Nós temos um trabalho a fazer. O tempo está passando, as pistas ficando mais frias a cada dia, e você quer perder tempo com frivolidades? - Drew sibilou para o irmão. - Nunca pensei que Benjamin Campbell deixaria uma caçada de lado por causa de um rostinho bonito. - falou enojado e Ben franziu o cenho em uma expressão de desagrado.

- No dia em que eu quiser a sua opinião sobre o assunto, eu te aviso. - sibilou de volta e virou-se para James com um sorriso contido. - Os seus pais não vão se importar? - sabia que estava sendo petulante, sabia que Drew estava certo, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Mas com os Campbell-Greengrass-Winchester qualquer tipo de manipulação sempre tinha o efeito reverso. Andrew, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disto.

Deveria saber que ao tentar fazer Ben dizer não, apenas o incitou a dizer sim, só para contrariar.

Andrew bufou, deu um soco no tampo da mesa, atraindo a atenção de James e Ben para ele, e levantou mirando o irmão com raiva.

- Espero que o seu pequeno momento de rebeldia valha a pena quando mais um corpo for encontrado na escola, alguém que não pudemos salvar simplesmente porque você não consegue controlar os seus hormônios. - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Ben antes de deixar a mesa da Grifinória com um farfalhar dramático da sua capa do uniforme.

- Vou mandar uma carta aos meus pais avisando da sua vinda. - James disse com um sorriso brilhante e um breve toque no ombro de Ben. - Bem vindo de volta a sociedade. - brincou, saindo de onde estava e voltando para o lado de Rose e Lily ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Os olhos de Ben seguiram James por todo o percurso até a outra extremidade da mesa da Grifinória, até ele se sentar ao lado da prima. Com isto Ben desviou o olhar e bateu com a testa no tampo da mesa.

O que diabos ele tinha feito?


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

No dia 20 de Dezembro os alunos que voltariam para casa para as férias de inverno se aglomeravam no hall principal, esperando as carruagens que os levaria até a estacão de trem.

Andrew esperava com Ben, somente por companhia, pois ficaria na escola, com a sua cara ainda amarrada enquanto não parava de atolar os ouvidos do irmão com reprimendas.

- Eu juro que se você não calar a boca eu te mato. - Ben soltou contrariado.

- Não estou dizendo nada mais que verdades. - Andrew rebateu e Ben rolou os olhos, agradecendo silenciosamente a qualquer entidade que estivesse o ouvindo pela chegada das carruagens.

Benjamin pegou a sua bolsa de viagem e a jogou por sobre o ombro, indo em direção as carruagens e sendo parado por Andrew que colocou uma mão em seu braço.

- Benny, toma cuidado, por favor.

- É você que vai ficar no olho do furacão e me pede cuidado?

- Você sabe o porquê.

- Eu já sou bem grandinho Drew. Sei me cuidar. - e com um breve abraço, Ben despediu-se do irmão e subiu na carruagem.

Vinte minutos foi o tempo que levou de Hogwarts à estacão de trem e as onze horas em ponto este deixava Hogsmeade de volta para Londres. Benjamin percorreu ao longo das composições a procura de James até encontrá-lo com Rose, Lily e Albus no penúltimo vagão.

- Pensei que tinha me dado um bolo. - James sorriu ao ver Ben entrar na cabine, completamente alheio aos olhares curiosos dos irmãos e da prima, e puxou Benjamin pelo pulso, o fazendo se sentar ao seu lado.

- Até considerei já que nos últimos dias você não parou de me amolar sobre o que iríamos fazer neste feriado. - Ben sorriu com escárnio para James.

- Você gosta de contrariar as pessoas, não gosta?

- Você não faz ideia.

A viagem para Londres foi feita com o grupo de adolescentes passando o tempo com jogos, conversa fiada e uma breve guerra de doces. As dezenove horas o expresso chegou a estacão King's Cross e os alunos desembarcaram indo de encontro aos seus pais e responsáveis.

- Vocês estão vendo o papai? - James perguntou aos irmãos, rodando os olhos pela estacão a procura de cabelos negros e rebeldes como os seus.

- Olha lá o tio Ron! - Lily apontou para um homem ruivo ao longe e logo eles foram na direção dele.

- Ei. - Ron os cumprimentou, dando um abraço em Rose e Hugo e outro nos sobrinhos. A Benjamin ele apenas estendeu a mão a qual Ben recebeu em um breve cumprimento. - Eu serei o responsável por vocês hoje. Portanto, vamos via flu para a casa da sua avó. - informou, virando e seguindo na direção dos pontos de transporte via flu que havia na estação. - James, você vai primeiro para mostrar a Benjamin como funciona.

Ron deu a James um punhado de pó de flu e ele entrou na lareira, soltando em alto e bom som:

- A Toca! - e desapareceu em chamas verdes.

- Agora é a sua vez. - Ron deu a Benjamin um pouco de pó de flu, o qual ele pegou com hesitação antes de lançar um longo olhar para a lareira.

Detestava viajar via flu. Embrulhava o seu estômago as voltas e voltas que tal tipo de transporte dava. Era por isso que fez questão de aprender rapidamente a como aparatar. Mas fez mais questão ainda de aprender a dirigir.

- Eu não posso ir de táxi? - perguntou a Ron que o mirou curioso.

- Se você tiver dinheiro para isto. Mas aviso que é uma longa viagem. - Ben engoliu em seco e inspirando fundo para tomar coragem entrou na lareira.

- A Toca! - disse com firmeza e a visão dos Potter e Weasley foi substituída por fuligem, escuridão e chamas. E então ele estava rodopiando, rodopiando, até que sentiu um tranco em suas costas, como se alguém o tivesse empurrado, e ele saiu aos tropeços da lareira diretamente nos braços de James.

- E eu achando que não haveria ninguém mais desajeitado do que Hugo para viajar via flu. - Ben ouviu James dizer com divertimento, o ajudando a se endireitar e a tirar a fuligem de suas roupas. - Você está legal? Parece meio pálido.

Benjamin arqueou uma sobrancelha para James.

- Quero dizer, mais pálido que o normal. - completou, puxando Benjamin pelo braço, diretamente contra o seu peito, no segundo em que viu a lareira estourar em chamas verdes e Hugo sair aos tropeços, caindo desajeitado exatamente no ponto em que Ben estava parado antes. - Retiro o que disse. Hugo continua sendo a criatura mais desajeitada para viajar via flu.

- Ha, ha, ha. - Hugo soltou com deboche. - Se você já terminou de dar oi para o seu namorado, poderia me ajudar a levantar.

E foi então que James percebeu que ainda abraçava Benjamin contra o seu peito e com as bochechas rubras diante da gafe, rapidamente o soltou, indo até Hugo e o ajudando a se levantar, evitando olhar Ben nos olhos para não ficar mais vermelho do que já estava.

Pouco a pouco a sala começou a receber o restante da prole Weasley-Potter, até que por fim o último a sair da lareira foi Ron.

- Ah! Vocês chegaram! - Ben virou-se para ver uma senhora baixa e rechonchuda entrar na sala. Os cabelos antes ruivos agora estavam a maior parte grisalhos, ela usava um vestido de manga comprida florido e o avental estava sujo de farinha. - Mas olhe só para vocês, eu pisco um olho e vocês crescem mais ainda. Mas então? Não dirão oi para sua avó?

- Olá vovó. - Potters e Weasleys disseram em uníssono e um a um foram até Molly, lhe dando um beijo e um abraço.

Ben observou a cena em silêncio, achando esta relativamente engraçada. A sra. Weasley parecia ser a personificação da vovó das histórias infantis. Expressão bondosa, personalidade acolhedora, dura quando preciso, carinhosa sempre. Benjamin tinha duas avós que eram totalmente opostas.

De um lado havia Narcisa e toda a sua educação aristocrata que ela tentava passar aos netos em vão. Bela, geniosa e orgulhosa. Os cabelos grisalhos sempre estava impecáveis, as roupas eram da melhor qualidade e nunca que Ben um dia a flagraria suja com um grão de poeira que fosse.

Do outro lado estava Sophia. Sem nenhum tato, nenhuma classe e nenhuma delicadeza. Usava roupas baratas e confortáveis, os cabelos grisalhos estavam sempre trançados e poeira, sangue e entranhas de monstros era algo que nem mais a abalava.

Ben imaginou como seria um encontro entre as três mulheres. Desastroso no mínimo. Ou talvez não.

- E este rapaz bonito, quem é? - Ben piscou repetidamente ao perceber que a sra. Weasley referia-se à ele.

- Vovó, este é o meu amigo Benjamin Campbell. - James apresentou e Molly franziu as sobrancelhas.

Aquele rapaz lhe parecia familiar. Algo nos olhos cinzentos dele a lembrava alguém. Mas quem?

- Seja bem vindo Benjamin. - Molly prontamente puxou o rapaz para um abraço, o pegando de surpresa. Talvez a familiaridade que sentia fosse pelo fato de que recebera várias cartas dos netos e boa parte delas falava sobre este jovem.

- Sra. Weasley, muito obrigado por me receber. - falou polido. Afinal, em algum momento da vida as aulas de etiqueta de Narcisa finalmente penetraram na cabeça dura de Benjamin e Andrew.

- É um prazer querido. - Molly sorriu para ele e logo em seguida bateu palmas. - Vamos, vamos. Vocês sabem onde são os seus quartos. Benjamim irá dividir com James. Vão se lavar, o jantar está quase pronto. - e com isto os jovens correram escada acima, encontrando os outros primos no caminho, começando conversas em vozes altas e regadas de risadas.

Molly continuou sorrindo. Como toda boa avó adorava ver a sua casa cheia e sempre esperava ansiosamente pelas festas de fim de ano para reunir toda a família.

- Me diga, eu conheço os pais do jovem Benjamin? - Ron ficou pálido diante da pergunta da mãe. Como Harry dissera, Benjamin vir passar o Natal com eles não seria uma boa ideia. O rapaz era parecidíssmo com Draco quando este tinha dezoito anos, com a diferença de que Benjamin tinha cabelos loiros em um tom mais escuro, quase castanho, e as sardas de Astoria. Mas os olhos, o nariz, a boca eram todos de Draco. E quem conheceu bem Malfoy rapidamente poderia associá-lo a Benjamin.

O problema era que Harry não podia dizer não ao pedido de James sobre o amigo passar o feriado com eles sem explicar as razões. E falar que era uma festa de família não colaria já que Harry e Hermione entraram naquela família justamente por causa dessas festas. O jeito foi aceitar o pedido e torcer pelo melhor.

- Não creio. Os pais dele são trouxas. - Ron respondeu, dando de ombros, mas pôde perceber que a mãe não estava totalmente convencida, mas deixou a mentira passar.

Agora ele só esperava que o restante da família, ou seja, o seu pai e irmãos, não fossem tão perceptivos. Mas, principalmente, Andrômeda Tonks que também viria para as comemorações junto com Teddy. Esperava que a mulher nem ao menos lembrasse da cara do sobrinho supostamente morto.

Então a Ron só restava rezar.

**oOo**

Estava no campo de Quadribol com os jogadores da Grifinória e da Corvinal voando ao seu redor. A torcida gesticulava e gritava, mas nenhum som saía dela. Era como se toda a cena estivesse no mudo.

Rodou os seus olhos pelo campo, a procura do pomo, mas o que viu foi colegas de casa sobre as suas vassouras em frangalhos e com os uniformes rasgados e manchados de grama, terra e sangue. E pareciam ignorar completamente isto pois continuavam a jogar como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo.

Viu de rabo de olho que agora a plateia não mais se mexia, mas sim estavam todos sentados com olhares distantes e sombrios.

Um grito quebrou aquele silêncio sepulcral e ele virou para ver James caído no meio do campo se debatendo, lutando contra sombra e fumaça e sendo retalhado cada vez mais a cada segundo. Desesperou-se e tentou ir ao socorro do amigo, mas a sua vassoura não saía do lugar. _Ele_ não saía do lugar.

E então estava no chão, de pé ao lado do corpo destroçado de James cujos olhos castanhos e sem vida o miravam de maneira acusadora. Tentou se aproximar, mas havia algo o segurando. Uma força o prendia pelo ombro e o sacudia e um zumbido incomodava os seus ouvidos.

Benjamin abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que registrou era que realmente havia alguém o segurando.

Reagiu por instinto e segurou o pulso do seu atacante, o empurrando e o derrubando na cama, prendendo o corpo dele sob o seu enquanto pressionava o antebraço no pescoço do desconhecido, o sufocando.

Desconhecido este que após piscar algumas vezes e espantar os últimos resquícios do pesadelo, Ben viu ser James.

- Desculpa. - pediu, saindo de cima do outro grifinório e sentando-se na borda da cama. James tossiu e deu uma tragada de ar, mirando surpreso Ben ao seu lado.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isto? - perguntou curioso.

Havia acordado com os resmungos de Benjamin e no começo achou que o sonho que o amigo estava tendo era de cunho mais hormonal. Mas então Ben ficou cada vez mais agitado, a se remexer mais e franziu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão que James reconheceu ser de alguém que não estava tendo um sonho bom. E quando resolveu acordá-lo foi para ser derrubado com um golpe só.

Benjamin apenas deu de ombros como resposta a pergunta de James.

- Sobre o que era o pesadelo? Quero dizer, às vezes e bom compartilhar, ajuda a superar.

- Certo. E isto não tem nada a ver com o fato de que você está curioso.

- Também. E então?

Benjamin suspirou.

- Sonhei com aquele jogo de Quadribol. - disse. Duvidava que tivesse sido o único a ter pesadelos com aquela partida, mas com certeza foi o único a ter um pesadelo daquele tipo.

- É, aquele jogo foi assustador. Mas ao menos ganhamos. - James comentou. Madame Hooch desconsiderou uma nova partida pois ela própria havia testemunhado quando Benjamin pegou o pomo de ouro e iria apitar o fim do jogo quando a confusão começou.

- Eu realmente odeio lidar com cães infernais. - Benjamin resmungou e James que já tinha se levantado da cama para voltar para a sua parou e virou-se para o amigo.

- O que você disse?

- Hã? - Benjamin piscou confuso. O que ele dissera para James fazer aquela cara de desconfiança?

- Cães infernais. Como você sabe que coisa era aquela? E como assim lidar? Os professores e meu pai lidaram com aquela coisa. - ao menos essa era a história que James estava ouvindo correr por Hogwarts.

Benjamin viu-se em um beco sem saída e pensou em várias respostas que podia dar sem ser a verdade. Estranhamente confiava em James, mas a confiança não se sobrepunha ao treinamento de anos sobre manter em segredo o negócio da família. As pessoas ignorantes sobre o assunto no mínimo o consideraria louco.

E James, bruxo ou não, era ignorante sobre o assunto.

Para a comunidade mágica, caçadores não passavam de uma lenda urbana e eram considerados pessoas sem nenhuma moral ou ética simplesmente porque eles fazia o trabalho que deveria ser do Ministério. Ou seja, controlar o ataque de criaturas sobrenaturais das quais eles não tinham controle, não importa quantas leis criassem sobre o assunto.

- Eu... - Benjamin foi salvo pelo gongo quando Lily entrou esbaforida no quarto gritando que era Natal e que só faltava eles dois descerem para abrirem os presentes.

Ben rapidamente pulou para fora da cama, aproveitando a deixa e seguindo Lily escada abaixo, deixando para trás um James extremamente intrigado.

Antes James achava que Benjamin escondia algo. Agora ele tinha certeza. E precisava descobrir o quê.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Havia algo em Benjamin Campbell que estava intrigando Andrômeda.

Deste o momento em que o rapaz desceu as escadas acompanhando Lily e juntou-se a Rose em um dos sofás da sala de estar dos Weasley, que Andrômeda não conseguia parar de observá-lo.

Molly explicara que o menino era amigo de James, Lily e Rose em Hogwarts. Que ele foi educado sobre magia em casa antes de ir para a escola terminar os seus estudos e que estava na Grifinória. Entretanto, Andrômeda sentia que havia algo mais nesta história.

- Então... - ela se aproximou da dupla que conversava enquanto tomavam uma caneca de chocolate quente com biscoitos. Atrás de si Andrômeda podia ouvir Arthur e Molly comandando a distribuição dos presentes entre os netos. - Devo dizer que estou curiosa sobre você. É o primeiro amigo que eu vejo as crianças fazerem fora do círculo familiar. Geralmente eles têm colegas de escola, não amigos que trazem para a casa da avó no Natal.

- Tia Andrômeda! - Rose soltou chocada. Essa era a sua tia Andrômeda: mesmo que tenha contrariado toda a sua família com as suas escolhas, ainda sim era uma Black.

- Eu conheço os seus pais? - Andrômeda perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Acho que não. Eles são trouxas. - Benjamin respondeu calmamente. Não era estúpido, sabia muito bem quem era essa mulher por causa das histórias que a sua avó Narcisa lhe contou e do alerta que o auror Weasley lhe dera assim que chegou n'A Toca. Era a sua tia-avó que com certeza veria a familiaridade entre Draco e ele se Ben desse brecha para isto.

- Benjamin! - Molly o chamou, estendendo para Ben um embrulho em papel pardo. - Presente para você de... - ela revirou o embrulho, o mirando com desprezo, com certeza considerando o papel pardo uma péssima escolha para se embalar um presente. - Dean Winchester? - Benjamin praticamente voou para fora do sofá e arrancou o embrulho das mãos de uma Molly surpresa.

Não querendo desmerecer o restante da sua família, mas os presentes de Dean sempre eram os melhores. Drew concordava com ele nisto.

Rasgando o papel como uma criança excitada, Ben encontrou sob este uma caixa onde havia um bilhete colado na tampa.

"_Resolvi começar uma nova tradição._" dizia o bilhete. Curto e grosso do jeito que Dean sempre foi. "_E como Sam e Gabe estão enrolando em me dar sobrinhos, achei justo passar o legado Winchester para você. Feliz Natal garoto. Dean._"

O coração de Benjamin veio à boca, porque aquilo não podia ser o que ele estava pensando que era. Mas era, viu com olhos largos quando retirou a tampa da caixa.

O diário de caçada de John Winchester.

Caçadores costumavam ter diários para registrarem as suas caças. Mas o de John não tinha somente as notas dos trabalhos dele, mas também as anotações de Dean e Sam.

Coisas sobre demônios, sobre anjos, Apocalipse, coisas que somente os irmãos Winchester viveram. Aquilo era uma relíquia. Benjamin o considerava a bíblia da caçada. Andrew iria morrer de inveja.

- Um livro? - Rose disse incrédula. - Toda essa excitação por causa de um livro? - e quando foi estender a mão para a caixa para tocar na capa de couro, Ben fechou a mesma com um estalo da tampa.

O diário era somente para manuseio e olhos da família e Benjamin já se sentia possessivo em relação à ele quando não lhe pertencia. Agora que lhe pertencia, aí mesmo que ninguém iria por as mãos sujas de biscoito naquele caderno.

- É uma relíquia de família. - Ben explicou ao ver a expressão chocada de Rose por causa da sua atitude.

- E você não vai compartilhar essa relíquia? - Rose provocou.

- Não. - Ben rebateu seco e Rose percebeu pelo tom de voz dele que era hora de encerrar o assunto por ali. Benjamin havia voltado para o círculo de amigos deles há pouco tempo e não estava disposta a perdê-lo de novo. Não sabia se conseguiria viver mais semanas com James a seguindo para cima e para baixo, como um cachorro abandonado, se lamuriando e se perguntando o que havia de errado com Ben.

A reação de Benjamin prontamente foi esquecida em favor dos presentes que Molly voltara a distribuir. Lily soltou um grito histérico ao abrir um tubo de papelão e encontrar um poster de Oliver Wood autografado e com dedicatória.

Rose abracou a avó ao ganhar dela o famoso suéter Weasley. James abriu com avidez a caixa contendo um kit de Quadribol e manutenção de vassouras de última linha. Molly empurrou na direção de Ben uma grande caixa a qual ele abriu com curiosidade, encontrando dentro dela vários presentes.

De sua tia Daphne, Benjamin ganhou uma adaga a qual ele nem tirou da caixa para que os outros não a vissem e começassem a fazer perguntas. De seu pai veio uma camisa nova do AC/DC para compensar a outra que tinha perdido durante a caçada. Sam, prático como sempre, mandara livros de pesquisa. Astoria mandou uma caixa de doces.

Mas foi quando chegou ao fundo da caixa que Benjamin teve uma surpresa. Porque lá havia uma pilha de livros com o título: _Sobrenatural_.

Benjamin grunhiu e soltou da capa do primeiro livro o post-it colado nesta.

"_Garanto que esta leitura será muito mais interessante do que o tedioso diário do Winchester pai. Beijinhos, Gabriel._"

Benjamin queria se socar.

A saga de livros _Sobrenatural _era uma coisa da qual toda a família passava longe. Sam e Dean porque não queriam reviver os traumas. Daphne, Astoria e Draco porque não queriam invadir a privacidade dos primos. Drew e Ben porque sabiam que os livros descreviam tudo o que tinha acontecido com Sam e Dean. Tudo mesmo, nos mínimos detalhes, e isto incluía os seus breves casos amorosos.

Existiam coisas sobre os irmãos Winchester que Benjamin realmente não queria saber. E ele iria matar Gabriel por isto.

- Ei! Eu conheço estes livros! Lily, olha só o que o Ben ganhou! A saga _Sobrenatural_. - Rose chamou e Lily saiu de onde estava e foi até eles.

- Jura? Você e fã também? - Benjamin mirou Lily chocado.

- Como assim fã? Vocês leem esta porcaria? - perguntou às duas meninas.

- Não é porcaria. É um clássico. - Lily defendeu, para o horror de Ben.

- Lily começou com o vício e depois me mostrou porque havia monstros no livro que não deveriam ser de conhecimento dos trouxas. Não estão nem relatados nos folclores e lendas trouxas, só em bruxas. Então achamos que o autor fosse um bruxo, mas nunca conseguimos contato com ele. E o vício ficou. O meu favorito é o Dean.

- Não! - Lily protestou. - O Sam é muito melhor.

- Eu ainda acho o Castiel bem interessante... Para um anjo. - Andrômeda intrometeu-se na conversa.

- Quem é Castiel? - Lily e Rose perguntaram em uníssono.

- Vocês não leram os manuscritos não publicados de Carver Edlund? Estão no blog oficial da saga. Meninas, eu não lhes ensinei nada? - e as três começaram uma discussão acalorada sobre _Sobrenatural_, com Andrômeda contando a Lily e Rose o que lera nos manuscritos.

Ben quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse. Aquilo era a história da sua família, por favor.

- Bem crianças. - Molly chamou quando terminou de entregar os presentes. - Quem vai me ajudar este ano na ceia? - todos os jovens Weasley e Potter grunhiram. Na noite anterior havia nevado e eles já tinham se programado para uma guerra de bolas de neve para aquela manhã.

- Eu ajudo. - Andrômeda se ofereceu, vendo estampado no rosto de todos os jovens os seus planos para aquele dia.

- Eu gostaria de uma mão a mais que não fosse de Andrômeda. - Molly mirou os netos com ferocidade enquanto eles se entreolhavam, decidindo quem seria o pobre sacrificado naquele ano. Ajudar a avó com os preparativos da ceia equivalia a ficar o dia inteiro na cozinha e nenhum deles queria isto.

- Eu posso... - Ben abriu a boca para se oferecer, não era um chef francês mas sabia se virar, mas Molly prontamente o cortou.

- Você nem se atreva rapaz, pois você é visita. Seria um desaforo você fazer algo que é responsabilidade dos meus netos.

No fim, Lily e Victorie suspiraram derrotadas e se ofereceram para ajudar.

- Venha! - James puxou Ben pelo braço. - Guerra de bolas de neve em cinco minutos. - e subiu as escadas correndo, levitando os seus presentes atrás de si, sendo imitado por Benjamin.

Em minutos ambos os garotos chegaram ao quarto que dividiam e começaram a trocar os seus pijamas por roupas de inverno.

- Cara! Isso é uma tatuagem? - James apontou para o desenho no peito de Benjamin, bem sobre o coração dele. - Seus pais deixaram você fazer uma tatuagem?

Se deixaram? Quando Ben fez quinze anos Astoria o levou ao primeiro estúdio que encontrou e mandou o tatuador desenhar o sigilo contra possessão onde Benjamin escolhesse. Meses atrás Draco fizera o mesmo com Drew.

- Seus pais não?

- Mamãe me esfolaria se eu sequer considerasse. - Ben riu e jogou a camisa do pijama sobre a cama, virando-se para pegar da bolsa a camisa de manga que iria usar.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin cara! O que foi isso aí?

Ben sabia do que James falava e retesou os ombros.

Nas suas costas havia uma enorme cicatriz que começava no ombro direito e ia até dois dedos acima do quadril esquerdo. Lembrança de um certo demônio que não gostara nada de ter perdido a alma de Astoria Malfoy e resolveu caçar a família dela com afinco. Mas acabou dando-se mal ao encontrar a fúria dos irmãos Winchester que vieram apoiados, literalmente, pelos seus anjos da guarda.

Astoria havia sido ressuscitada pelo Céu. Portanto, a alma dela pertencia a eles agora e Castiel fez questão de lembrar ao demônio disto de maneira nada sutil. Só que antes de ser eliminado a criatura fez o favor de deixar como lembrança em Benjamin a cicatriz que ele tinha agora

Ela já havia sido maior. Na verdade, originalmente, ela ia do ombro até a lateral de sua coxa esquerda. Mas como Benjamin cresceu, a marca mudou de lugar, ganhando destaque no meio de suas costas.

- Acidente de infância. - foi a única coisa que Benjamin respondeu para James antes de vestir apressadamente a sua camisa, fazendo o mesmo em seguida com as calças, botas e casaco. - Você falou cinco minutos e ainda não te vi pronto. - Benjamin apontou para James que ainda estava parado no meio do quarto com uma expressão embasbacada. - Quando o seu cérebro resolver ligar desça, estou te esperando lá em baixo.

E partiu antes que o amigo pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou continuasse o olhando daquela maneira, causando um frio gostoso na boca do estômago de Benjamin.

**oOo**

Os Weasley quando davam festas com certeza não precisavam convidar ninguém mais do que os parentes mais próximos, porque esses somente já enchiam a casa. E entre ruivos, morenos e duas loiras (Fleur e Victorie), Benjamin já não sabia mais quem era quem. E os copos de uísque de fogo que James sorrateiramente colocou em sua mão não o ajudava a ser mais claro em sua diferenciação.

Assim como não ajudaram Ben a escapar de Andrômeda que tinha o encurralado em um canto da sala, insistindo que ele lhe era familiar.

- A sua tia é bruxa. Estudou em Hogwarts? - veio a nonagésima pergunta dela e se Ben não soubesse que socar a cara de Andrômeda deixaria a festa com um clima desagradável, já o teria feito.

- Beaubaxton.

- Hum, e eu realmente não conheço os seus pais?

- Meus pais são americanos, acho que a senhora não os conheceria.

- Mas a sua tia estudou na França..

- Minha família por parte de mãe e de lá. Minha tia e minha mãe nasceram na França. - não era exatamente uma mentira. O seu avô materno foi um ativista contra Voldemort nas duas guerras. Na primeira ele mandou a esposa grávida da primeira filha deles se refugiar na França para evitar retaliações. Quando a guerra terminou ele mesmo foi para o país e só voltaram quando Astoria tinha um ano.

Na segunda guerra ele morreu pela causa.

- Ainda sim, tenho certeza de que eu o conheço de algum lugar. - Andrômeda sabia que estava deixando Benjamin desconfortável com tantas perguntas, mas ele poderia ser a resposta de uma dúvida que a intrigava há anos.

Após o fim da segunda guerra, Narcisa e ela reataram os laços fraternos. Esteve ao lado da irmã durante o seu julgamento, do marido Lucius e do filho Draco. Assim como esteve ao lado dela quando a nora Astoria morreu junto com os filhos e Draco tornou-se fugitivo da justiça por ser o principal suspeito da morte da família. E Narcisa, por todo esse tempo, não derramou uma lágrima pelos entes queridos. Nem mesmo durante o enterro deles.

Andrômeda havia achado isso estranho. Sabia que a irmã havia ido implorar ajuda de Snape para livrar Draco da missão que resultou na morte de Dumbledore. Ela adorava aquele filho, com certeza adorava os netos, e mesmo assim não pareceu nem um pouco abalada com a perda. Assim como não parecia até hoje.

Narcisa agia como se Draco e a sua família não tivessem morrido, apenas se mudado para outra cidade.

E agora aparecia este garoto que era extremamente parecido com Draco quando este era adolescente.

- Acho realmente que não. Agora se a senhora me der licença, James está me chamando. - era mentira, é claro. James estava do outro lado da sala conversando algo com o tio que Benjamin ouviu dizer ser o dono das Gemialidades Weasley, que manteve o nome mesmo com a morte de um dos sócios, mas precisava de qualquer desculpa para se livrar da intrometida da Andrômeda.

Benjamin largou o copo de uísque sobre a primeira mesa que encontrou e serpenteando entre convidados, tomou o caminho da escada.

A Toca realmente fazia jus ao nome que tinha, pois era um labirinto de escadas e aposentos que ao invés de sumir terra adentro ia em direção ao céu como uma torre torta que obviamente só era mantida de pé por magia.

Com um suspiro, Benjamin sentou em um dos patamares da escada entre o terceiro e o quarto andar, onde havia uma pequena janela que dava vista para o vilarejo mais próximo onde luzes de Natal piscavam nas outras casas, iluminando aquela noite fria.

Apoiou a testa contra o vidro, imaginando como deveria estar a sua família. Geralmente no Natal eles iam para os EUA comemorar a data com a sua avó Sophia e os Winchester. Astoria e Sophia se encarregavam de decorar o bunker dos Homens das Cartas enquanto Draco, Drew e Billy, o novo marido de Sophia, iam procurar comida para a ceia e voltavam com uma mistura caótica de fast food, massas e comida chinesa.

A árvore de Natal era um galho seco onde eles colavam algodão e enfeitavam com luzes, purpurina, bolas de vidro coloridas e bibelôs e todos os anos Castiel e Gabriel brigavam sobre qual anjo teria a honra de ficar no lugar de destaque no topo da árvore.

Gabriel sempre vencia, é claro, sendo o anjo da anunciação e tudo mais e Castiel ficava com um bico enorme por boa parte da festa até Dean sussurrar algo na orelha dele que o fazia corar e abrir um sorriso. Algo que Benjamin suspeitava não ser nada angelical.

Gabriel costumava se vestir como uma duende de Papai Noel diretamente saída de um filme pornô, para a graça de todos e horror de Sam, e fazia questão de reencenar o dia da anunciação à Virgem Maria de uma maneira que Benjamin tinha certeza não estava na Bíblia. Não com aquele tanto de palavrões e gestos obscenos.

A meia noite eles trocavam presentes, coisas simples mas de grande utilidade para o dia a dia da caçada. Afinal, eles eram uma família especial.

E então Dean procedia em embaraçar Benjamin com perguntas sobre os seus relacionamentos, se tinha alguma garota em vista, até o dia em que Ben contou para a família que era gay e aí Dean somente piscou e continuou a embaraçá-lo, apenas mudando as perguntas sobre meninas para meninos.

Sam mandava Dean calar a boca e parar de envergonhar Benjamin, Dean respondia com uma ofensa e então a famosa discussão entre os irmãos Winchester começava. Gabriel conjurava um saco de pipoca para todos e sentava no sofá dividindo a sua torcida entre Dean e Sam. Castiel apenas rolava os olhos e ia ajudar Draco, Astoria e Sophia a recolherem os pratos e jogar fora o lixo. Billy já ressonava no sofá e Ben e Drew ignoravam os primos em favor dos seus presentes.

Isto era algo que acontecia todos os anos, mas que Benjamin não trocaria por nada, como ele fez neste ano, e agora sentia-se melancolicamente saudoso.

- Ei. - James sentou-se ao lado de Ben. - Sumiu da festa por quê?

- A sua tia Andrômeda estava me dando nos nervos com perguntas.

- É, eu sei. Me desculpe. Aparentemente você a lembra um sobrinho dela que morreu: Draco Malfoy.

- Quem? - Benjamin se fez de desentendido e James deu à ele um sorriso animado.

- Cara, a história dos Malfoy e famosa no mundo mágico. Não a parte em que eles foram Comensais da Morte, isto é notícia antiga, mas sim que a Mansão Malfoy, onde Draco cumpria prisão domiciliar, explodiu há uns quinze anos matando a esposa dele Astoria e os dois filhos pequenos: Scorpius e Nico. Draco foi o principal suspeito do crime, já que a explosão foi provocada, não acidental, mas morreu dez anos atrás em uma perseguição. Todos ficaram chocados, porque muitos que conheceram Draco Malfoy diziam que ele era um covarde.

Benjamin mordeu a bochecha para se impedir de dizer alguma coisa. O seu pai era o homem mais corajoso que conhecia e não admitia que ninguém dissesse o contrário, mesmo que este alguém fosse James.

- Diziam que nunca poderiam imaginar que ele fosse capaz de tamanha atrocidade. - Ben desviou o olhar do rosto de James e virou na direção da janela.

Seu pai não era um anjo, embora nem mesmo os anjos de verdade fossem totalmente puros e bons, mas também não era esse demônio que todos pintavam. Realmente não podia deixar de concordar com Draco quando ele dizia que de todas as pessoas que conheceu no mundo mágico, somente Astoria havia visto o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Por isso que se apaixonou por ela.

- E eu já vi umas fotos do quando Malfoy era jovem e vocês realmente se parecem. Mas isso com certeza é pura coincidência. Então peço desculpas pela minha tia Andrômeda.

Benjamin apenas deu de ombros. Não era apenas Andrômeda o amolando que o deixou de mau humor. Embora estivesse se divertindo na casa dos Weasley, ainda sim sentia falta da sua família. E a pressão e o estresse do caso em que estava trabalhando, a falta de pistas e o acúmulo de vítimas, não estava ajudando também.

- Vamos, desfaça essa cara amarrada. É Natal! Jesus nasceu. - James bateu de leve com o ombro no ombro de Ben que riu.

Tecnicamente, pelos relatos de Gabriel, o Natal não era exatamente naquela data. Mas agora que a moda tinha pegado não havia mais como mudar.

- Percebo que ainda não perdi o jeito de te fazer rir.

- Claro que não! - Ben rebateu divertido, virando a cabeça para mirar James. - A sua cara de palhaço já... - e engoliu as suas palavras ao ver o quão perto os olhos castanhos de James estavam dos seus cinzentos. - James? - chamou quando viu as íris escuras do amigo irem dos seus olhos para a sua boca e voltarem.

- Hum? - James murmurou distraído.

- O que você esta... - Ben começou a dizer mas foi calado quando lábios úmidos e com gosto de uísque de fogo pousaram sobre os seus.

Benjamin tentou se afastar em um gesto instintivo, mas então os dedos calejados de James roçaram a sua nuca, subindo por ela até fecharem-se nos fios do seu cabelo, o mantendo no lugar. Ben grunhiu quando a boca de James pressionou com mais força contra a sua e a língua dele pediu passagem.

Com isto, toda a racionalidade de Benjamin fugiu pela janela atrás dele e ele simplesmente relaxou e entregou-se ao beijo, colando mais o seu corpo no corpo firme de James, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros do amigo, os bagunçando ainda mais. Deixando-se puxar por James até sentar no colo do outro grifinório.

- James... - Benjamin gemeu o nome do amigo depois de um minuto com este explorando a sua boca como um novo território a ser descoberto. James somente o apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo, descendo as mãos do cabelo de Ben para a nuca. Da nuca para o ombro, dos ombros para as costas. Costas até os quadris e então fechou os dedos nas coxas firmes, as apertando até deixar marcas na pele sob a calça jeans que Ben usava.

Obviamente que um beijo acalorado causava reações no corpo. Ainda mais no corpo de dois adolescentes. Reações essas que eram confinadas de maneira incomoda por suas calças. De maneira instintiva James tentou aliviar a pressão ao esfregar a sua pélvis contra a de Benjamin e foi somente quando as ereções dos dois garotos roçaram, enviando um choque de prazer pelos seus corpos, que James pareceu acordar do transe em que estava, tirando o amigo de seu colo em um gesto brusco e o arremessando longe.

Benjamin bateu com as costas na parede atrás de si, caindo de maneira desajeitada sobre o degrau, e mirou com fúria James que tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

- Mas que merda Potter! - rosnou. Aquilo tinha sido um senhor balde de água fria na sua líbido.

- Ben... Eu... Eu... - James gaguejou aterrorizado. O que diabos ele tinha feito?

Benjamin mirou o outro jovem intensamente, vendo no rosto dele a expressão mais que familiar de negação.

- Você não sabe o que te deu, é isso? - soltou seco.

- Isso! - James disse com alívio. Ainda bem que Benjamin entendia.

- Claro. - Ben grunhiu com deboche e levantou-se do degrau lentamente, ajeitando de maneira displicente as suas roupas. A sua ereção já tinha perdido o entusiasmo fazia tempo e a calça voltara a ser confortável.

Com um girar sobre os calcanhares, Benjamin começou a subir as escadas.

- Aonde vai? - James chamou ao ver o amigo se afastar. - A festa é na outra direção!

- Perdi o espírito natalino. - Ben rebateu sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar para James e seguiu caminho até o último andar da casa onde ficava o quarto em que estava hospedado.

James retesou os ombros ao ouvir a porta bater ao longe e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. O que, afinal, tinha acontecido? O que tinha dado nele? Em que momento ele achou ser normal considerar o amigo extremamente belo sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da vizinhança e que precisava beijar os lábios rosados com urgência?

É claro que James não precisava nem dizer que agora Benjamin não olharia mais na sua cara. Ele mesmo não tinha coragem de olhar na própria cara.

Parecia que teria que começar a ignorar espelhos de agora em diante. E Benjamin.

Principalmente Benjamin.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

- Mas então, devo matar Potter e esconder o corpo? - foi a primeira coisa que Drew disse ao ver a cara do irmão quando este chegou em Hogwarts após as férias de inverno.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Ben respondeu azedo, seguindo caminho para a torre da Grifinória com Andrew em seu encalço.

- Claro que não. Com certeza a sua cara fechada não tem nada a ver com o fato de que você ignorou Potter quando ele falou com você, ou que agora Potter parece bem amiguinho da Evangeline Beauregard.

Benjamin trincou os dentes de ódio.

Depois da noite de Natal o resto das férias foi extremamente desconfortável. Um clima desagradável havia surgido entre James e ele e Ben considerou voltar para Londres, para a sua casa, e afogar as suas mágoas no armário de bebidas dos pais. Mas sabia que se fizeste isto os Weasley e os Potter iriam querer saber o porquê e James ficava pálido cada vez que o olhava, com certeza aterrorizado com o fato de que beijara um garoto. E Ben poderia estar puto com ele, mas não o suficiente para humilhar o pobre na frente da família toda.

Afinal, ele ainda era uma graça e parte da culpa era de Benjamin que resolveu se sentir atraído pela pessoa errada.

Quando passou o Ano Novo e chegou o dia de voltar para a escola, Ben já considerava perdoar James e deixar o incidente do Natal para trás, pois não queria perder a amizade do garoto mesmo que às vezes ele fosse um idiota. Isso até encontrar Potter agarrado com Evangeline no vagão de carga do expresso de Hogwarts.

Potter que fez uma expressão que misturava culpa e triunfo ao ver Ben na porta de entrada. Uma expressão que dizia claramente que ele não estava com Evangeline porque estava a fim dela, mas sim para provar a si mesmo que ainda era másculo.

Benjamin quis socar James por ser um porco chauvinista, mas conteve-se a tempo e somente deu um sorriso amargo para o outro grifinório e deixou o vagão de cabeça erguida.

James Potter que se ferrasse em sua humilde opinião. E se não soubesse que matá-lo traria problemas para Drew, até deixaria o irmão tentar, só por despeito.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa enquanto eu estive fora? - perguntou. Não estava a fim de falar sobre James e Ben sabia que se desse brecha Drew iria tagarelar sobre o assunto até perder o ar.

- Sim. - Ben parou de andar e rodou os olhos pelo corredor para ver se havia alguém além deles ali. Não havia, mas mesmo assim Drew baixou o tom de voz e começou a falar. - Sabia que você não precisa ser necessariamente um demônio para controlar um cão infernal? Basta fazer um acordo com um.

Que tipo de idiota venderia a alma a um demônio apenas para ter um cão infernal como bichinho de estimação?

- Esse acordo não necessariamente tem a alma como barganha. - Drew completou ao ver a cara que o irmão fez. Também havia se surpreendido quando recebeu a informação de Daphne, pois, para ele, só existia um tipo de acordo entre demônios e humanos. - Mary, quando fez o acordo com Azazel, não necessariamente negociou a própria alma.

Mary quando fez o acordo com Azazel para salvar a vida de John nem sabia o que estava negociando, até encontrar o demônio anos mais tarde no quarto de Sam alimentando o bebê com sangue e sendo morta ao tentar impedi-lo.

- E você sabe o que foi barganhado? - Drew deu de ombros diante da pergunta do irmão.

- Somente aqueles envolvidos que sabem.

- Então voltamos a estaca zero. Porque aparentemente tem um bruxo ou bruxa por aí que tem um acordo com um demônio e nesta escola o que não falta são suspeitos.

- Tem certeza que as vítimas não tem nada em comum?

- Não.

- Isso não faz sentido. Serial killers sempre procuram vítimas que tenham algum denominador comum, por menor e mais insignificante que esses sejam.

- Antes o denominador comum era que todas eram mulheres, isto até McGuill ser atacado.

Benjamin recostou na parede de pedra e soltou um suspiro cansado, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

- Odeio dizer isto. - Drew começou. - Mas aparentemente teremos que esperar o assassino fazer uma nova vítima para assim sabermos melhor por onde começar. - Benjamin grunhiu. Andrew tinha razão. O jeito era realmente esperar e continuar explorando todas as informações que já tinham em busca de alguma novidade, algo que lhes desse uma luz.

- Gabriel e Castiel? - Benjamin abriu os olhos em um estalo ao lembrar-se dos anjos. Talvez eles pudessem...

- Nops, já tentei. Castiel veio com um papo todo complexo sobre livre arbítrio e interferência direta. Que Gabriel e ele tinham um acordo com o Céu, caso eu tenha esquecido.

Ah, claro, o bendito acordo.

Quando toda a confusão de anjos caídos, guerra entre Céu e Inferno, terminou, descobriu-se que os irmãos Winchester eram guerreiros escolhidos por Deus para limpar a bagunça sobrenatural que Ele deixou no mundo. Não somente d'Ele como o de outras entidades, incluindo os anjos. E como favorecidos de Deus eles tinham certas regalias. Entre elas a autorização de unirem-se à anjos (porque nem mesmo Deus seria capaz de desfazer a ligação entre Castiel e Dean, e Ele nem queria mesmo, dizendo que era um fã do casal) desde que ditos anjos não interferissem por demais nos Destinos de seus parceiros humanos e aqueles ligados à eles por laços de amizade ou familiares.

Benjamin grunhiu.

- Então o que nos resta é esperar. - murmurou irritado. O que mais detestava fazer era esperar as coisas acontecerem. Não era tão paciente assim.

- Então, - Drew sorriu matreiro. - janta comigo esta noite? - e Ben olhou para o irmão com desconfiança.

- Por quê?

- Pelo prazer da minha companhia é claro!

- Certo, e não é porque você deve estar planejando aprontar algo com James, não é?

- Quem? Eu? Nunca! Você sabe que eu sou incapaz de cometer tamanha barbaridade.

Ben conhecia Drew o suficiente para saber quando ele estava sendo sincero ou completamente falso. Conhecia o suficiente para não se surpreender quando na hora do jantar Andrew arremessou uma bombinha no prato de sopa quente de James, a espirrando por completo sobre o outro grifinório.

E enquanto Potter era levado pela prima e irmã para a enfermaria para tratar das queimaduras, Drew era escoltado para fora do salão principal pela professora Delacour. Com certeza ele receberia uma bela detenção, mas Ben não pôde deixar de sorrir para o irmão, agradecendo silenciosamente pelo apoio dele.

**oOo**

Rose soltou os seus livros sobre a mesa, assustando James com o barulho, e sentou-se ao lado dele, o mirando com uma expressão de desagrado.

- O que você fez? - ela o acusou entre dentes.

- O quê?

- O que você fez James Sirius Potter? Nas férias Ben estava legal conosco, agora ele nem olha na nossa cara. Quero dizer, na sua cara. Mas como Lily e eu sempre estamos com você, então ele não olha na nossa cara.

- Não aconteceu nada. - James se defendeu em um tom baixo de voz para não atrair a atenção dos colegas que entravam na sala de aula e tentavam entender por que Rose Weasley estava esbravejando com James.

- Eu não disse que aconteceu alguma coisa. - Rose sorriu triunfante diante do deslize do primo e James ficou branco como uma folha de papel. - Eu perguntei o que você fez. Mas já que você entregou o jogo, me diga: o que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse: nada! - James soltou com uma voz esganiçada pelo pavor e Rose estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

- Então eu devo supor que este nada não tem relação com o fato de que você e Evangeline estão juntos... de novo. - todo os Potter e Weasley sabiam que Evangeline era a bengala de James. O rebote. Era com quem ele ficava quando estava muito necessitado de uma relação rápida e sem apegos, ou quando queria erguer a própria moral, inflar o próprio ego.

Afinal, Evangeline era bonita, popular, influente entre os alunos da escola e com fama de difícil. Conquistá-la sempre ajudava a erguer qualquer coisa de um menino, fosse moral, fosse outras coisas.

Rose sempre achou que essa relação de objetificação mútua entre Evangeline e James não iria terminar bem, de uma maneira ou de outra. Era uma sensação que ela tinha desde que o primo namorou pela primeira vez a corvinal.

- Certo. Talvez, e somente talvez, eu estivesse um pouco bêbado, Ben estivesse nas escadas d'A Toca e as luzes externas estivessem lhe dando um ar etéreo. E somente talvez eu o tenha beijado. - James confessou com uma voz sumida e o rosto rubro.

- Defina beijar. Falamos de um selinho ou de um amasso bem dado? - Rose perguntou com irritação, não acreditando na estupidez do primo.

- Talvez a segunda opção?

- JAMES! - Rose bateu com um rolo de pergaminho na cabeça de James que ficou da cor de um tomate. - Você é um idiota! Então é por isso que está se esfregando com a vaca da Evangeline? Para provar a sua masculinidade?

- Shhh Rose. Fala baixo. - James soltou aterrorizado, olhando a sua volta para ver quem estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. Rapidamente os seus colegas desviaram os olhares ao serem pegos no flagra.

- Você me envergonha. - Rose o repreendeu, erguendo-se da cadeira e recolhendo o seu material. - E você não merece o Ben. - sibilou para James. - Nem como amigo, nem como amante. - e foi para o outro lado da sala se sentar com um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

James grunhiu e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto rubro entre eles. Rose estava certa, absolutamente certa. O problema era que, nesta questão, ele não honrava a sua casa, a Grifinória. Nesta questão ele era apenas um covarde.

**oOo**

Gina entrou na sala, encontrando Harry debruçado sobre papéis e pastas que estavam espalhados na mesa de centro.

- Harry. - ela o chamou, acendendo um dos abajur que enfeitava a sala, aumentando a iluminação, e Harry piscou repetidamente diante da súbita claridade que lhe incomodou os olhos. Nas últimas horas estava trabalhando somente sob a luz da varinha com a exata intenção de não chamar a atenção de Gina. - São duas da manhã, venha para a cama. - pediu.

Da última vez que Gina vira o marido tão empenhado em um caso foi há dez anos quando o Ministério reabriu o caso Malfoy. Agora, ele novamente voltara a ficar obcecado em resolver aqueles crimes e Gina não lhe tirava a razão. Eram crianças sendo atacadas e mortas no lugar que era considerado um dos mais seguros no mundo mágico.

A notícia dos ataques e dos assassinatos tinha sido mantida em sigilo até antes do Natal. Agora, neste novo ano que iniciara, ela chegou ao público que cobrava providências enquanto pais preocupados tiravam os filhos da escola. Minerva estava com mais cabelos brancos que o usual e Harry dizia que cada vez que falava com a diretora, apenas para informar que ainda não tinha nenhuma novidade, sentia-se novamente um adolescente culpado por alguma coisa que havia feito e prestes a ser posto em detenção.

Hogwarts foi o primeiro lar que Harry conheceu e para ele era questão de honra mantê-la segura.

- Eu não posso. - Harry suspirou cansado, passando as mãos entre os fios de cabelo, o bagunçando mais ainda. - Eu preciso encontrar o ponto em comum dessas vítimas, alguma coisa que me aponte por onde começar. O assassino não se importa se atinge o alvo ou não, já que o último ataque teve mais de um ferido.

Gina não queria nem lembrar disto, já que o ferido em questão havia sido Albus que ao tentar ajudar o colega acabou machucado também. Receber uma mensagem dizendo que o seu bebê estava hospitalizado e chegar em Hogwarts para encontrá-lo inconsciente e com profundas feridas nas costas foi o pior dia da vida de Gina.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry sobre o tapete, o abraçando pelos ombros e com a outra mão começou a remexer nos arquivos na sua frente de maneira curiosa. Viu relatórios de legistas e médicos, depoimentos de testemunhas, amigos e familiares das vítimas, além de fichas sobre as mesmas.

- Esta menina não foi namorada do James? - Harry, que no momento esfregava os olhos cansados, recolocou os óculos para ver sobre quem Gina falava. Provavelmente era de Josie Hawthorn. A esposa conseguia se manter mais antenada nos namoricos do filho do que ele.

Mas quando Harry leu o nome no topo do arquivo, surpreendeu-se ao ver que não era de Josie, mas sim de Lucky Hale.

- Quando ela foi namorada do James? - perguntou, pegando o arquivo das mãos da mulher.

- No quinto ano. Não lembra? Achamos até que era sério porque eles ficaram juntos por uns quatro meses. - geralmente a média de tempo dos relacionamentos de James era de um mês e meio a dois.

E agora Harry lembrava. Lucky Hale. James costumava a chamar de Luc e na época a menina era loira. A garota da foto do arquivo estava morena.

- E esta daqui? - Harry mostrou a Gina a foto de Gracie Jones e ela fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Não, não lembro dela. Mas geralmente James me fala mais das meninas com quem ele namora por mais de duas semanas. Se esse foi um namorico breve, ele nem mencionaria. - Harry revirou novamente os arquivos e mostrou à ela a foto de Terrence McGuill e Gina arqueou um sobrancelha ruiva.

- O que foi? Ele é adolescente, pode querer experimentar. - Harry deu de ombros e Gina riu.

Sim, James podia querer experimentar, mas Gina sabia que a recente crise existencial do filho não estava relacionada ao jovem McGuill, mas sim a um certo grifinório amigo de seus filhos e que passara as festas de final de ano com a família Potter-Weasley.

E se Gina recebesse mais uma carta de Lily ou Rose dizendo que elas iriam azarar James por ser um idiota, ela própria iria para Hogwarts poupar as meninas do trabalho e azararia o filho ela mesma.

- A mim ele não disse nada. - respondeu e Harry soltou o arquivo sobre a mesa, o olhando longamente antes de levantar de supetão sob o olhar curioso da esposa. - Aonde você vai? - Gina perguntou ao ver o marido recolher o casaco de cima do sofá e colocá-lo. Harry nem ao menos tinha trocado de roupa após chegar do Ministério, indo direto para a sala para trabalhar no caso. E agora, aparentemente, ele havia tido uma ideia que não poderia esperar até o sol raiar.

- Ao St. Mungus. - respondeu, recolhendo as suas chaves de sobre o aparador perto da porta de entrada.

- Harry, é meio da madrugada.

- E? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça de maneira exasperada

- Nos vemos mais tarde. - despediu-se da esposa com um beijo e saiu da casa, erguendo a varinha na soleira da porta pronto para aparatar para fora de Godric's Hollow.

A conversa com Gina havia dado uma nova luz ao caso e fez Harry perceber uma possibilidade de aspectos em comum entre as vítimas. O problema era que o denominador comum poderia ser James e a última coisa que Harry queria era o filho no meio dessa encrenca.

Mas como Ron dizia: Potters sempre estavam no olho do furacão. Um dom que Harry agora fazia questão que a sua família não tivesse.

Com essa teoria em mente, Harry desaparatou para o St. Mungus, torcendo imensamente para que estivesse errado.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Benjamin dobrou uma esquina, entrando na sessão de História da Magia da biblioteca, e quando pisou em um dos corredores formado pelas estantes, desejou não tê-lo feito.

James estava ao fundo do corredor com Evangeline e parecia querer arrancar as amídalas dela com a língua. Ben recuou um passo, considerando dar meia volta e sumir dali, o problema era que, apenas para ser cruel, o Destino havia colocado o livro que ele precisava justamente na prateleira acima da cabeça do casalzinho empolgado.

- Ben, nós também vamos precisar... - Rose aproximou-se do amigo para lhe falar e parou abruptamente ao ver a razão de Benjamin estar parado estático na entrada da sessão de Magia na Era Medieval. - James, vou precisar jogar um balde de água fria em vocês? - Rose falou enojada e James pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz da prima, afastando-se de Evangeline que apenas limpou o batom borrado no canto da boca, completamente inabalada por ter sido flagrada em uma posição tão comprometedora.

- Eu... - James tentou gaguejar uma desculpa, pois estava se sentindo horrível, como se tivesse sido pego pela namorada em flagrante a traindo. Mas como, neste caso, o seu sentimento de culpa era em relação a Ben, então era namorado.

Evangeline apenas riu.

- Bem, eu preciso ir mesmo. - falou, dando um último beijo em James. - E quanto a você querido. - Evangeline disse ao passar por Ben, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo braço dele em um gesto sensual. - Se quiser se juntar a nós...

- Não! - a negativa acalorada de James fez os outros três adolescentes o mirarem com curiosidade e James ficou rubro de vergonha.

Evangeline apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha bem feita. Benjamin cruzou os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão de desagrado e Rose deu ao primo um sorriso sábio.

James não havia dito não por ciúmes de Benjamin com Evangeline. Ele dissera não porque não queria que Evangeline colocasse as suas garras manicuradas em Ben.

Ciúme era sempre a melhor maneira de se revelar a verdade.

- Não acha que deveria ser Benjamin a decidir? - Evangeline provocou de uma maneira coquete.

- Obrigado. - Ben respondeu atravessado, não tirando os olhos de James. - Mas não gosto de dividir. - Evangeline riu e deslizou a mão que estava no ombro de Benjamin até a sua nuca, puxando a cabeça dele e o pegando de surpresa com um beijo estalado no canto da boca.

- Um aperitivo, para caso você mude de ideia. - e com uma piscadela travessa, deixou a sessão de Magia na Era Medieval.

- Ben, eu... - James começou a se explicar, mas um apito vindo do bolso da calça de Benjamin o interrompeu. - O que foi isso?

- O meu bom senso me alertando para ignorar qualquer bobagem que saia da sua boca. Você não me deve desculpas Potter. E, sinceramente, se devesse eu ainda não iria querer ouvir. - e com este fora Benjamin também partiu, indo até a mesa onde estava a sua mochila, a recolhendo, e deixando a biblioteca. Havia perdido o ânimo para estudar.

No meio do corredor a caminho da torre da Grifinória, o bolso de Benjamin emitiu outro apito. Este era o espelho comunicador avisando que havia alguém querendo contatá-lo.

Ben entrou em uma alcova quando viu que não havia mais ninguém além dele no corredor e tirou o espelho do bolso, murmurando sob a respiração o feitiço para completar a ligação. O rosto de Harry apareceu no espelho e Benjamin abriu a boca para dar um oi, ou ao menos dizer ao auror que o filho dele era um imbecil, quando uma dor aguda o acometeu na boca do estômago.

- Ben? - Harry chamou preocupado ao ver o menino ficar subitamente pálido.

Benjamin curvou-se sobre o próprio corpo quando a dor subiu de seu estômago para os pulmões, causando uma queimação intensa e o deixando com falta de ar.

Sua garganta ardeu e algo revirou dentro de si. Náusea o acometeu, o deixando tonto e a vontade de vomitar logo surgiu.

Aos tropeços, Benjamin saiu da alcova e o mais rápido que conseguiu entre a náusea e as dores, seguiu caminho para o banheiro mais próximo, abrindo a porta deste com força ao chegar e nem ao menos reparando que na verdade tinha entrado no banheiro feminino.

- Benjamin! - a voz de Harry veio do espelho que Ben havia largado sobre a pia no segundo em que se inclinou sobre esta para botar todo o seu café da manhã e almoço para fora.

A mochila em seu ombro deslizou para o chão no momento em que outra dor forte praticamente perfurou o seu estômago. O gosto metálico de sangue impregnou a boca de Ben e ele se curvou mais uma vez para por o que havia sobrado em seu estômago para fora. Só que, desta fez, a comida veio acompanhada de um bom punhado de sangue.

- BEN! - Harry gritou extremamente preocupado, mas Benjamin estava ocupado demais em tentar respirar entre a dor, os vômitos e o sangue que agora saia também pelo seu nariz, para responder qualquer coisa.

Cambaleando, ele se afastou da pia o mais rápido que pôde e retirou a capa do uniforme, revirando os bolsos, praticamente rasgando o tecido em sua pressa, mas não encontrando nada.

Em seguida Ben percorreu as mãos pelo próprio corpo, ignorando os pontos pretos que surgiram em frente a sua visão e tentando segurar a vontade de vomitar que novamente o acometeu.

Em si mesmo Ben não encontrou nada. Com isto, caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo e cuspido mais sangue, e com as mãos trêmulas e suor escorrendo pelo rosto e costas, recolheu a sua mochila e a virou de ponta cabeça, espalhando todos os itens de dentro dela pelo chão do banheiro.

Uma pontada de dor mais forte que as outras fez um grito ficar entalado na garganta de Benjamin e com isto ele perdeu a força no corpo, caindo sem jeito sobre o piso frio.

Os pontos pretos em sua visão ficaram maiores. Ao longe pôde ouvir passos se aproximando. Alguém gritou alguma coisa e Ben supôs que fosse o seu nome. Mãos mexeram em seu corpo, alguém inclinou-se sobre ele e Benjamin ainda ouviu um "_incendio_" ser murmurado antes de tudo se tornar escuridão.

**oOo**

Benjamin grunhiu, sentindo todos os músculos do seu corpo doloridos como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de treinamento intensa com Draco. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas esses estavam pesados e a claridade que passava pelas pálpebras fechadas não o encorajava a abri-los.

- Ben? - alguém o chamou. Alguém que ele reconheceu ser Drew.

- Se lembra daquela vez em que Gabriel se ofereceu para nos treinar em técnicas de combate medievais? - Ben falou em um sussurro, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sim.

- Estou me sentindo da mesma maneira que me senti no dia seguinte após aquele treino. - ou seja, Drew traduziu, com vontade de morrer de tão dolorido que estava.

- O que aconteceu? - Ben finalmente criou coragem e abriu os olhos.

- Aparentemente você foi a próxima vítima. - Drew disse desgostoso.

É, Ben percebia isto pelo corpo dolorido e o gosto de sangue que ainda estava em sua boca.

- Felizmente auror Potter também me deu um espelho de contato e por sorte você foi se refugiar no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Ela avisou a Harry onde você estava, Harry me avisou, eu fui lá e taquei fogo no saquinho de feitiços que estava entre as suas coisas espalhadas no chão. E enquanto eu bancava o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante para a sua donzela em perigo, Murta chamou o professor Longbottom que levitou o seu corpo inconsciente para a enfermaria.

Benjamin apoiou as palmas sobre o colchão, conseguindo dar impulso para se sentar com muita dificuldade.

- Será que o assassino descobriu que eu o estou caçando? - perguntou com uma voz baixa e rouca e Drew fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Se ele soubesse, eu também teria sido vítima do ataque. Além do mais, enquanto você dormia como uma princesa, eu conversei com o auror Potter e ele chegou a um denominador comum.

- Qual?

- James.

- James... Potter?

- Conhece outro?

- Por quê?

- Potter filho namorou Lucky Hale, namorava Josie Hawthorn. Gracie Jones admitiu ter uma queda por ele, assim como Terrence McGuill, o que nos leva a crer...

- Que alguém está eliminando a concorrência. - Ben completou. Porque se fosse o simples caso de alguém querer vingança contra James, as vítimas teriam sido pessoas bem mais importantes e mais próximas à ele. Provavelmente teria sido a família de James.

Neste caso o assassino estava eliminando pretendentes e possíveis pretendentes.

- Ótimo! - Ben resmungou. - James é o sonho de consumo de dez entre dez alunos de Hogwarts.

- Incluindo você. - Drew provocou e recebeu um olhar irritado do irmão. Um que dizia claramente para ele nem começar com aquele assunto. - O quê? É uma verdade, ou o assassino não teria o considerado um possível concorrente.

- Você quer fazer o favor de esquecer este detalhe?

- Não! Sou o seu irmão mais novo, é a minha missão de vida te aporrinhar.

- Quando eu falei para a mamãe que eu preferia um carrinho de controle a um irmão ela não me deu ouvidos. Mas talvez não seja muito tarde para fazê-la mudar de ideia. - Ben mirou Drew com um olhar maldoso.

- Ha, ha, ha. - Andrew soltou uma risada seca.

- Voltando ao assunto que interessa, ainda sim encontrar o denominador comum não encurta a nossa lista de suspeitos e o fato dessas pessoas terem se relacionado ou queiram se relacionar com James pode ser apenas coincidência.

- É, eu também pensei nisto e tive uma ideia para tirarmos a prova dos nove. - Drew falou e hesitou um segundo antes de continuar. - Mas acho que você não vai gostar. - Ben estreitou os olhos na direção do irmão.

- O que a sua ideia implica?

- Uma convocação. Lembra que eu disse que havia uma maneira de humanos controlarem um cão infernal...?

- Não. Não, não e não!

- Ben, pode ser a única maneira. Não, é a única maneira. Estamos há meses neste caso e não chegamos a lugar algum. Nunca ficamos tanto tempo assim em um caso, já é hora de apelar.

- Isto não é apelação, isto é desespero.

- Eu estou desesperado, você não?

Benjamin grunhiu. Ele estava chegando ao desespero sim, ainda mais agora que havia sido uma vítima que sobrevivera ao ataque sem precisar ir para o St. Mungus. Isto significava que ele ainda era um alvo e não estava disposto a repetir a experiência de vomitar as próprias entranhas.

- Se vamos fazer isto precisaremos de reforços. - disse por fim e Drew abriu um largo sorriso.

- Já falei com a mamãe e o papai e com os aurores Potter e Weasley. Amanhã à noite faremos o ritual na Casa dos Gritos.

- Casa dos Gritos? O lugar não é mal assombrado?

- O auror Potter falou que isso é um boato, mas que somente poucas pessoas sabem a verdade. Para todos os efeitos o lugar é mal assombrado e o melhor lugar para fazer o ritual. Ninguém irá nos incomodar.

- Só virá a mamãe e o papai?

- Precisa de mais gente?

- Se vamos convocar quem eu penso que vamos, precisaremos de um exército. - Andrew riu.

- Não seja dramático. Vai ser divertido. - Ben apenas resmungou algo ininteligível sob a respiração.

- O que me consola nisto tudo é que ao menos eu estarei armado. Muito bem armado.

**oOo**

- Só uma pergunta. - Andrew falou enquanto Ben e ele seguiam pelo túnel que levava de Hogwarts à Casa dos Gritos. - O que eles estão fazendo aqui? - e apontou com o dedão por sobre o ombro para McGonagall e Longbottom que fechavam aquela pequena comitiva.

- Porque vocês dois são alunos de Hogwarts e portanto responsabilidade da escola. E caso você não se lembre, Benjamin foi atacado recentemente e mal recebeu alta da ala hospitalar já está colocando-se em risco novamente. - Minerva respondeu.

Ben encolheu os ombros em um gesto breve. Na verdade se sentia muito bem. Magia era uma maravilha na questão de tratar ferimentos provindos de ataques sobrenaturais. Além do mais, a diretora estava fazendo drama com pouca coisa. Com a vida que Benjamin levava, com certeza não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que ele iria se machucar desta maneira.

Depois desta breve discussão eles seguiram o caminho em silêncio até chegarem ao final do túnel onde um alçapão aberto possibilitava a entrada de um facho de luz no ambiente escurecido.

Andrew foi o primeiro a subir a escada velha de madeira, saindo na sala de estar da Casa dos Gritos, sendo seguido por Ben. Logo Neville surgiu pelo alçapão e estendeu a mão para Minerva para ajudá-la a subir. E foi quando a diretora chegou na sala que Longbottom e ela finalmente notaram o casal que acompanhava com Ron e Harry.

Minerva e Neville ofegaram e arregalaram os olhos ao verem a dupla parada do outro lado da sala, com uma sacola de estampa camuflada no chão entre eles.

Os anos poderiam ter se passado, mas a diretora e o professor reconheceriam em qualquer lugar Draco Malfoy.

Certo que ele estava mais alto, menos magricela, os cabelos mais escuros e o rosto tinha marcas de expressão. Mas ainda sim os olhos cinzentos eram inconfundíveis.

Mas o que mais chocou Minerva foi a mulher ao lado de Draco. Porque a diretora se lembrava dela da época de escola. Astoria Greengrass. Mais velha, com os cabelos mais curtos, mais alta e com os olhos verdes refletindo a sabedoria de quem já tinha vivido muita coisa neste mundo.

Astoria que deveria estar morta assim como o seu marido Draco.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Minerva exigiu em um tom como se Harry ainda fosse o seu aluno prestes a receber uma detenção.

- Diretora, confie em mim, quanto menos a senhora souber, melhor. Até porque a história é longa e complicada. - e boa parte dela nem o próprio Harry compreendia. Era algo que ia além da concepção humana, mesmo para um bruxo. Algo realmente sobrenatural.

- Sério Potter? Você resolveu pedir auxílio ao suprassumo dos grifinórios? - Draco debochou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Você solicitou ajuda, apenas não especificou de quem. Somente disse que tinha que ser confiável e habilidoso. - Harry deu de ombros.

- Professora McGonagall eu entendo. Mas lembro que Longbottom não era lá muito talentoso na época de escola. - Astoria comentou.

- Ei! - Neville soltou com indignação. Havia melhorado com os anos e não era nem de longe o adolescente desajeitado que foi.

- Espera um momento. - Minerva interrompeu a conversa, ainda chocada. - Se Draco e Astoria estão vivos, então... - e lançou um olhar para Ben e Drew que foram para o lado de Astoria que agora estava ajoelhada perto da sacola a qual ela remexia. - Scorpius? - disse, olhando para Ben e depois divergiu o olhar para Drew. - Nico?

Os dois meninos apenas deram de ombros como resposta e Minerva ofegou. Os Malfoy estavam vivos, literalmente vivos, mas eram considerados como mortos pelo mundo mágico. Por quê?

- Diretora, como eu disse: longa e muito complicada história. - Harry falou e Minerva o mirou intensamente, dizendo somente com o olhar que mais tarde ela iria querer saber sobre essa longa e complicada história. Sem tirar nem por uma vírgula que fosse.

- Apenas uma coisa que eu estou tentando entender. - Ron entrou na conversa. - Se James é o nosso denominador comum, por que Benjamin foi atacado? Pensei que pretendentes e possíveis pretendentes eram os alvos do assassino. Benjamin e James são somente amigos. - terminou e Drew gargalhou.

- É Benny, explica isto pro auror Weasley. - Ben fuzilou o irmão com o olhar e depois virou-se para a mãe.

- Não podemos trocá-lo por um carrinho de controle? Ainda está em tempo. - Astoria deu um relance para Drew com uma expressão pensativa antes de voltar a remexer na bolsa.

- Nah. Eu já me apeguei a ele, como a um filhote de cachorro. Ele pode ser útil às vezes.

- Valeu mãe. - Drew respondeu com deboche.

- Como agora. Seja útil e posicione-se no norte da sala. - Astoria ordenou, passando para Andrew um machado que ele pegou e foi para o outro lado da sala, postando-se na extremidade do sigilo que somente agora Minerva e Neville notaram estar desenhado no chão.

- O que é isto? - Minerva perguntou.

- Uma Armadilha do Diabo. - Ben respondeu quando passou por ela com uma 9 mm na mão, onde ele terminava de encaixar o cartucho das balas.

- Quem vocês pretendem convocar? - Neville perguntou pálido. Harry havia explicado a situação, mas não entrou em detalhes. Astoria riu.

- Não, não estamos tão desesperados assim para invocar o diabo. Até porque, esse daí está bem preso nos quintos dos infernos. - ela falou enquanto entregava uma espingarda para Draco e pegava para si própria uma espada angelical.

Uma faca contra demônios só existia uma e esta estava sob a posse dos Winchester. Espadas angelicais havia de sobra. Espólios de guerra, sabe como é. E elas eram tão eficientes contra monstros e demônios quanto eram contra anjos.

- Então por que do arsenal? - Neville perguntou chocado quando viu cada Malfoy com uma arma. Draco e Astoria trocaram olhares com os filhos e deram de ombros. Até que eles estavam considerando pouca coisa para o que normalmente carregavam.

- Potter, se você puder fazer as honras. - Draco pediu e Harry engoliu em seco, mirando a cumbuca em frente aos seus pés e onde faltava apenas um ingrediente para completar o feitiço.

Com um suspiro Harry acendeu o fósforo e o jogou dentro da cumbuca, causando uma pequena explosão que soltou uma fumaça fedorenta.

- Olá garotos. - a nova voz fez Minerva e Neville se virarem para o centro da sala onde um homem de terno estava. - A que devo a honra deste chamado? Um acordo talvez? O que acha Astoria?

Astoria retesou os ombros enquanto Ron e Harry surpreenderam-se com o som de tiro que ecoou pela casa. O estranho cambaleou e lançou à Draco, cuja espingarda ainda estava erguida e fumegando, um olhar contrariado.

- Ah, a hospitalidade Winchester. - disse o homem, endireitando-se e ajeitando o terno como se nada tivesse acontecido e Ron, Harry, Minerva e Neville viram que o ferimento que Draco causara na coxa esquerda do sujeito não mais sangrava e já tinha se fechado.

- Quem é ele? - Neville murmurou para Ben e engoliu em seco quando os olhos escuros do homem cravaram-se nele enquanto ele dava a Neville um sorriso de tubarão.

- Crowley ao seu serviço. - apresentou-se, com o sorriso predador alargando em seu rosto ao ver Ben. - Benjamin, como está? Bem, espero. - provocou pois sabia do desconforto que o garoto sentia na presença de demônios. Ben respondeu a Crowley somente com um engatilhar da sua arma. - Vejo que anda aprendendo boas maneiras com o Dean. - Crowley virou-se para Draco. - Tem certeza de que ele é seu filho? - a resposta de Draco foi um tiro na outra coxa de Crowley que grunhiu e cambaleou.

- Sério mesmo Malfoy! - Harry protestou ao mesmo tempo em que Astoria pigarreou, o fazendo rolar os olhos. - Campbell, Cambpell. Mas sério mesmo, precisa disso tudo?

- Do que você está falando? - Draco fez uma falsa expressão se desentendido. - Eu estou é salvando a pele dele. Afinal, as balas de prata com água benta estão com Ben. - Crowley olhou por cima do ombro para Benjamin que sorriu maldoso para ele.

- E eu repito, tem certeza de que ele é seu Draco? - Crowley provocou.

- Eu posso matá-lo? - Drew grunhiu impaciente, rolando os olhos. Encontrara Crowley poucas vezes, mas o demônio sempre lhe dava dor de cabeça com as suas charadas.

Astoria abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Chega de conversa fiada. Há uma razão de termos o chamado aqui. - falou e sentiu um frio descer pela sua espinha quando a atenção de Crowley recaiu sobre ele.

- Harry Potter... - Crowley pronunciou o nome como se estivesse o soletrando, o sorriso de tubarão voltando ao seu rosto. - Tom Riddle manda lembranças. - Harry ficou branco como uma vela.

Poderia ser o herói do mundo mágico, mas ainda era humano e a guerra o afetara tanto quanto as outras pessoas. Ainda tinha pesadelos com ela e ouvir Crowley mencionar o nome de Voldemort como se este ainda estivesse vivo com certeza lhe tiraria o sono naquela noite.

- Não dê ouvidos à ele Potter. - Draco interrompeu o pequeno momento de pânico de Harry. - Se Voldemort resolver voltar, o caçaremos e o mataremos, simples assim.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, tanta coragem hoje quando na adolescência esta lhe faltou. - Crowley falou e Draco sorriu torto para ele.

- Quando adolescente eu não tinha o conhecimento, o treinamento e as armas que tenho hoje.

- Nós temos cães infernais. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto eles são eficientes. - Crowley rebateu arrogante.

- Nós temos o Arcanjo Gabriel. - Draco retrucou presunçoso.

- Gabriel está presa a regras que nós dois sabemos que ela não pode descumprir se quiser continuar com as suas férias indeterminadas na Terra.

- Não se jogarmos Sam no meio do fogo cruzado. Aí a coisa muda de figura. - Astoria soltou vitoriosa e Crowley a mirou com fúria.

Havia esquecido desse detalhe. Dessa dança das cadeiras entre Sam e Gabriel.

- Agora, quanto a razão de termos o chamado aqui... - Astoria continuou.

- Sei porque me chamaram aqui. Um acordo, um humano controlando um cão infernal. Querem saber quem é a pessoa. Bem, me desculpe, mas eu não posso ajuda...Argh! - Crowley rosnou, levando uma mão ao ombro que acabara de ser perfurado com uma bala de prata e água benta. - Garoto, isso vai deixar marca sabia?

- Assim espero. - Benjamin respondeu, engatilhando novamente a arma. - Agora, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?

Crowley bufou, endireitando-se e ignorando o latejar em seu ombro.

- Que eu verei o que posso fazer.

- Eu ainda não gostei dessa resposta.

- Não força garoto. É isso ou nada.

- Você tem noção - Drew entrou na conversa. - de que está preso em uma Armadilha do Diabo, cercado por quatro caçadores treinados e armados e quatro bruxos com experiência em combate, certo? Tem certeza de que quer barganhar? - finalizou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o demônio.

- Retiro o que disse, ele provavelmente é o filho perdido do Dean. - Astoria apenas sorriu diante da provocação de Crowley.

- Irei passar para Dean as suas considerações. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se encher de orgulho ao saber que serviu de má influência para os meus filhos. - ela respondeu debochada.

- Bem crianças, se era apenas isto, vou-me então. Não me liguem, deixem que eu ligo para vocês. - Crowley ergueu uma mão, prestes a estalar os dedos e sumir dali, quando se lembrou: - Draco, se você pudesse.

Draco rolou os olhos e deu um tiro no chão, desfazendo uma das bordas do sigilo, e Crowley desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

- Arcanjo Gabriel? - Ron soltou depois de um minuto de silêncio tenso que reinou na sala - _O Arcanjo Gabriel_? - e Astoria e Drew gargalharam.

- Não fique tão impressionado, metade do que se sabe sobre Gabriel é pura lorota. - Astoria disse divertida.

- Só uma pergunta. - Neville falou. - Vocês precisavam apelar tanto?

- Apelar? Em que sentido? - Draco perguntou confuso, entregando a sua arma para Astoria que a guardou de volta na bolsa.

- Os tiros, sr. Malfoy. - Minerva comentou com azedume. Não gostara nada de ver crianças como Benjamin simplesmente atirando em pessoas quando essas o irritavam. O que Draco e Astoria estavam ensinando para os seus filhos?

- Estamos falando do Rei do Inferno, McGonagall. E Crowley é como uma peste: surge do nada e é sempre difícil de matar. Agora se você quiser sentir pena de um demônio, fique à vontade. É a sua alma que está em jogo, não a minha. - Draco respondeu sarcástico.

- E sobre aquilo que ele falou sobre Voldemort... - Harry perguntou, sentindo outro arrepio lhe descer pela espinha só de lembrar do assunto.

- Crowley gosta de fazer jogos psicológicos. Estou certo de que Voldemort está queimando nos quintos dos infernos e as chances dele voltar são mínimas. Dar ouvidos a um demônio é sempre o primeiro erro em uma caçada. - Draco advertiu e Harry o mirou contrariado.

- Não sou um caçador Mal... Campbell. Portanto, não estou totalmente inteirado das regras.

- Não precisa ser caçador para saber as regras Potter. Basta ter bom senso. Ah! - Draco estalou os dedos. - Eu esqueci que você _não_ tem isso. - falou zombeteiro.

- Nossa! É como voltar aos tempos de escola. - Ron comentou. - Depois de tudo pelo que passou, você não mudou nada Malfoy.

- Se a verdade dói Weasley, o problema não é meu. - Draco retrucou, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça e retirando algo de lá de dentro que ele arremessou para Ben e Drew. - Já ia esquecendo, presentes do Castiel. - os dois garotos pegaram os objetos em pleno ar e franziram as sobrancelhas ao abrirem as mãos e verem um cordão de couro com um pingente que consistia de um pequeno frasco de vidro com um líquido rosado dentro.

- O que é este líquido? - Drew perguntou enquanto prendia o cordão no pescoço.

- Água Benta batizada com sangue angelical. - Draco sorriu matreiro. - Castiel falou que só porque ele não pode interferir, não quer dizer que não possa proteger aqueles que ele considera família.

Andrew e Benjamin sorriram de volta para o pai e terminaram de prender os seus cordões ao redor do pescoço, pois algo lhes dizia que daqui para frente eles iriam precisar de toda a proteção necessária.

E uma ajuda divina nunca era de todo ruim.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

James deu um pulo para fora do sofá quando ouviu o quadro de entrada se abrir e Ben passar por ele. Eram três horas da madrugada e James havia se surpreendido quando umas duas horas atrás ele ouviu sons vindos da sala comunal que deveria estar supostamente vazia, saiu de sua cama e desceu vagarosamente as escadas, apenas para ver Benjamin conversando com o professor Longbottom e os dois partindo logo em seguida.

Curioso, James considerou segui-los, mas estava descalço e somente de pijamas e sabia que no tempo que ele perderia para voltar ao quarto e pegar a sua capa da invisibilidade, ele iria perder o professor e Ben de vista. Portanto, apenas foi até a sala comunal, sentou-se perto da lareira e pôs-se a esperar o retorno de Benjamin.

Estava preocupado. Não fazia nem horas que Ben havia sido liberado da Ala Hospitalar após ter sido vítima do misterioso assassino que estava atacando os alunos de Hogwarts. Os professores não haviam sido muito claros com o que tinha acontecido ao outro grifinório, apenas que ele estava internado e passava bem. Os rumores eram que o incidente ocorrera no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme e James correu para lá somente para ver que qualquer evidência já tinha sido limpa e que Murta estava sob ordens expressas da diretora a não dizer nada sobre o assunto.

James tentou visitar Benjamin no hospital, mas foi barrado por Andrew que o mirou com azedume, soltou meia dúzia de acusações que o irritaram porque tocaram justamente na ferida, e bateu a porta da Ala Hospitalar na cara dele. Mais tarde, Rose e Lily, que conseguiram ver Benjamin, contaram a um James afogado em preocupação que o amigo estava consciente e passava bem.

E então no dia seguinte Benjamin recebeu alta, James tentou falar com ele, apenas para ser ignorado pelo próprio. E agora o professor Longbottom aparecia e levava Benjamin com ele e a primeira coisa que passara na mente de James era que a possibilidade dos pais de Ben estarem o tirando da escola, como muitos outros pais fizeram após a notícia dos ataques ter vazado, simplesmente aterrorizou James. Ele não podia sequer conceber a possibilidade de perder Benjamin. De uma maneira ou de outra.

- Onde você estava?! - perguntou irritado. Passou as últimas duas horas sob pura tensão apenas para ver Ben retornar para a sala comunal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Benjamin parou na metade do caminho para o dormitório e lançou um olhar surpreso para James.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - desconversou e James bufou, cruzando o espaço entre eles com passadas largas até ficar frente a frente com Ben que, surpreso diante da proximidade, recuou um passo.

- Você acabou de sair do hospital, o que pensa que está fazendo perambulando na madrugada pela escola? - James repreendeu o outro garoto que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da atitude estranha do grifinório. Nem mesmo os pais de Benjamin haviam reagido de maneira tão drástica ao ataque que ele sofreu. Claro que antes de partir da Casa dos Gritos, Astoria e Draco fizeram questão de avaliar Ben dos pés a cabeça e quando se deram por satisfeitos, despediram-se do filho com um abraço e um beijo e nada mais. Totalmente diferente do drama que James estava fazendo.

- Em que isto lhe interessa? - Ben respondeu contrariado. Estava cansado, com sono, irritado por ter que pedir ajuda justamente a Crowley, e frustrado por ainda não terem chegado muito além do que chegaram.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhuma desculpa lhe veio a mente. Nada que não fosse a irritante verdade que ele se recusava a admitir.

- Se você quer realmente saber. - Benjamin soltou com um sorriso sarcástico. - Eu estava com Ford Zabini. Sabe como é. Quase morri e então pensei: por que estou perdendo tempo dizendo não a Zabini? - deu de ombros e James amarrou a cara.

Ford Zabini era um sétimo anista da Sonserina e extremamente belo como a avó e o pai e ele sabia disto. Sabia do efeito que causava nas pessoas com o seu jeito educado e galanteador, com o seu corpo torneado pelos anos como batedor e anos cuidando de maneira meticulosa da aparência, e James sabia que desde que Benjamin revelou as suas preferências, que Zabini estava doido para ter Campbell na sua lista de conquista.

James só não tinha azarado o abusado do Zabini até agora porque em todo este tempo Benjamin havia dito não à ele. Parecia que agora a situação tinha mudado de status.

- Está mentindo. - James disse entre dentes, tentando acalmar o seu coração acelerado. - Eu o vi saindo daqui com o professor Longbottom...

- Ah sim, o professor me chamou porque meus pais queriam falar comigo e fizeram uma ligação para a sala da diretora via flu. Acontece que eles estão na América e sabe como é o fuso horário. - mentiu descaradamente. - Mas eu não passei _todo_ este tempo falando com eles.

James fez uma cara como se tivesse acabado de engolir uma poção bem amarga e Benjamin se perguntou por que estava mentindo daquela maneira. Talvez porque pelas reações de James podia perceber que aquele beijo o afetara tanto quanto afetou Ben. Porque queria que Potter tivesse um gosto do próprio veneno, soubesse o que era ser deixado de lado e ter o coração estraçalhado.

- Se me der licença Potter, está tarde e eu estou cansado. - Ben fez menção de seguir o seu caminho para o dormitório, mas James rapidamente segurou a sua mão, o mantendo no lugar.

- Eu terminei tudo com Evangeline. - declarou e Ben o mirou com uma expressão de "e daí?". - Eu terminei tudo com Evangeline. - repetiu.

- Eu ouvi Potter. O que eu quero saber é: o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Tudo! - James soltou exasperado, puxando Benjamin pela mão, o aproximando de si.

- Potter, se isto é uma crise sexual, eu não quero saber. Não estou aqui para ser o seu brinquedo de testes.

- Se isto fosse uma mera crise sexual, eu nunca o usaria como teste. Há outras pessoas em Hogwarts dispostas a fazerem este trabalho. - James rebateu irritado.

- Então o que é Potter? Você simplesmente enlouqueceu e resolveu me enlouquecer junto com o seu súbito transtorno bipolar? Porque eu tenho que lhe dizer que eu não estou a fim de encarar essa sua palhaçada toda. - porque uma hora James o ignorava como se ele fosse uma doença, na outra o procurava todo preocupado, na outra esfregava na sua cara que não estava interessado em Ben e no fim tinha uma crise de ciúmes cada vez que via Benjamin com alguém que não fosse ele.

- É uma crise emocional. - James murmurou, apertando os dedos ao redor da mão de Ben para impedi-lo de partir mais uma vez. - Eu nunca, nunca me senti assim. Você é o meu primeiro amigo, meu melhor amigo, e eu não quero simplesmente amizade vinda de você.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: você está apaixonado por mim, realmente apaixonado por mim, e não sabe o que fazer em relação a isto? - Ben falou surpreso.

Certo, Benjamin confessava que a sua atração por James já tinha deixado de ser atração fazia tempos e tinha evoluído para algo mais intenso, mais perigoso. Por um momento, quando James o beijou, considerou a possibilidade de um relacionamento com o amigo, um final feliz, até que a realidade o assolou quando voltou à Hogwarts.

Benjamin nunca teria um final feliz com James. Não James que apesar de ser imaturo em relação a sentimentos, agir como uma criança ao ter que confrontá-los, ainda sim era inocente em relação ao mundo. Não James que tinha uma vida normal, tinha planos normais para o futuro e cuja história não era construída em uma completa mentira.

James era um bruxo sim, mas não era um caçador. Jamais teria lugar na vida de Ben. Harry Potter jamais deixaria que Benjamin arrastasse o seu filho para o perigo que era a sua vida. E Benjamin também não ia querer isto e já estava quase se acostumando a ideia de não ter James, de vê-lo todos os dias agarrado a Evangeline, de engolir o seu ódio e ciúmes, tudo em favor de mantê-lo são e salvo, somente para o idiota vir e confessar que estava apaixonado por ele e estragar todos os seu planos.

- Basicamente. - James deu de ombros e com um sorriso tímido deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais ainda de Ben.

- James... - Ben murmurou ao ver nos olhos escuros de James suas intenções.

- Shhh... - foi a resposta de James antes dele aproximar-se mais e pousar os seus lábios sobre os lábios entreabertos de Ben.

- James, eu não acho que isto seja uma boa ideia... - Ben murmurou quando os lábios se descolaram.

- Pelo contrário, eu acho a ideia perfeita. - James respondeu e capturou a boca de Ben em outro beijo, o abraçando pelos ombros e embolando os dedos nos fios dourados do cabelo dele, colando os seus corpos de maneira que nem ao menos um sopro de ar conseguia passar entre eles.

Benjamin gemeu ao sentir o corpo de James moldar ao seu em cada curva. Os dedos de James acariciavam o seu couro cabeludo enquanto a boca mapeava cada canto da sua. Ben deslizou as suas mãos que ele nem lembrava de ter apoiado na cintura de James para o peito dele, o espalmando, sentindo o calor que a pele emanava por sob a camisa do pijama.

- Benny... - James murmurou contra os lábios vermelhos de Benjamin e isto fez o garoto acordar de seu transe e empurrar o amigo para longe de si.

- James, não! - disse firmemente e em um ofego. Os olhos de Ben estavam com as pupilas dilatadas, sua respiração entrecortada e os lábios inchados pelo beijo. A visão por completo fazia James querer tomá-lo de volta em seus braços e retornar ao que faziam. E quando ele deu um passo à frente na intenção de voltar a beijar Ben, este recuou um passo e esticou o braço, com a palma da mão erguida em um gesto de pare.

- Ben o que...

- Não. Não! - Ben sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. Não podia fazer isto com James, arrastá-lo assim para o seu mundo às cegas. James achava que estava apaixonado por Benjamin Campbell, mas ele não fazia ideia de quem era Benjamin Campbell. - Eu sinto muito James, mas eu... Não. - disse e sem mais explicações deu as costas para James, cruzou o salão comunal em passadas largas e sumiu escada acima para o dormitório.

James observou Ben sumir antes de em um acesso de fúria chutar uma das cadeiras da mesa de estudos que tinha na sala, a arremessando contra a parede e a quebrando. Como assim Benjamin o enlouquecia por semanas, pirava a cabeça e o coração dele, para simplesmente dispensá-lo no final?

Não! Ele não iria aceitar isto e Benjamin iria descobrir o quão teimoso James Potter poderia ser.

**oOo**

Benjamin abriu a porta do armário de vassoura, entrou no mesmo e bateu a porta com força, a fechando. Com um suspiro, ele recostou sobre uma pilha de vassouras velhas e finalmente pôde relaxar um pouco.

- Ironicamente eu achei que você já tinha saído do armário. - Ben sacou a varinha e apontou bem entre os olhos de Crowley que surgira na sua frente. Sabia que feitiços não surtiriam muito efeito no demônio, mas Benjamin conhecia alguns que realmente causavam estragos e que provavelmente seriam de grande utilidade se Crowley tentasse uma gracinha.

- Eu preciso falar com Potter sobre acrescentar sigilos anti-demônios nas barreiras de Hogwarts.

- Qual Potter? Aquele que o procura neste momento? Por que não aproveitamos e falamos isto agora para ele? - Crowley sorriu maldoso e levou a mão a maçaneta da porta, somente para esta ser atingida por um feitiço que queimou-lhe a pele de maneira desagradável, mas não causou estragos permanentes. Ainda com o sorriso, ele virou-se para Benjamin que terminava de erguer a varinha e quando foi dar um passo na direção dele, somente para provocá-lo mais, sentiu-se preso no lugar.

Crowley arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que havia o desenho de uma Armadilha do Diabo no chão e voltou o olhar para Benjamin que sorriu presunçoso para ele. O garoto era rápido no raciocínio, ele ao menos tinha que admitir isto.

- Mas então, estou curioso para saber o por que desta súbita regressão. - Benjamin grunhiu e rolou os olhos.

Não estava disposto a dizer para Crowley que nas últimas duas semanas James estava o enlouquecendo. Aonde Benjamin ia, James estava lá, com sorrisos charmosos, conversa suave, carinhos disfarçados de toques singelos e falsamente inocentes. Ben tentava evitá-lo, mas era como se James tivesse um radar para saber onde o outro garoto estava.

E os presentes. Não deixe Benjamin começar com os presentes. Todo santo dia o correio coruja lhe trazia algo. O remetente não era identificado, mas Ben não era idiota para não saber de quem exatamente eram as lembranças.

Cada vez que a grande coruja parda pousava na sua frente com um pacote, Andrew, que virara presença constante no café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória, o olhava com uma expressão de enfado que dizia: "sério mesmo?". E então, durante o jantar, James surgia como uma aparição ao lado de Ben e com um sorriso enorme no rosto sempre fazia a mesma pergunta:

- Quer namorar comigo?

Benjamin já perdera as contas de quantas vezes disse não. Já atolou os ouvidos de Rose e Lily com reclamações, pedidos, implorou para elas colocarem algum cabresto que fosse no outro grifinório, apenas para elas rirem na sua cara e dizerem que domar James não era mais função delas, mas sim dele.

E então, já no auge do desespero, Benjamin fez algo que jamais se imaginou fazer: ele rezou para Gabriel pedindo por ajuda. Porque se convocar Crowley era o fundo do poço, rezar para Gabriel era o centro da Terra.

Quando a bela morena de longos cabelos negros cacheados, corpo curvilíneo, olhos cor de mel e lábios rosados e cheios, que estavam naquele momento apreciando um pirulito, apareceu, sorrindo matreira como sempre, Ben considerou simplesmente dizer que a oração havia sido um engano e será que ela poderia voltar mais tarde?

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - Gabriel sentou-se na mureta ao lado de Ben. - Por que você simplesmente não diz a verdade para ele?

- Do jeito que você diz a verdade para Sam? - Ben rebateu irritado.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Gabriel deu de ombros e com um estalo de dedos conjurou uma barra de chocolate.

- Você não engana ninguém Gabriel. A família inteira e todo os EUA sabem que você quer que Sam faça de você uma mulher honesta... Anjo, o que seja. - Gabriel rolou os olhos e nada comentou. Uma pessoa comum temeria mais o fato de que estava cutucando a ferida do Arcanjo Gabriel. Benjamin não era comum. Crescera com Gabriel sendo uma constante em sua vida e, além do mais, sabia que era o humano favorito do anjo... depois de Sam, é claro!

E agora esta.

Ao fugir de James, Ben acabara se trancando no armário de vassouras com Crowley. Realmente o seu dia não poderia ficar pior.

- Na verdade... - Crowley começou, mas calou-se quando Ben ergueu a varinha e a apontou para ele.

- Sem comentários. Simplesmente sem comentários. E se você está aqui é porque conseguiu alguma coisa. - Crowley sorriu arrogante para Ben e ajeitou displicente o seu terno, tirando do bolso dianteiro da jaqueta um pequeno cartão.

- Aqui. - e o estendeu para Benjamin que olhou o pedaço de papel com desconfiança. - Informo que não foi bem um contrato que possibilitou o humano a controlar o cão infernal, mas sim um feitiço. - Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Há vários tipos de invocação e uma delas, a que mais me irrita, é quando um bruxo invoca um demônio para canalizar os seus poderes.

- Sei, e o cartão é o quê?

- A resposta para todos os seus problemas. - Crowley continuou sorrindo daquela maneira que fazia todos os pelos do corpo de Ben se arrepiarem de um jeito desagradável. E, ainda desconfiado, Benjamin pegou o cartão de entre os dedos do demônio. - Você sabe que com isto vocês Winchester estão me devendo, certo? - disse presunçoso.

- Você sabe que eu posso simplesmente te deixar preso neste armário pelo resto da eternidade. Um feitiço de silêncio e camuflagem e você logo faria parte da decoração de Hogwarts. - Ben ameaçou e Crowley apenas continuou sorrindo, inabalado.

- Touché. Agora, se não se importa, eu tenho lugares para ir, almas para condenar... - Ben olhou longamente para Crowley e abaixou a varinha, apontando para o chão mas mantendo os olhos no demônio, e desfez o sigilo. Crowley deu ao garoto um último sorriso enervante antes de sumir.

Benjamin suspirou aliviado, recostando-se novamente nas vassouras antes de finalmente virar o cartão na sua mão para ver o que estava escrito.

- Merda! - xingou ao ler o cartão e apressado abriu a porta do armário com um estrondo, derrubando vassouras e baldes ao sair aos tropeços dele e assustando alguns alunos que estavam naquele corredor, e a toda velocidade seguiu para o Salão Principal.

O jantar estava começando e as mesas das casas estavam se enchendo quando Ben entrou esbaforido no salão e foi na direção de Rose e Lily.

- Onde está James? - perguntou ofegante as duas meninas que o miraram com estranheza.

- Agora você resolveu dizer sim? - Rose brincou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto Weasley. Onde está James? - exigiu e Rose arregalou os olhos diante da grosseria dele.

- James saiu agora há pouco com Evangeline. Ela disse que queria conversar com ele. - respondeu e Ben xingou novamente e correu até a mesa da Sonserina, sob os olhares surpresos de Lily e Rose.

As duas meninas viram quando Benjamin aproximou-se do irmão, disse algo para Andrew que o fez pular para fora de seu assento e ir até a mesa dos professores falar com McGonagall que arregalou os olhos, disse alguma coisa para Neville e Gabrielle que saíram apressadamente da mesa e depois do salão.

McGonagall em seguida se levantou da cadeira, fazendo um gesto largo com as mãos, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos.

- Monitores, preciso que levem os estudantes de volta para as suas salas comunais. - ordenou sem mais explicações, com ela própria deixando a mesa enquanto monitores pediam aos alunos que os seguissem, sendo enfatizados em seu comando pelos professores que ficaram.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou assustada enquanto acompanhava Rose e outros grifinórios para fora do salão. - Ben! - chamou ao ver Benjamin ao lado da professora McGonagall. Rapidamente ela se afastou dos colegas e foi até ele. - Ben, o que está acontecendo? Onde está James? - perguntou preocupada.

- Srta. Potter, siga para a sua sala comunal imediatamente. - McGonagall disse em uma voz mortalmente séria.

- Lily, você imagina para onde James e Evangeline tenham ido? - Ben a perguntou e ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. - A escola é muito grande. Podemos não encontrá-los a tempo.

- Por quê? - Rose aproximou-se deles. - O que está acontecendo?

- Precisamos achar o idiota do Potter. - Drew surgiu ao lado de Rose, ofegando e trazendo consigo uma mochila surrada a qual ele abriu e puxou algo de lá de dentro que fez Rose e Lily recuarem com um ofego e olhos largos.

- Be-en? - Rose gaguejou. - Pra que desta arma? - falou enquanto via Ben receber de Drew escopeta como se estivesse recebendo um bastão de batedor.

- Vocês tentaram o Mapa do Maroto? - Lily soltou com a voz fraca, ainda mirando com olhos largos a arma na mão de Ben que agora recebia de Drew uma espada de lâmina curta que ele prendeu na cintura.

- Mapa do Maroto? - Ben indagou.

- É um Mapa que diz a localização de todos em Hogwarts. - Lily respondeu. - Albus fica de posse dele. - Ben deu um aceno de cabeça para Drew que rolou os olhos, girou sobre os pés e desembestou na direção da Sonserina pegar o dito mapa.

- Eu não posso esperar por Drew. - Ben disse à Minerva e depois voltou-se para as duas meninas. - Evangeline não disse nada sobre onde James e ela poderiam ter ido?

- Ela comentou algo sobre relembrar o passado. Conversar no lugar onde eles se conheceram. - Rose sacudiu a cabeça, tentando lembrar exatamente o que Evangeline dissera. - Eu lembro que a primeira vez que James viu Evangeline foi no segundo ano, durante uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, no lado leste do lago. Eu lembro disto porque James não calou a boca por uma semana sobre ela, dizendo que Evangeline era uma deusa. O mais belo dos anjos enviado dos céus para ele.

- Acredite. - Ben engatilhou a sua arma. - Ela está longe de ser um anjo. - comentou, dando as costas para as meninas e descendo apressadamente as escadas de saída do castelo.

Evangeline era um demônio em um rostinho bonito. E caçar demônios era a especialidade de Ben.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

James engoliu um grito de surpresa ao sentir o seu pé prender em uma raiz rasteira, o que o fez ir dolorosamente ao chão. Uma pontada subiu pelo seu tornozelo até o joelho e ele engoliu um gemido, tapando a boca com as mãos enquanto ofegava hálito morno contra as palmas.

Em sua opinião, James não sabia o que era pior: estar perdido dentro da floresta proibida ou estar sendo perseguido por um monstro que com certeza não estava disposto a simplesmente sentar e conversar sobre os seus problemas.

James, sinceramente, ainda não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Horas atrás ele estava a caça de Benjamin, tentando mais uma vez persuadi-lo, conquistá-lo, somente para perder o garoto de vista. O procurou por corredores, na torre da Grifinória, no dormitório, considerou pedir a Albus o Mapa do Maroto até que se lembrou que o irmão ainda estava em aula e o mapa provavelmente estava na Sonserina. E então, o último sinal do dia tocou e James mudou o rumo para o Salão Principal. Uma hora Ben iria ter que aparecer para o jantar e então James tentaria novamente conversar com ele.

No meio do caminho para o salão James encontrou Rose e Lily, que riram quando ele contou para elas sobre as suas tentativas frustradas de conquista.

- Então o inabalável Benjamin Campbell está fugindo de algumas cantadas? - Rose gargalhou ao imaginar a cena.

Sinceramente, ela não entendia o porquê de Ben estar se fazendo de difícil e o confrontara algumas vezes somente para ele sair com uma desculpa pela tangente.

- Se um garoto fosse piegas comigo como James está sendo, eu também fugiria. - Lily debochou.

- Verdade senhora especialista no assunto? - James grunhiu.

Lily só tinha treze anos, ainda estava amadurecendo, ainda nem estava chamando a atenção dos meninos e dos poucos que chamava Albus e ele faziam questão de tirar qualquer ideia que fosse da cabeça do garoto sobre o assunto. Lily ainda era nova demais para essas coisas. Com certeza toda a experiência dela sobre romance vinha de sua paixonite por Oliver Wood e das revistas de fofoca adolescente que lia.

- Só que, - Lily encolheu os ombros. - Ben não parece ser o tipo de garoto que se importa com romances. Ele parece ser do tipo que prefere que os seus interesses amorosos sejam mais diretos no assunto.

- Eu fui direto, e mesmo assim ele disse não. Não consigo pensar em nada mais direto do que beijá-lo. - reclamou e Lily e Rose se entreolharam.

- É querido primo, aparentemente o seu charme Potter não faz efeito em Ben Campbell. - Rose caçoou e James fez um bico contrariado, seguindo para a mesa da Grifinória com ela e sentando pesadamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito ainda com a cara emburrada.

- James? - James olhou por cima do ombro, desfazendo a cara amarrada, e viu Evangeline em toda a sua glória ruiva parada atrás dele. - Poderíamos conversar?

- Ah... - James lançou um olhar para a entrada do Salão Principal. Ainda levaria um tempo para este encher e o jantar ser servido, e, talvez, se quando Ben chegasse e não o visse ali houvesse chances do garoto não fugir de novo e assim James conseguir pegá-lo de surpresa.

- Me encontre em cinco minutos em nosso lugar especial? - Evangeline pediu e James assentiu com a cabeça. Mesmo que não estivesse mais interessado nela, Evangeline ainda era sua colega de escola e a expressão dela era séria.

Com um sorriso a corvinal partiu e James virou-se para ver que Rose e Lily o miravam com expressões acusadoras.

- O quê? - defendeu-se. - Vamos apenas conversar.

- Que tipo de conversa é essa que requer um encontro no seu "lugar especial"? - Rose desdenhou e James rolou os olhos.

- Não é tão especial assim. É a praia no lado leste do lago, lembra? Quando vi Evangeline pela primeira vez. - Rose rolou os olhos. Se lembrava desse dia, porque o primo atolara os seus ouvidos sobre estar apaixonado e coisa e tal quando colocou os olhos pela primeira vez na bela ruiva durante uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Naquela época James ainda era jovem e inocente, Evangeline nem tanto. Ela usou e abusou dele e em parte foi a culpada por criar o James playboy que existia hoje. Mas, felizmente, Ben havia chegado para finalmente consertar o estrago que Beauregard causara na personalidade de James.

- Eu não vou demorar. - James declarou, erguendo-se da mesa. - Se vocês virem o Ben...

- Pode deixar que diremos a ele que você está com a Evangeline. - Lily respondeu.

- O quê? Não! Quer me arruinar Lily?! - a garota riu da expressão aterrorizada do irmão e James rolou os olhos. - Apenas não diga a ele que me viram hoje, não quero dar a Ben chances de fugir. - e deixou o Salão sob as risadas da prima e da irmã.

Isto havia sido há mais ou menos uma hora.

Como combinado, James encontrou Evangeline na praia do lado leste do lago. O sol já se punha no horizonte e a sua luz alaranjada refletindo sobre o cabelo da corvinal fazia este ganhar um tom mais avermelhado do que já era. Evangeline estava sentada em uma das grandes pedras que enfeitavam a praia, em uma pose elegante como a de uma rainha.

- Ei. - James chamou, aproximando-se da garota que inclinou levemente a cabeça em sua direção ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Eu só tenho uma pergunta. - Evangeline soltou, erguendo-se de maneira fluída da pedra, sem se virar para encarar James, e ajeitou a sua saia do uniforme sempre bem passada e imaculada. - Por quê?! - com um rosnado ela girou sobre os saltos, ergueu a mão esquerda com a palma virada para James que arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma força chocar-se contra o seu peito e arremessá-lo sobre o grosso tronco de um carvalho na orla da floresta proibida.

O ar deixou os pulmões de James e ele sentiu a sua coluna estalar quando a pressão da magia que Evangeline usava o apertou mais contra o tronco.

James ofegou, observando com os olhos largos que agora Evangeline estava longe de ser bela, mas sim assustadora. O seu cabelo ruivo era balançado por uma brisa mágica, os olhos castanhos antes calorosos estavam negros, os lábios de um rosa pálido e a pele dela tinha um tom cinzento doentio e estranhas veias negras brotavam por sob o colarinho da camisa do uniforme.

- Eu sou bonita, eu sou popular, todos me querem, todos me amam e me veneram. Mas você? Você simplesmente não se importa! - James grunhiu quando a força o prensou mais contra o tronco e pôde sentir as suas costelas protestando diante do ataque.

- Eva-Evan... - tentou dizer entre uma inspirada de ar, sem muito sucesso.

- E então eu pensei: se eu tirar do caminho aqueles que lhe chamam a atenção, então os olhos dele estarão somente sobre mim. - ela sorriu de maneira macabra e James arregalou os olhos ao compreender as implicações das palavras dela.

- Vo-você... Josie? - acusou e Evangeline riu friamente.

- Aquela garota patética? É! Fui eu. E a sem graça da Hale, a idiota da Jones, a aberração do McGuill. E o abusado do Campbell. Embora este último... Estou muito curiosa. Ele sobreviveu. Sobreviveu ao primeiro ataque e os outros que vieram depois simplesmente não surtiram efeito. Então você percebe James, Campbell estava ganhando e por isso eu tive que apelar. - nisto ela fechou a mão em um punho e a força que pressionava James contra a árvore sumiu e ele caiu sentado, ofegando e gemendo, sobre o chão.

- Evangeline... - disse em uma inspirada de ar. - Por quê? - Evangeline gargalhou e aproximou-se de James a passos lentos, enquanto ele se levantava com dificuldades, usando a árvore atrás de si como apoio.

- Você ainda não percebeu? - ela o segurou pelo queixo com uma força anormal para uma garota do tamanho dela. As suas unhas manicuradas feriam a pele de James que tentava se soltar do aperto dela em vão. - Você é meu James Potter. Meu! E eu não gosto de compartilhar o que é meu.

James arregalou os olhos. Ela era louca. Completamente louca.

Em um gesto rápido, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e soltou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a cabeça, arremessando Evangeline longe. A corvinal caiu como uma boneca de pano perto da margem do lago e James a observou longamente, com a varinha ainda erguida, esperando uma reação que fosse. E esta veio em forma de gargalhadas enquanto Evangeline virava-se sobre o próprio corpo e colocava-se de pé, ajeitando o cabelo e roupas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você realmente acha que esses feitiços de colegial irão surtir efeito em mim? - falou debochada, soltando um _tsc_ sob a respiração. - Eu sou da Corvinal meu querido, e sabia que para conseguir o meu intento teria que ir um pouco mais além do que magia básica. - e com isto fez um gesto largo com a mão e James sentiu a sua varinha ser arrancada de seus dedos e arremessada no meio do lago. - É fascinante as coisas que existem no mundo afora das quais o mundo da magia é ignorante. - continuou em um tom de deboche e James recuou um passo, aterrorizado.

- Eu ainda não entendo. Você que começou este joguinho de gato e rato. Você que brincou comigo e me dispensou e depois me disse que não estava interessada, que não era garota para relacionamentos. Então por que disto agora? - James acusou, percorrendo os olhos ao seu redor a procura de uma rota de fuga. Não tinha a sua varinha para se defender, e essa nem mesmo surtiu efeito. Então, o jeito era bater em retirada.

- Confesso que fui tola. Achei que você seria como os outros. Eu iria mastigá-lo e cuspi-lo e você voltaria para mim como um cãozinho sem dono, implorando por atenção. Mas você James Potter não gosta de seguir as convenções não é mesmo? Ao invés disto você simplesmente me ignorou e seguiu em frente, fazendo com os outros o que eu fiz com você, mas de maneira mais sútil. E então eu pensei: ele é perfeito para mim. - disse com um ar quase de êxtase antes do seu rosto se contorcer em uma expressão feia de fúria. - Mas você foi incapaz de ver o quão perfeito nós seríamos juntos! Por isso, eu _tive _que fazê-lo ver! Tirei as pedras do caminho para assim deixar a passagem livre para você voltar para mim.

James sentiu o coração vir à boca de pavor. Evangeline era louca. Completamente louca. Por debaixo do rostinho bonito e roupas de grife estava uma criatura psicótica. James recuou mais um passo, percebendo que a sua única rota de fuga era para dentro da floresta, e esperou uma brecha que fosse, uma baixa na guarda de Evangeline, para assim partir.

- Mas agora? Agora a situação mudou de figura. Campbell apareceu no meu caminho e já que eu não consigo me livrar dele... Também não o deixarei tê-lo. - James tinha certeza que o seu coração parou de bater por um segundo diante daquelas palavras e voltou a palpitar a toda força quando Evangeline abriu a boca para recitar um bando de palavras estranhas que fizeram uma nuvem de fumaça avermelhada surgir ao seu lado.

James não ficou ali parado esperando para ver no que aquela fumaça se transformaria, apenas girou sobre os pés e desembestou floresta adentro no momento em que um alto e aterrorizante rugido ecoou pelas árvores. E era por isso que agora ele estava ali, naquela situação, caído sobre folhas úmidas e com o tornozelo latejando e com uma possível torção.

O som de bufos e grunhidos, galhos quebrando e folhas sendo amassadas por algo bem pesado, chegou aos ouvidos de James que rapidamente se virou e tentou se colocar de pé, apenas para cair sentado novamente ao colocar o peso de seu corpo sobre o tornozelo ferido e este simplesmente desistir de suportá-lo.

James não sabia se gritava de ódio, frustração ou pavor, mas pensou que gritar não seria uma boa alternativa já que não queria que o que quer que estivesse o seguindo soubesse a sua posição. Mais uma vez tentou se levantar, sendo melhor sucedido ao lembrar-se de não se apoiar por completo sobre o pé direito e pulando e mancando, ele tentou correr o mais rápido possível no que ele supôs ser a direção onde Hogwarts estava.

Um rugido gutural fez as árvores ao redor de James tremerem e ele olhou por cima do ombro para ver uma das criaturas mais feias que já encontrou surgir de entre os troncos.

Era alto, uns dois metros ao menos de altura, com cabelos longos, negros e emaranhados e de onde, do topo da cabeça, surgia um par de chifres. Tinha a pele avermelhada, membros absurdamente musculosos, usava farrapos no lugar de calças, estava descalço. Os olhos era pequeno, negros e animalescos. A boca grande e de dentes afiados e os dedos das mãos e dos pés eram grossos e com garras enormes e amareladas.

James ofegou, acelerando o máximo que pôde o passo mas não conseguindo cobrir um espaço muito grande devido a dor em seu tornozelo. Olhou mais uma vez por cima do ombro, apenas para ver com pavor a criatura dobrar-se sobre o próprio corpo, apoiando os nós dos dedos no chão, como um gorila, e soltar outro rugido de gelar o sangue nas veias.

James tropeçou nos próprios pés, apoiando-se na primeira árvore que viu. Geralmente não era tão descoordenado, mas o tornozelo torcido, a ausência de varinha para se defender e o choque de descobrir a verdade sobre Evangeline estavam o deixando desnorteado. Mirou a criatura que bufou, arreganhou os dentes para ele, inclinou-se mais, tomando impulso, e saltou na direção de James que se jogou para o lado, saindo do caminho do ataque.

O monstro bateu de cabeça contra a árvore, mas causou mais estragos na planta do que nele próprio, pois James, esparramado onde estava no chão, o viu sacudir a cabeça, embaraçando ainda mais os cabelos, piscar abobalhadamente, e farejar o ar até virar os seus olhos maldosos na direção do grifinório que se arrastava sobre as folhas, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre eles.

James tateou o chão a procura de alguma coisa para se defender, até que encontrou um grosso galho o qual apanhou e ignorando a dor em seu pé levantou-se em um pulo, girando o braço no momento em que o mostrou saltou para outro ataque, e acertou o galho no rosto dele, abrindo um talho na bochecha vermelha e quebrando a madeira ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos os anos como batedor lhe serviram de algo.

A criatura recuou desnorteada, James fez o mesmo e girando sobre os pés pôs-se a correr, tentando não pensar nas pontadas de dor que lhe subiam pela perna, como agulhas quentes cravando em sua carne, ainda mais que o monstro já tinha se recuperado e o perseguia freneticamente.

Um estouro ecoou pela floresta, seguido de um rugido de dor e, ofegante, James olhou por sobre o ombro para ver que o monstro tinha parado de correr e que agora possuía um ferimento em seu ombro o qual sangrava copiosamente.

- Ah! - James gritou surpreso quando alguém segurou em seu ombro e virou com os olhos largos esperando encontrar a psicótica da Evangeline, apenas para ver-se sob o olhar preocupado de duas íris cinzentas. - Ben. - suspirou aliviado.

- Evangeline, onde ela está? - Benjamin perguntou, puxando James pelo ombro e o colocando atrás de si quando viu que o Oni se recuperava do tiro que tinha dado nele.

- Eu... Eu não sei. - James gaguejou, com o coração aos pulos, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Ben erguer uma arma na altura dos olhos e dispará-la contra o monstro, o acertando na barriga. A criatura cambaleou, mas não caiu, e Ben xingou, engatilhando novamente a escopeta e desta vez acertando o joelho esquerdo do Oni.

O som de ossos despedaçando soou ao redor deles e James sentiu uma ânsia de vômito lhe subir pela garganta.

- Vamos! - Ben ordenou, segurando James pelo braço e o puxando. O Oni precisaria de mais do que alguns tiros com bala de prata para ser abatido, e até o reforço chegar, era mais vantajoso eles voltarem para Hogwarts.

James tropeçou diante do puxão de Ben e soltou um grito de dor.

- O que houve? - Benjamin perguntou preocupado ao ver a expressão sofrida de James.

- Tornozelo torcido. - James respondeu com a respiração entrecortada e Ben engoliu um outro xingamento e transpassou a bandoleira da sua arma sobre o peito, pegou James pelo braço e passou o mesmo sobre os seus ombros e apoiando o peso do amigo contra o seu corpo, começou a carregá-lo para longe do Oni que ainda estava atordoado com os tiros que levara.

- De todas as pessoas... Por que eu não pensei na Beuregard? - Ben resmungou enquanto arrastava James pela floresta. - Ela era perfeita demais para ser verdade.

- Ben... - James grunhiu. - Evangeline, por que... Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz? - Ben parou abruptamente e virou-se para James, pousando as suas mãos sobre as bochechas frias do outro garoto.

- Me ouça bem Potter: Beauregard é louca, e gente louca não se explica. A culpa não é sua e ponto final, okay?

- Mas ela me disse...

- Ignore o que ela te disse Potter.

- Não! - James protestou, afastando-se de Ben aos tropeços. - Ela me disse que se eu a tivesse escolhido, se eu não a tivesse ignorado...

- Potter! Você namorou e terminou o relacionamento com várias outras meninas e não vê nenhuma delas fazendo pactos com demônios para matar colegas de escola, vê?

- Demônios? - James soltou surpreso.

- Ah! Eu deveria saber. - os dois garotos viraram-se para ver Evangeline que surgira do nada a alguns metros de distância deles. - Um simples bruxo não teria matado o meu cão infernal, ou saberia como destruir um saquinho de feitiços. Ou... - os olhos dela foram para a fenda que os primeiros botões abertos da camisa de Benjamin criava, vendo o cordão com o pingente de vidro descansando sobre a clavícula de Ben. - usar amuletos de proteção. Estou curiosa: quem afinal é você Benjamin Campbell?

Benjamin rapidamente tirou a arma pendurada em suas costas e a engatilhou, a apontando para Evangeline que riu jocosa.

- Vai atirar em mim Ben? Não creio que apesar de toda a sua marra, você tenha coragem de atirar em mim.

- Pense de novo vadia. - Benjamin rosnou e atirou.


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

James ofegou quando viu Evangeline curvar-se sobre o próprio corpo diante do tiro que levou na barriga. Ao ouvir Ben engatilhar novamente a arma, ele saiu de seu transe e segurou o braço do amigo.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou horrorizado, mirando com olhos largos Benjamin que possuía uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Meu trabalho. - Ben resmungou, mexendo o braço com força e deslocando a mão de James deste.

- Você atirou na Evangeline. Não importa o quão insana as pessoas estejam, isto não é desculpa para atirar nelas! - James soltou em um tom esganiçado e Ben rolou os olhos.

- Você tem noção que a doida que está defendendo é responsável por duas mortes e dois ataques a inocentes, certo?

- Eu não esqueci o que ela fez. - James disse em um muxoxo diante do tom de Ben. Ele lhe falara como se estivesse tentando explicar uma situação simples a uma criança de modo que ela entendesse. - Apenas... - o que quer que ele fosse dizer foi interrompido por gargalhadas histéricas.

Benjamin e James viraram-se para ver Evangeline endireitar o corpo, dar uma longa inspirada de ar e sorrir maldosamente para eles.

- Agora eu entendi. - ela deu um passo à frente e Ben recuou outro, prontamente colocando James atrás de si e mirando a arma em Evangeline que pausou e ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição que seria mais convincente se um sorriso de escárnio não estivesse no rosto dela. - O demônio que eu invoquei me falou de vocês. Falou que eu não sairia impune, que eu deixaria rastros, que eu atrairia caçadores. Citou até alguns nomes, como se estivesse me amaldiçoando com eles. - ela gargalhou.

- Como é... - James murmurou atrás de Ben.

O tiro que Evangeline recebera deveria tê-la matado, ou ao menos a ferido gravemente. Mas ela simplesmente levantara como se a bala fosse feita de festim.

- Comichou um pouco. - Evangeline deu de ombros. - Prata? - perguntou coquete para Ben que trincou os dentes mas nada disse. - Mas roubar os poderes de um demônio tem as suas vantagens. Entre elas... a imortalidade.

Benjamin grunhiu. Ele deveria ter pensado nisto e ter pego as balas banhadas com água benta.

- Agora eu estou curiosa: atraí um caçador anônimo ou alguém famoso? Porque eu não quero nada além do melhor atrás de mim. - comentou de uma maneira como se estivesse falando de roupas. - E eu não me lembro do demônio ter falado dos Campbell.

Ben sorriu maldoso para Evageline. Desde que fizera quinze anos e saíra de sob as asas dos pais, ele costumava caçar com um outro grupo de caçadores, um que fez nome desde o Céu ao Inferno.

- Winchester, vadia. Os demônios costumam nos chamar de Winchester. - Evangeline arregalou os olhos, com certeza reconhecendo o nome, e gargalhou quando ao invés de uma bala tudo o que aconteceu foi um clique vindo da arma de Ben, indicando que o cartucho estava vazio. - E como todo bom Winchester, somos amaldiçoados. - Ben resmungou.

Por que isto sempre acontecia com eles? Se não era a arma descarregar, era eles perderam a arma durante o ataque de algum monstro.

A maldita "sorte" Winchester era contagiosa.

- Que gracinha, e por um momento eu realmente o considerei uma ameaçada. - Evangeline zombou e sacudiu a mão, arremessando Benjamin longe.

- Ben! - James gritou desesperado ao ver o amigo cair metros à frente com um barulho doentio de ossos se quebrando. Tentou correr na direção dele, mas Evangeline novamente erguera a mão, o prendendo no lugar.

- Ah, não tão rápido. E onde é que você estava? - ela perguntou e James franziu as sobrancelhas. Com quem ela estava falando? Mas então obteve a sua resposta quando ouviu um bufo e sentiu um hálito quente em sua nuca. - Faça alguma coisa de útil. - Evangeline continuou com um gesto displicente de dispensa. - Mate James enquanto eu dou um jeito naquele pseudo caçador.

Um grito ficou entalado na garganta de James quando ele sentiu garras fecharem-se em seus braços, mãos grandes o levantarem do chão e o seu corpo congelado de pavor ser arremessado contra uma árvore.

Enquanto isto, Ben virava-se com um grunhido, sentindo uma dor lancinante subir pelo seu braço esquerdo. Não precisava ser um especialista para saber que este estava quebrado. Ouvira o estalo no momento em que caíra sobre ele no chão.

Com a visão turva de dor, Benjamin viu Evangeline se aproximar e, por cima do ombro dela, viu o Oni arremessar James contra uma árvore.

- James! - gritou apavorado ao ver o Oni aproximar-se mancando de James e de maneira desajeitada, Ben soltou a sua varinha do cós da calca e disparou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente.

Este passou por sobre o ombro de Evangeline, balançando os cabelos ruivos dela, e atingiu o Oni no quadril. O demônio grunhiu de dor mas continuou avançando. Evangeline riu.

- Feitiços, balas de prata, o que quer que você use não vai surtir efeito. Ele está ligado a mim, sob o meu comando, e enquanto eu viver ele viverá, e já que eu sou imortal... - ela deu de ombros, ergueu o braço e levitou Benjamin acima do chão.

Com a outra mão Evangeline fez um gesto com o punho fechado, como se estivesse puxando uma corda, e arrancou a varinha da mão de Ben, a partindo ao meio em pleno ar com um estalar de dedos.

Ben olhou desesperado para os restos mortais de sua varinha e soltou um grito de dor quando Evangeline segurou em seu braço quebrado, o torcendo de maneira torturante.

- Isto é tudo o que você tem para oferecer? - debochou. - Estou começando a achar que os Winchester não são isso tudo que falam deles.

Benjamin grunhiu e ainda tentou acertar um soco nela com o braço livre, mas a ideia era melhor na teoria do que na prática, pois foi como acertar um bloco de mármore.

- Estou curiosa... - Evangeline murmurou, soltando o braço ferido de Ben é o segurando pela garganta, bloqueando a sua passagem de ar e o erguendo do chão pelo pescoço. - Quando você conseguisse me nocautear, o que faria depois? - e gargalhou de maneira zombeteira. - As suas armas mortais não fazem efeito em mim, esqueceu? - um grito de agonia interrompeu o discurso dela de triunfo e ambos viraram-se para ver James prensado contra um salgueiro.

O coração de Benjamin parou ao ver que o Oni erguia James do chão pela barriga, pelas garras que estavam enterradas na barriga de James cujos olhos largos lacrimejavam e ele soluçava entre borbulhas de sangue que escorriam pelo canto da sua boca.  
>Evangeline riu extasiada e voltou seus cruéis olhos castanhos para Benjamin.<p>

- Isto é para ele aprender a nunca mais me ignorar. Agora quanto a você... - com ódio puro brotando dentro de si, Benjamin cuspiu no olho esquerdo de Evangeline que torceu o rosto em uma expressão horrorosa de fúria. - Ah, você não deveria ter feito isto. - Evangeline cantarolou e Ben grunhiu alguma coisa. - Como? - ela perguntou com deboche, afrouxando o aperto entorno da garganta de Ben.

- Eu disse... - Ben ofegou. - Vá pro inferno sua vaca! - e Evangeline riu zombeteira.

- E como você pla... - ela engasgou e os seus olhos ficaram largos, descendo do rosto de Benjamin para o seu peito onde o garoto havia acabado de cravar uma lâmina curta bem entre os seios alvos.

- Espada angelical. Mata anjos, demônios e vadias como você. - Benjamin rosnou quando diante do súbito ataque Evangeline perdeu a força no braço e acabou o soltando.

Aproveitando a expressão surpresa da corvinal, Ben enterrou mais a lâmina no peito dela, até chegar ao cabo, e Evangeline tossiu, cuspindo um bom punhado de sangue antes de levar os dedos moles para o pulso de Benjamin na vã tentativa de puxar o braço dele e tirar a espada de dentro de si.

Por sobre a cabeça de Evangeline, Benjamin viu o Oni rugir, soltar James que caiu sentado de forma desajeitada entre as raízes da árvore, e se afastar do grifinório aos tropeços, arranhando o próprio rosto como se uma coceira muito chata estivesse o assolando, e abrindo talhos profundos na pele avermelhada. Fumaça começou a sair dos poros do monstro que estourou em chamas que o consumiu em poucos segundos até ele virar cinzas.

Ben recolheu o braço, retirando a espada de dentro do peito de Evangeline que recuou, ainda com o olhar surpreso fixado sobre ele.

- Eu só queria que ele olhasse para mim, somente para mim. - Evangeline gemeu, levando as mãos ao ferimento e tudo o que conseguiu foi empapá-las de sangue.

- Nem sempre temos o que queremos. - Benjamin respondeu seco e observou sem piedade alguma Evangeline cambalear um pouco mais até finalmente cair no chão com um último suspiro.

Ben ficou um segundo mirando o rosto pálido de Evangeline sendo iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, os olhos castanhos sem vida o miravam de maneira enervante e quando a brisa fria soprou, balançando as folhas das árvores e gerando um farfalhar, que ele acordou de seu transe.

Aos tropeços Benjamin foi até James ainda caído entre as raízes, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, largando a espada perto de sua coxa e levando a mão boa ao ferimento que o amigo tinha na barriga.

- James. - chamou em um sussurro, sentindo os olhos arderam e o choro entalar em sua garganta.

- Ei. - James piscou os olhos vagarosamente e sorriu fracamente para Ben com os lábios vermelho carmesim por causa do sangue.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, okay? Eu vou tirar você daqui. - tanto James quanto Benjamin sabiam que aquela promessa era uma mentira. Ben não tinha mais a sua varinha e acreditava que James também perdera a dele já que não o viu usá-la em nenhum momento contra o Oni. Não fazia ideia em que ponto da floresta estavam, não possuía forças para carregar o seu corpo quanto mais o de James para onde fosse e feitiços sem varinha Ben conhecia poucos e nenhum deles era de primeiros socorros.

Frustrado, Benjamin deu um grito de agonia e em seguida escondeu o rosto no peito de James, camuflando as lágrimas.

- Ei... - Ben sentiu dedos acariciarem os seus cabelos e ergueu a cabeça para mirar James que lhe sorria serenamente. - Eu tenho uma pergunta.

Ben o mirou com expectativa.

- Quer namorar comigo? - James perguntou com a voz quase sumida e Benjamin gargalhou entre lágrimas.

- Sim, eu quero. Eu quero. - respondeu, dando um beijo nos lábios entreabertos de James e ignorando o gosto de ferro que esses tinham.

- Bom... - James murmurou. - Bo...

- James? - Ben chamou ao vê-lo dar um fraco suspiro e fechar os olhos lentamente. - James? - chamou novamente, o sacudindo de leve pelo ombro quando percebeu que o peito dele não mais subia e descia com respiração fraca de antes. - JAMES! - gritou, como se isto fosse de alguma maneira mudar a situação, em vão.

Ben soltou um soluço sofrido e com o braço bom puxou James pelo ombro, o ajeitando em seu colo e o abraçando pelo peito, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos negros rebeldes e pondo-se a chorar copiosamente.

- Eu tenho que dizer que vocês Winchester são realmente sem sorte. - Benjamin reagiu rápido, pegando novamente a espada e a apontando para o intruso enquanto que com o braço machucado abraçava James com dificuldade contra o seu corpo. Mas logo suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer a forma mais que familiar de Gabriel sob a luz do luar.

- Gabriel. - soluçou, com lágrimas marcando as suas bochechas.

- Ei garoto. - Gabriel ajoelhou-se do lado oposto de James e Ben. - Eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Como você sabia... - Benjamin não se lembrava de ter rezado para nenhum dos seus anjos preferidos. Ou talvez, inconscientemente, o tenha feito. - Não importa. Você pode? - pediu com um tom implorador e não gostou nada da expressão que Gabriel fez. - Não. - disse com desespero. - Não! - Gabriel era um anjo, _o arcanjo_ Gabriel. Se existia alguém que pudesse trazer James de volta era ela.

- Eu sinto muito garoto. Cas? - Benjamin ofegou quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro e olhou por cima deste para ver Castiel agachado atrás de si.

- Ben, solte o James. - Castiel pediu em um tom suave e Benjamin fez que não com a cabeça, abraçando James mais forte contra o seu peito.

- Benjamin. - Gabriel disse em tom de alerta e Benjamin apenas a mirou com raiva. Ficaria ali até que a ajuda chegasse, nem que esta demorasse dias.

Gabriel suspirou exasperada e lançou um olhar significativo para Castiel por sobre a cabeça de Ben.

- Eu sinto muito Ben. - Castiel disse com pesar, como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo que não o agradaria.

- O que... - Ben falou, apenas para ser pego de surpresa quando em um piscar de olhos ele abraçava o corpo de James e no outro piscar estava do outro lado daquela pequena clareira, debatendo-se nos braços de Castiel.

Benjamin viu com olhos largos Gabriel se debruçar sobre James, como se avaliando alguma coisa.

- Gabriel! - Benjamin gritou e sentiu Castiel pousar a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio em sua têmpora.

Benjamin ainda viu, antes de desmaiar nos braços do anjo, Gabriel enterrar a mão direita no peito de James e um clarão iluminar tudo ao redor deles, com a luz subindo para os céus e sendo vista por todos no castelo de Hogwarts.

- Isso não é bom. - Draco comentou onde estava com Potter, Drew, Longbotton e Weasley dentro da floresta proibida.

- Tem como a coisa piorar? - Harry disse irritado. O Mapa do Maroto finalmente mostrava que James e Benjamin tinham parado de se movimentar o que, na opinião do auror, não era nada bom.

- O que foi aquela luz? - Neville perguntou e Draco e Drew trocaram olhares.

- Malfoy! - Harry chamou em um tom de advertência. Não estava disposto a segredinhos naquele momento, pois era o seu filho que estava em perigo.

- Aquilo foi a graça de um anjo. - Drew respondeu, para a surpresa de Neville, Ron e Harry. - Castiel? - Andrew perguntou ao pai que fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Com aquela intensidade? É alguém mais poderoso. - alguém do nível de Gabriel, Draco pensou e apressou os passos. Porque se Gabriel estava na jogada, algo grande tinha acontecido e com certeza não era algo bom.

**oOo**

Benjamin abriu os olhos abruptamente, sentando-se na cama com um ofego. Atordoado, girou o olhar pelo ambiente ao seu redor mas a única coisa que viu foi o cortinado branco que costumava rodear as camas da ala hospitalar, as isolando do restante da enfermaria.

Curioso, Ben olhou para o próprio corpo, vendo que vestia uma camisa de algodão e calça de malha sob as cobertas. O seu braço esquerdo estava em perfeitas condições e ao perceber isto a lembrança do que tinha acontecido voltou a sua mente.

- James. - Ben chutou as cobertas com força, descendo da cama apressadamente e cambaleando por causa da tontura que o movimento brusco lhe causou. Fechou a duas mãos na cortina, a puxando com força e quase a arrancando do suporte, a tirando do caminho e finalmente abrindo a sua visão para a ala hospitalar.

- Benny! - Gabriel gritou excitada, descendo com um pulo da mesa de cabeceira onde estava empoleirada. Um pirulito sambava de um lado para o outro na sua boca e com a expressão fechada e passos decididos Ben foi até ela, desferindo um soco em seu rosto quando chegou perto o suficiente.

Obviamente que o soco causou mais estragos nos dedos de Benjamin do que no rosto de Gabriel, mas o que valia era a intenção.

- Okay... Se este é o agradecimento que eu recebo, parei de fazer favores para vocês Winchester. - Gabriel resmungou e os olhos de Ben se encheram de lágrimas de pesar e ódio.

- Se fosse o Sam você teria o trazido de qualquer buraco para onde ele foi arrastado e foda-se as regras! Mas quando eu peço uma coisa, uma única coisa... - Ben rosnou com lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas pálidas.

- Ben? - uma voz mais do que familiar o chamou e Benjamin observou Gabriel dar um passo para o lado, revelando a forma imaculada e bem viva de James Potter. - Você socou um arcanjo por mim? Estou lisonjeado. - James sorriu matreiro e Ben arregalou os olhos.

Com passos largos, Benjamin cruzou os poucos metros que o separava de James e o envolveu em um abraço apertado, tocando em seguida o seu rosto, os seus ombros e braços, como se para confirmar que James estava ali, e estava vivo.

- Mas... - Ben gaguejou. Não havia enlouquecido e imaginado a coisa toda. James morrera em seus braços, sentira ele dar o último suspiro, ouvira o seu coração parar de bater. - Gabriel! - Benjamin rosnou, virando-se para o anjo.

- Vai me bater de novo? Eu não o trago de volta, você me bate. O trago de volta e você me bate? Parei com vocês. - resmungou, sumindo em um bater de asas.

- Você tem uma família interessante. - James comentou após a partida de Gabriel.

- Como?

- Dois anjos como tios postiços e pais que deveriam estar mortos. Eu acho isto no mínimo interessante.

- Do que você está falando? - Benjamin afastou-se de James, vendo que ele ainda tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Depois que Castiel te apagou e Gabriel me salvou, os nossos pais nos encontraram. E eu esperava tudo, menos Draco Malfoy. E é claro que eu exigi uma explicação. - traduzindo, Ben pensou, James fez um escândalo e pentelhou o auror Potter e Draco até que toda a verdade fosse dita. - Scorpius Malfoy...

- Shhhh. - Ben chiou. Poucas pessoas o chamavam de Scorpius e era muito raramente. E além do mais, as paredes de Hogwarts tinham ouvidos. Literalmente.

James riu.

- Claro que eles não entraram em detalhes, mas eu creio que você não vai esconder mais nada do seu namorado, certo?

- Oie?! Como é? Namorado? - Ben rebateu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu estava morrendo mas não estava surdo. Eu pedi para você namorar comigo e você disse sim.

- Não! Aquilo era eu atendendo ao último desejo de um moribundo.

- Você me beijou! - James protestou diante da ousadia de Benjamin de negar o que tinha acontecido.

- Um lapso de consciência. - Ben rebateu petulante.

- Argh! Você é enervante Benjamin Campbell! - James reclamou e Ben sorriu matreiro para ele, o puxando pelo braço e o beijando longamente, até que tiveram que se separar em busca de ar. - Me beijar não vai mudar a minha opinião. - James continuou com um bico adorável e a resposta de Benjamin foi apenas beijá-lo mais uma vez.

- Certo, fora os anjos, a família supostamente morta e a carreira de caçador, tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

Benjamin abriu um largo sorriso inocente e abraçou James pelos ombros.

- Deixa eu te contar sobre um certo auror de nome Harry Potter que um dia, ao perseguir um suposto assassino procurado, foi rendido por um garoto de oito anos...

E começou a relatar a história que fez James gargalhar por horas nos braços de Ben enquanto juntos, deitados na cama da ala hospitalar, eles viam pelas grandes janelas o nascer de um novo dia.

O primeiro dia para um futuro mais do que promissor.


	15. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

- Se você não parar de perambular eu corto as suas pernas. - Sam reclamou sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar da tela de seu laptop. Benjamim grunhiu alguma coisa, com certeza uma ofensa, e se jogou de maneira desajeitada no sofá mais próximo.

- Eles já deveriam ter chegado. - Ben resmungou enquanto mirava o teto do bunker dos Homens das Letras. Sam somente rolou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Já era a quinta vez que Benjamim dizia isto e o caçador mais velho estava ficando farto.

- Relaxa, ele está com o Dean. - Sam comentou displicente e Ben soltou um ruído de escárnio do fundo da garganta.

- E isto deveria me tranquilizar? - zombou e Sam riu.

É, tecnicamente estar com Dean não era sinônimo de estar seguro, mas ainda sim...

- Quem você acha que me ensinou a caçar? - Sam completou e Ben repetiu o ruído de escárnio.

- É isso que me assusta. - o garoto zombou e recebeu como resposta de Sam um pedaço de borracha na testa.

- É um simples colocar sal e tacar fogo, eles vão ficar bem. - Benjamin duvidava porque com os Winchester até mesmo um simples colocar sal e tacar fogo poderia se tornar o novo Apocalipse.

A ideia de ensinar James a caçar não viera exatamente de Ben. Aliás, se dependesse de Benjamin, James teria aceitado de pronto a proposta de se tornar o batedor reserva do Puddlemere United assim que se formasse em Hogwarts. Potter tinha talento e garra para fazer parte de uma equipe grande e profissional de Quadribol e Ben não duvidava que em pouco tempo ele cresceria o suficiente dentro do time para se tornar um titular e quem sabe, daqui a alguns anos, jogar pela seleção inglesa.

Mas não, o idiota não quis isto. O que ele queria era seguir Benjamin de volta para os EUA, jogar o seu futuro brilhante fora em favor de uma Universidade trouxa e uma carreira incerta no mundo sobrenatural.

Ben quase arrancou os cabelos ao ouvir a proposta de James. Ambos discutiram por dias o assunto, tiveram uma briga feia, ficaram sem se falar por duas semanas até que James engoliu o orgulho e resolveu colocar um ponto final em toda essa história.

- Se você quer realmente saber - James dissera ao encurralá-lo no corredor para a classe de poções. Após encerrarem o caso, Andrew e Benjamin decidiram completar os seus estudos em Hogwarts pois o castelo realmente sabia como conquistar uma pessoa. - … eu nunca considerei seguir a carreira no Quadribol como a minha mãe. Sempre pensei em ser auror. Então, estaria correndo risco do mesmo jeito.

Ben rolou os olhos.

- Não é a mesma coisa. - resmungou e James bufou diante da teimosia do namorado. - Ser caçador é um trabalho perigoso, não possui a mesma legalidade que ser um auror, e você pode se machucar. Ou pior, morrer! - James riu debochado.

- Me desculpe, mas eu acho que já fiz isto. Sabe... morrer. - soltou com divertimento e Ben franziu a testa em desagrado.

- Não é a mesma coisa! Desta vez Gabriel pode não ser autorizada a te trazer de volta, o que vai me obrigar a fazer um acordo com um demônio e aí olha só o problema que isto vai dar... - James riu e sapecou um beijo nos lábios de Ben que formavam um bico adorável.

- Eu prometo não morrer, okay? Não quero ver a sua linda alminha penando no Inferno.

- James! - Ben o repreendeu com um tapa na nuca e James apenas gargalhou mais ainda. - Se você não morrer, eu te mato! - grunhiu.

- Deixa de ser rabugento Benny e pense no lado bom: ao menos quando em um trabalho alguém nos confundir com um casal gay, não estará totalmente errado. - Benjamin quis bater com a testa na parede. Jamais deveria ter contado para James sobre a sina dos irmãos Campbell-Winchester que sempre eram confundidos com um casal gay.

Esta conversa havia sido há três anos. E em três anos, desde que se formaram em Hogwarts e vieram para a América, James tem sido treinado como caçador sob a tutela rigorosa de Dean e nas vezes em que ele saiu para realizar um trabalho, o fizera com Dean o supervisionando e Ben protegendo a sua retaguarda.

Até que dois dias atrás Dean decidiu levar James em um "colocar sal e tacar fogo" sem Ben como companhia.

- Ele precisa aprender a se virar sem ter você o guiando pela mão o tempo todo. - Dean explicara quando Benjamin protestou sobre a ideia, e então partiu com James para o norte do Kansas para realizar a caçada.

- Ainda acho que o Castiel deveria ter ido com eles. Ou Gabriel. - Ben comentou e Sam finalmente desviou os olhos da tela do computador e mirou Benjamin com desagrado. O garoto somente sorriu matreiro para ele.

Sugerir que Gabriel fosse em uma caçada, qualquer caçada que fosse, no momento era pedir para ser morto lenta e dolorosamente por Sam Winchester. Grávida de sete meses, Gabriel não tinha a agilidade e desenvoltura que a classificou não apenas como o mensageiro, mas também como um guerreiro de Deus.

Claro que na época, quando descobriram sobre a gravidez, todos ficaram preocupados. Nefilins eram considerados uma aberração, algo proibido, e um nascido de um arcanjo com certeza seria muito mais poderoso do que o normal.

Gabriel apenas rolara os olhos e soltara um bufo de irritação.

- Nosso Pai jamais disse qualquer coisa sobre Nefilins serem proibidos. Isso foi coisa do Miguel que não gostou nada da ideia dos nossos irmãos estarem abandonando o Céu em plena guerra para proteger as suas famílias mortais. E obviamente que, sem os pais anjos, não havia ninguém para ensinar essas crianças a controlarem os seus poderes, o que as tornou uma ameaça.

- Mas e o massacre dos Nefilins... - Castiel perguntara confuso. Isto havia sido antes do seu tempo, já que ele fora um dos últimos anjos criados antes de Deus deixar o Céu. Mas ouvira histórias. - Você liderou os exércitos... - Gabriel fez uma careta de desagrado e Castiel calou a boca.

- Eu tive que manter as aparências. A maioria eu consegui salvar e esconder, selar os seus poderes. A outra parte... Vamos dizer que foi apenas mais um item que contribuiu na minha decisão de me mandar daquela zona.

Silêncio havia imperado na sala depois da explicação de Gabriel.

- E além do mais, se este bebê não fosse aprovado pelo nosso Pai jamais teria sido concebido. Então desfaça essa cara de quem está prestes a se preparar para uma guerra - disse, apontando para Sam. - e venha massagear os meus pés que eles estão me matando. Baby Moose com certeza sabe como causar uma primeira impressão.

Então não, obviamente que sugerir que Gabriel fosse em uma caçada era pedir para ter a cabeça cortada por Sam.

- Eles já não deveriam ter chegado? - Ben mirou pela nonagésima vez o relógio em seu pulso.

O Impala de Dean poderia ser um clássico que a esta altura do campeonato não aguentaria nem mais uma viagem até a esquina, mas depois de muito amolar, Ben e James conseguiram persuadir Dean a fazer um upgrade mágico no carro, mas isso só depois que ele viu como ficou o carro de Ben após as melhorias.

Sabe como é: Baby ainda era o grande amor da vida de Dean, depois de Castiel e antes das tortas.

O som da pesada porta de ferro do bunker se abrindo ecoou por todo o local, seguido pelo grito excitado de James.

- Benny! - James desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, serpenteando a mesa do mapa até chegar a sala principal do bunker, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha no rosto.

Benjamin fez uma expressão horrorizada quando James entrou na sala. O outro jovem tinha sangue seco no canto da boca por causa de um corte, a jaqueta de couro que Ben lhe dera de presente em seu aniversário de dezenove anos estava suja de lama e folhas secas, assim como a calça jeans dele, e o cabelo rebelde possuía gravetos entre os fios negros.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu?! - Benjamin deu um pulo para fora do sofá, indo até James e o avaliando da cabeça aos pés, procurando por ferimentos além do corte no lábio inferior dele.

- O garoto fez a sua primeira caçada de sucesso, simples assim. - Dean surgiu atrás de James sem um arranhão que fosse ou um grão de poeira em sua roupa.

- Você chama isto de sucesso?! - Ben soltou em um tom esganiçado, indicando James todo sujo na sua frente.

- Deixa de drama Benny. - James resmungou, estapeando a mão de Benjamin para longe. Ainda estava carregado de adrenalina devido a caçada bem sucedida, mas a super preocupação de Ben estava acabando com a sua alegria. - Eu vou tomar um banho. Me mandem de volta a Rainha do Drama quando ele terminar de esbravejar com o Dean. - zombou, entrando em um dos corredores de acesso para os vários quartos que havia no bunker.

- Eu não sou dramático! - Ben gritou para James, mas este já tinha sumido de vista.

- Claro que você é. - Dean provocou, abraçando Ben pelos ombros, com um grande sorriso sacana no rosto.

Benjamin tirou o braço de Dean de sobre os seus ombros em um gesto brusco.

- Idiota. - disse e Dean apenas alargou o sorriso.

- Vadia. - rebateu e Ben rolou os olhos, dando as costas para o primo e foi a caminho do quarto que compartilhava com James.

Ao chegar no mesmo encontrou as roupas suja de lama do namorado atochadas em um canto do aposento e o som do chuveiro correndo vinha por entre a porta entreaberta do banheiro. Com um resmungo, Ben recolheu a roupa do chão, a enfiando no cesto de roupas sujas, e em seguida sentou na beirada da cama, esperando James terminar o seu banho.

Oito minutos depois James saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando sobre os ombros, a toalha amarrada na cintura e assoviando uma cancão qualquer. Ao ver Benjamin sentado na beirada da cama com uma cara amarrada, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para o outro jovem.

- Você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. - James protestou, aproximando-se de Ben e passando uma perna por sobre as pernas dele, sentando no colo do namorado e o abraçando pelos ombros, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de Ben.

- Era um simples fantasma e você volta como se tivesse enfrentado um um clã de vampiros. - James riu, dando um beijo no canto da boca de Benjamin enquanto tirava dele a camisa que ele usava. - Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim... - Ben continuou, ajudando James a desabotoar a sua calça jeans e descê-la por suas pernas enquanto que com as pontas dos pés ele retirava os sapatos e as meias.

- Claro... - James concordou em um tom distante, dando um chupão na junção do ombro com o pescoço de Benjamin.

- Ainda acho que três anos...- Ben soltou a toalha que envolvia a cintura de James, o deixando completamente nu sobre o seu colo. - É muito pouco tempo de treinamento para você sair para caçar sem supervisão. - ofegou quando as mãos de James foram para a barra de sua cueca, a tirando em um puxão.

- Eu estava com Dean. - James respondeu, jogando a cueca de Benjamin longe por sobre o ombro e espalmando a mão no peito dele, o empurrando até ele deitar na cama.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. - Ben suspirou quando sentiu a pele úmida de James por causa do banho roçar com a sua enquanto ele deitava sobre si, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ou seja: sem você para vigiar o meu traseiro. - James sussurrou no ouvido de Ben e riu quando as mãos do namorado espalmaram em seu traseiro, apertando-o com firmeza.

- Preciso proteger a minha propriedade, não acha? - Benjamin falou seriamente.

- Claro. - James concordou com uma expressão que dizia que ele estava tentando ser sério, mas mal conseguia conter o sorriso. - Ah, mais uma coisa... - murmurou enquanto descia a mão pelo peito de Benjamin até a parte interna da virilha dele, acariciando languidamente a pele sensível. - Quando estávamos voltando ouvimos uma notícia na rádio estadual sobre uma série de mortes onde as vítimas são encontradas sem os órgãos. Então achamos ser um lobisomem e Dean disse que eu já estou pronto para seguir em frente...

Prontamente Benjamin tirou James de cima de si com um empurrão, jogando o namorado que gargalhava no chão, e o mirou ferozmente.

- Sério mesmo? Você teve este trabalho todo de me distrair para dizer que vai caçar um lobisomem com o Dean? - Ben soltou irritado e James gargalhou mais alto ainda.

- Na verdade a intenção era te deixar cansado o suficiente para você não me ver partindo amanhã de manhã.

Benjamin grunhiu e com um resmungo deslizou sobre o colchão, tirando as cobertas de sobre a cama e escondendo-se em seguida sob estas.

- Benny... - Ben sentiu o colchão ceder sob o peso de James e em seguida sentiu o corpo do namorado sobre o seu e as mãos dele tentando descobrir a sua cabeça. - Benny... Não seja infantil, você sabia que este dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Ben murmurou alguma coisa que James não conseguiu ouvir por causa das cobertas. - O quê?

- Eu disse - Benjamin descobriu a cabeça e mirou James sobre si e cujo rosto estava bem próximo do seu. - você mal acabou de voltar e já vai partir? - James riu e estalou um beijo no bico adorável que Ben sempre fazia quando contrariado.

- E é por isso que eu acho que ao invés de ficar escondido sob as cobertas, você deveria estar me dando uma despedida digna e que me encoraje imensamente a voltar são e salvo. - Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha para James.

- Com ou sem despedida digna, você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se você ousar não voltar são e salvo. - James gargalhou mais uma vez.

Benjamin sempre ameaçava causar algum estrago em James se este ousasse sair de uma caçada com algo mais do que alguns arranhões. E depois dizia que não era dramático.

Mas James não se importava, queria Ben desse jeito mesmo: dramático, mandão, turrão e super protetor.

Bendita a hora em que James decidiu mentir para o namorado ao dizer que não tinha nenhum interesse na carreira de Quabribol. Afinal, esta vida era bem mais interessante do que ficar montado em uma vassoura rebatendo balaços por aí.

E com Benjamin ao seu lado, tinha a certeza de que ela jamais seria tediosa.

**FIM**


End file.
